L'Oracle de la Sibylle Interlude
by darkrogue1
Summary: Les Années Manquantes (1981-1995), illustrées par des lettres, des extraits de journaux intimes et des morceaux d'articles de journaux. écrit par pigwidgeon37, traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue.
1. Chapitre01

Titre originel : The Sybil's OracleInterlude Auteur : pidwidgeon37 ( pidwidgeon37@yahoo.it ) Traduit de l'anglais par dark_rogue@caramail.com  
  
Partie 1  
  
Novembre 1981- janvier 1984  
  
Pour une fois l'auteur de ce conte de longueur épique, habituellement aussi contente de rester anonyme et dans l'obscurité que nos marionnettistes adroits de la fin du livre 2 doit s'avancer, sur la scène, où il fait bien trop chaud et où il y a bien trop de lumière pour son confort, et demander l'attention de ses lecteurs. Les feux de la rampe la font loucher, mais elle doit remettre un message important aux lecteurs: Suite à diverses raisons-qui sont sagement laissées à l'imagination des lecteurs -elle n'a pas pu suivre les pas de nos protagonistes d'aussi près qu'elle l'aurait voulu au cours des années entre la chute de Voldemort et sa seconde montée au pouvoir. C'étaient des années difficiles en effet, marquées par la peur et la haine, par les enfants se tournant contre leurs propres parents, par les familles déchirées-la prison d'Azkaban débordait de criminels de guerre à la fois véritables et reconnus coupables à tort, et la situation politique fut instable pendant longtemps, à cause des luttes de pouvoir et des intrigues.  
  
La société des sorciers essaya de se purger avec un processus pas trop différent des opérations de 'nettoyage' comme elles avaient eu lieu à maintes reprises à travers l'histoire Moldue. Et par-dessus tout les gens essayaient d'oublier les années de terreur. Après les premiers articles, enthousiastes dans la Gazette des Sorciers, qui racontaient la défaite miraculeuse de Voldemort aux mains du garçon de un an nommé Harry Potter, après le tumulte causé par l'attaque sur Frank et Eleanor Londubat et la capture suivante du couple Lestrange et du jeune Barty Croupton, après la flamboyante confrontation entre Sirius Black, le Judas qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis, et Peter Pettigrow, fidèle et héroïque jusqu'à sa mort horrible-après cette première semaine, l'enthousiasme à la fois des journalistes et du public, commença à diminuer considérablement. Quand Evan Rosier mourut en combattant les Aurors qui l'avaient dépisté, la satisfaction générale était déjà tout à fait tiède. Six mois plus tard, Igor Karkaroff fut saisi par l'infatigable Alastor Maugrey, mais l'histoire ne fit plus les premières pages.  
  
Cet enthousiasme amoindri était en partie dû à la manipulation remarquablement maladroite que le ministère faisait des jugements des mangemorts, qui commencèrent autour de la fin de novembre 1981. A ce moment là, les chances que Bartemius Croupton Senior avait de devenir ministre de la magie avaient été anéanties par la participation de son fils à l'attaque contre les Londubats. Il était cependant toujours Chef de La Mise en Application de la Loi Magique, et son influence et son pouvoir étaient encore suffisants pour qu'il détermine certaines procédures et pour taire au public les informations qu'il considérait 'non nécessaires', et pour donner aux gens une image bien plus propre de ce que les années de terreur avaient vraiment été que les vérités sales et choquantes révélées par les coupables. Ainsi, les procès-ou du moins les quelques uns ouverts au public- furent surtout une farce de seconde-classe promulguée des acteurs prudemment préparés. Et le directeur,Bartemius Croupton s'assura que personne n'oserait ouvertement douter de leur conformité à la loi, tout comme Albus Dumbledore l'avait prévu. Les Sympathisants envers Voldemort parmi le personnel du ministère restèrent en grande partie impunis, à l'exception de quelques uns sélectionnés, qui furent discrètement retirés de leurs positions-les plus vieux à la retraite et les plus jeunes redirigés vers des travaux insignifiants où ils pouvaient être surveillés de près.  
  
Cependant, les gens souhaitaient aussi oublier-presque personne ne voulait que ses blessures soient constamment réouvertes par de nouvelles révélations, de nouveaux scandales et de nouveaux rapports des horreurs passées. Cornelius Fudge, qui devint ministre peu avant Noël 1981, était de nombreuses manières un choix logique. La Muse de la Répression, pour ainsi dire. Son premier acte officiel -et emblématique-fut de publier un décret ministériel interdisant l'utilisation du nom de Voldemort. Depuis lors, on devait faire référence au seigneur des ténèbres en disant Vous-Savez-Qui oui Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Quand Croupton eut fait tout le sale travail, éliminant les traîtres et envoyant les criminels de guerre à Azkaban, Cornelius Fudge commença une subtile campagne de presse contre lui et en moins de deux mois Croupton fut forcé de démissioner et d'accepter la position de chef du Département pour la Collaboration Magique Internationale. Une ère de paix avait commencé -ou du moins c'était ce que tout le monde croyait-et très bientôt, qui que ce soit qui était assez idiot pour mentionner le sujet de Vous-Savez-Qui ou de quoi que ce soit qui se rapportât à lui était puni et étiqueté comme 'Trouble-Paix.'  
  
La mémoire collective est une chose fragile qui peut facilement être manipulée, particulièrement s'il c'est désagréable et inquiétant. Il semble que Cornelius Fudge, bien qu'aucunement brillant politicien, n'était que trop bien conscient de ce fait, peut-être parce qu'il était la personnification du M. Tout-Le-Monde moyen, et c'est pourquoi il dissuada les historiens d'analyser les évènements des dix dernières années, il ordonna que les milliers de pages de dossiers de procès et d'interrogatoires soient scellés dans les plus profonds recoins du bâtiment du Ministère, et plus que quelques personnes furent et sont encore convaincus qu'il encouragea les coupables-encore inconnus à ce jour- qui ont mis le feu aux archives de la Gazette des Sorciers.  
  
Donc-et c'était le but de cet assez long exposé-très peu de documents ont survécu à la politique d'oubli de ces années là. Au grand chagrin de l'auteur, car il est très difficile, par moments même impossible de garder les traces des vies de nos protagonistes pendant cette période. Tout ce qu'elle a est un petit carton de fragments de journaux, quelques lettres, un bout de journal intime occasionnel . une base très peu satisfaisante dans l'ensemble pour écrire l'histoire de ces rusés Serpentards qui sont si experts à couvrir leurs traces. L'image qui apparaît doit nécessairement rester fragmentaire, et elle prend seulement forme si le spectateur louche dessus pour rendre les contours flous et qu'ainsi les divers morceaux se fondent les uns dans les uns autres, recouvrant ainsi les nombreux trous. Une grande partie des bribes dans la boîte de l'auteur n'a même pas de date; elles ont été placées où cela semblait être logique dans le contexte.  
  
Ceci dit, l'auteur demande humblement pardon aux lecteurs pour toute inexactitude historique. Sentez vous libres d'écrire une lettre de plainte à Cornelius Fudge-c'est-à-dire, s'il est encore vivant.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Un fragment de la Gazette des Sorciers, probablement 6 ou 7 novembre 1981  
  
...dacteur en chef Nathalie Pierson a confirmé que......... ...us Black était un mangemort et un espion de Lord Vold....... ...Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, où sa fille G.......... ...ctuellement en seconde année. Cela explique pourquoi Mme Piers.. ...pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre aux souhaits de Voldemort...  
  
~*~  
  
Salisbury le 8 novembre 1981  
  
Très chère Astraea  
  
J'espère que cette lettre te trouve en bonne santé. Dr Rosier m'a informé que tu devrais pouvoir recevoir des visites demain ou après-demain, mais j'ai pensé que cette lettre pourrait t'aider à regagner de la paix de l'esprit.  
  
J'ai parlé à Croupton aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il m'ait assuré que personne n'abritait le moindre soupçon ou ressentiment à notre égard, il a compris notre désir de quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Alors j'ai donné notre démission personellement -si quelque chose avait la capacité à me faire sentir mieux dans cette situation, ce geste aurait voulu dire un grand soulagement. Nous serons tous les deux suspendus de nos devoirs d'ici ce soir minuit. Arsène a déjà suggéré quelques possibilités pour que nous nous établissions en Provence, alors nous pourrions aller en France dès que tu seras libérée de Ste Mangouste.  
  
S'il te plaît remets-toi vite, mon amour. Je ne peux pas attendre de finalement t'embrasser de nouveau -tu es tout ce qui me reste maintenant.  
  
Ton époux aimant  
  
Gordon Black  
  
~*~  
  
Pickering le 15 novembre 1981  
  
Cher Professeur Dumbledore  
  
Votre lettre est arrivée hier, et je ne peux même pas trouver les bons mots pour vous dire combien cela voulait dire pour moi. Etant un loup-garou, j'ai depuis longtemps appris à apprécier l'affection et la préoccupation véritables.  
  
Cependant-et cela me fait de la peine de le dire-je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition généreuse. Bien qu'enseigner à Poudlard fût l'accomplissement d'un rêve, j'ai aussi conscience que tout là-bas me rappellerait James, Lily, Peter et Sirius. Il aurait été déjà assez mauvais de ne perdre que l'un d'eux. Mais les perdre tous a été une tragédie dont je commence seulement à reconnaître la dimension. Pour le moment j'ai pris refuge dans la maison de mes parents mais après la prochaine pleine lune, je devrai partir. Mes parents n'ont pas encore conscience de mon départ imminent. Peut-être ne leur dirai-je même pas au revoir. A vous, cependant, je veux dire au revoir et vous remercier de la gentillesse que vous m'avez montrée au cours de tant d'années. Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous rembouser, mais je n'ai plus rien à donner que des larmes, et vous en avez certainement vu assez pour vous durer une vie entière.  
  
Fidèlement vôtre  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
~*~  
  
Annonce à la page 5 de la Gazette des Sorciers, 9 ou le 10 décembre 1981  
  
Poudlard/ Pré-au-Lard: Lors d'une cérémonie tranquille à Pré-au-Lard , avec peu d'assisants, le corps de Mathilda Reynolds, agée de 23 ans, a trouvé son dernier lieu de repos dans un bocage près des frontières de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mademoiselle Reynolds avait fait partie du personnel enseignant de Poudlard pendant à peine plus qu'un an en tant que Professeur de Potions Assistante. Bien que sa famille prétende que sa mort inattendue et tragique ait été apportée par une 'soudaine maladie terminale', il y a eu des rumeurs que sa mort pourrait être liée à la condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban de son ex-fiancé Bartemius Croupton, prononcée il y a deux jours.  
  
~*~  
  
Oxford, le 18 décembre 1981  
  
Très chère Cécily  
  
En supposant que cette lettre arrivera chez toi avant les techniciens des Télécommunications de la Poste (ou plutôt British Télécom- je me demande quand je m'habituerai au nouveau nom) je t'écris parce que j'ai d'heureuses nouvelles. Très bientôt, tu seras tante. Rien de miraculeux-eh bien du moins pas dans le sens strictement biologique de toute façon. Peter et moi avons compris il y a longtemps qu'espérer que ce miracle particulier se produise ne serait rien de moins qu'une illusion.  
  
Mais Noël est une période d'événements merveilleux tout de même: Mme Redfern a appelé ce matin et m'a dit qu'ils avaient finalement un bébé pour nous. Eh bien, pas exactement un bébé, car elle est née le 19 septembre 1980 mais encore assez jeune pour ne pas avoir de souvenirs précédents et pour nous considérer comme ses véritables parents. Il semble que les deux couples sur la liste avant nous aient refusé de l'adopter, parce que les circonstances de sa naissance et de son arrivée à l'orphelinat local sont peu claires. Comme si nous nous en soucions!  
  
La paperasserie sera faite très bientôt mais Mme Redfern a promis que je pourrais l'amener à la maison le soir de Noël en tout cas. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été plus heureuse de toute ma vie. Peter et moi avons dansé le tango dans la salle d'attente-imagine l'air sur le visage de nos patients. Mais ils ont compris bien assez tôt. Son nom est Hermione (n'est pas superbe?) Et Mme Redfern m'a dit qu'elle avait des boucles brunes et des yeux bruns (mais cela n'importerait pas si les deux étaient verts.) Ma fille Hermione! Je ne peux pas y croire. Mon bras gauche est couvert d'ecchymoses parce que je n'arrête pas de me pincer.  
  
A bientôt à Noël, ma chère, et n'oublie pas d'apporter un cadeau pour ta nouvelle nièce!  
  
Ta Carol-Anne  
  
~*~  
  
Little Whining , le 20 décembre 1981  
  
Chère Marge,  
  
Tout d'abord, laisse-moi t'envoyer les félicitations sincères de Pétunia et les miennes sur la naissance de six splendides petits bouledogues. Notre joie au sujet de ton succès est seulement diminuée par la triste nouvelle que tu ne pourras pas nous rendre visite à Noël. Tu sais combien le petit Dudley t'aime bien (Pétunia jure qu'elle l'a entendu dire 'Tante' hier), et tu ne croirais pas combien il a grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, à moins de le voir de tes propres yeux. La photo ci-jointe pourrait t'en donner une première impression néanmoins.  
  
Il était trop aimable à toi de demander des nouvelles de Harry. Ce garçon nous cause tous beaucoup d'ennuis, mais c'est ce que vous recevez quand vous êtes généreux et avez bon coeur. Rien de bon ne devait être attendu du mariage de Lily, et ce garçon en est la preuve vivante. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons enseigner quelques manières à l'enfant. Il pourrait encore être assez jeune, alors peut-être que tout n'est pas encore perdu.  
  
Passe un bon Noël, ma chère, entourée par tous ces chers chiots et fais attention de ne pas attraper la grippe (notre nouvelle voisine, Mme Figg m'a dit qu'elle était particulièrement mauvaise cette année.)  
  
A toi comme toujours  
  
Vernon  
  
~*~  
  
De la Gazette des Sorciers autour de Noël 1981  
  
AVERY DE RETOUT A GRINGOTT  
  
Sa fille avait été tuée pendant une attaque de mangemorts contre l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, mais tout de même, Lester Avery était accusé d'être un des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. "Les gobelins sont des amis plus loyaux que les humains, " fut son commentaire, quand il fut finalement libéré hier pour manque de preuve. " j'ai été mis sous Imperius puis sous Oubliette. Au moins le ministère a eu la décence de ne pas essayer de rompre le sortilège de mémoire."  
  
Avery est directeur des Liens Moldus de Gringott, et reprendra ses fonctions dès que....  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Manoir Malfoy le 24 décembre 1981  
  
Cher Severus  
  
Cela fait presque deux mois que nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois et donc Lucius et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions t'inviter à dîner le lendemain de Noël. Non seulement nous serions tous deux content de passer une soirée en ta compagnie, mais Drago s'arrêterait finalement aussi avec un peu de chance de chercher dans chaque recoin et fissure de la maison en jetant des regards désespérés et en appelant 'Evvus!' Si tu pouvais amener Elias, ce serait bien sûr, une gentillesse supplémentaire pour lui et Mina.  
  
A toi  
  
Narcissa  
  
Sev, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je mette mon propre fils sous Oubliette, viens et fais le arrêter de répéter ton nom cent mille fois par jour!  
  
Lucius  
  
~*~  
  
Une page déchirée d'un journal intime, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
14 février 1982  
  
Cet idiot bégayant d'Albert Quirrell, commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Il m'a envoyé une carte de Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. Au moins, cela a fait rire Severus. Il est d'une humeur pire que jamais, et cela ne semble pas changer. Je me demande pourquoi il reste-il m'a dit lui-même qu'il déteste enseigner, et qu'être le Directeur de Serpentard n'est pas facile ces jours- ci. Alors je suppose qu'il y a une sorte de marché entre lui et Dumbledore. Il doit être horrible en classe, car aujourd'hui mademoiselle Donahue m'a demandé si je ne voyais pas sa mort imminente. Quand je lui ai dit que non, son visage est tombé. Après une prudente considération, j'ai enlevé 5 points à Serpentard ce qui bien sûr a simplement servi à rendre Severus plus furieux.  
  
*  
  
Un fragment de la Gazette des Sorciers vraisemblablement mars ou avril 1982  
  
STUART WILKES DE RETOUR AU RRS  
  
Le 1 novembre 1981, la Gazette des Sorciers a rapporté la mort de Stuart Wilkes aux mains d'un commando d'Aurors du Ministère. Ces nouvelles, répandues par son épouse Isolde et plusieurs sources officielles, étaient manifestement une mesure de la sécurité pour garantir sa survie durant la période d'insécurité et de chaos qui a suivi la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le fils et successeur de Herbert Wilkes, le co-fondateur du Réseau de Radio des Sorciers, a passé les cinq derniers mois à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour les Maladies Magiques à cause d'une dépression nerveuse après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, et il a été libéré des soins du guérisseur d'âme hier. Après un interrogatoire approfondi au ministère de la magie, il a été lavé de toutes les accusations levées contre lui par les défenseurs et témoins au cours des procès de mangemorts, et déclaré innocent. Le porte-parole du Ministre Fudge a expliqué que M. Wilkes, comme tant d'autres, avait été sous l'influence d'une potion, dont les effets sont semblables au sortilège d'Imperius ....  
  
~*~  
  
Severus  
  
Brûle ceci dès que tu l'as lu (zut, pourquoi n'as-tu pas rouvert la Cheminette?) Le pompeux Cornelius m'a dit que le vieux bâtard de Maugrey avait dépisté Karkaroff. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. J'ai soudoyé un garde, mais ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnera vraiment. Viens ici à minuit, pour que nous soyions prêts à partir, si nécessaire. Owen sera là aussi.  
  
LM  
  
~*~  
  
Gazette des Sorciers, début mai 1982  
  
MISE EN APPLICATION DE LA LOI RECLAME MEILLEURE PENSION POUR LES VEUVES  
  
L'affaire Matthew Kingsley a donné une nouvelle urgence à un problème existant depuis longtemps: Kingsley, un officier cadet de la mise en application de la loi magique, a été trouvé mort par sa femme la nuit dernière, à quelques pas de son point de transplanage habituel près de leur maison à Salisbury où il était revenu après la fin de son temps de garde. Suite à son rang encore inférieur, il avait été alloué à la garde des prisonniers du ministère attendant leur jugement. " Pas un travail dangereux, vous pourriez penser " dit un de ses collègues qui préfère rester anonyme. "Mais nous avons eu des tas de mangemorts là dedans, et quelques uns d'entre eux ont été libérés, comme par exemple Karkaroff. Il a été remis en liberté seulement hier. Alors il pourrait y avoir des ressentiments et il pourrait y avoir des ennemis, seulement personne ne s'en soucie." Kingsley laisse derrière lui une épouse et trois enfants, qui recevront une très petite ....  
  
~*~  
  
Ministère de la magie  
  
Service de la loi privée  
  
Londres , le 10 mai 1982  
  
Cher M. Lestrange  
  
Je regrette de devoir vous informer que notre recherche scrupuleuse de votre petite-fille Viviane Hermione Lestrange n'a pas eu de résultat. Divers partisans et collaborateurs de Vous-Savez-Qui ont aussi été interrogés, mais aucun d'eux n'a pu nous donner d'indication sur son emplacement.  
  
Il ne vous aura pas échappé que les rapports Sorciers-Moldus sont encore très tendus et qu'ainsi il ne semble pas recommandé de chercher l'aide des autorités moldues. Cependant si vous deviez demander que nous continuons la recherche de Viviane Hermione, n'hésitez s'il vous plaît pas à me contacter.  
  
Sincèrement votre  
  
Nigle M Fiddlepenny  
  
Chef du service  
  
~*~  
  
Poudlard , le 22 mai 1982  
  
Chère Mme Tyler  
  
En tout premier lieu, laissez-moi vous dire que j'étais honoré de recevoir votre lettre et demande. Je me rappelle à la fois de votre fille et de son époux de mes propres souvenirs d'école, puisque Frank Londubat, Eleanor Tyler et moi-même étions dans la même année.  
  
Autant que je regrette l'état actuel de votre fille et de votre beau-fils, je peux seulement confirmer l'opinion des medisorciers: Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de remédier au traumatisme neural causé par l'exposition longue au sortilège de Doloris. Laissez-moi vous assurer, cependant, que je garderai votre demande à l'esprit et vous informerai immédiatement si mes recherches ou celles de mes collègues apportaient quelque résultat.  
  
Sincèrement votre  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
Maître de Potions  
  
~*~  
  
Brighton, le 21 juillet 1982  
  
Très cher Peter  
  
Hermione a vu cette carte postale image et a insisté que c'était pour papa. Alors voila. (Au cas où tu te le demandes, c'est un serpent-ne me demande pas d'où elle tient cela)  
  
Carol-Anne  
  
~*~  
  
Du journal intime de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
11 juillet 1982  
  
Je souhaiterais que Lucius ne m'ait pas envoyée chez mes parents. Drago se plaît beaucoup ici et cours dans les jardins avec Mina à longueur de journée. J'aimerais beaucoup lui tenir compagnie, mais de temps en temps je ne peux pas éviter de suivre les règles de comportement poli et de prendre le thé et d'avoir de longues conversations avec mon grand-père et mes parents. J'ai 24 ans, pour l'amour du ciel, je suis femme mariée et mère, mais ils me font toujours me sentir comme une petite fille. En outre, ils semblent croire qu'ils doivent rattraper le déshonneur que St. Jean a apporté sur la famille en agissant comme un groupe de bigots. Ce qui est bien sûr, pourquoi Lucius a refusé de nous accompagner, même si cela veut dire qu'il doit passer six semaines tout seul.  
  
Mais après cette année à Poudlard, je déteste vraiment dormir seule. Mon humeur ne s'améliore pas en me réveillant sans lui-et c'est seulement le second jour aujourd'hui. Quelle perte de temps! Et je dois aussi constamment surveiller ma langue. Pauvre grand-père, cependant, il est vraiment malheureux de la disparition de Viviane. D'un autre côté, il a cocufié père pendant des années, ce qui me donne un minimum de satisfaction mauvaise, même si je ne peux pas comprendre comment diable une femme peut trahir son mari. Eh bien, c'est peut-être seulement vrai si on est marié à Lucius. il me manque! Peut-être que je pourrais Transplaner à la maison ce soir, juste pour une heure quand tout le monde dormira .  
  
~*~  
  
Une page déchirée d'un journal intime, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
4 octobre 1982  
  
Quelquefois, les commentaires de McGonagall sont un peu plus que ce que je peux supporter sans jeter de sorts au hasard. Aujourd'hui elle était particulièrement odieuse, et j'ai décidé que je ne prendrais plus mes repas dans la Grande Salle. Seulement je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'avoir fait partir, alors je prétendrai que je le fais dans l'intérêt de la pureté de mon troisième oeil. Ce qui est des idioties mais on peut sortir des sottises en tas à ces scélérats et ils ne le reconnaîtront même pas. Dommage cependant, j'aimais bien m'asseoir à côté de Severus et nous moquer des autres. Eh bien moi, je me moque. Lui, il est simplement désagréable et intolérable.  
  
Il l'est vraiment avec Quirrell (pas que ce soit une grosse surprise.Quirrell est un tel idiot, je me demande ce qu'il enseigne à ses étudiants et pourquoi Dumbledore l'a embauché en premier lieu) et maintenant quelques personnes se sont mis dans la tête qu'il veut la place de Quirrell. Je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai et il a simplement reniflé.  
  
Amanda Bibine semble avoir quelque chose pour lui (Sev, pas Albert) mais il est assez inerte. Pas que je le mentionnerais jamais-il est assez amer comme cela-mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas de liaison du tout, parce qu'il L'attend. Quelques uns disent qu'il est homosexuel mais je ne le crois pas. Il semble assez hétéro. Si Dumbledore ne me faisait pas porter cet équipement ridicule, je pourrais même avoir une chance avec lui. Hmmm. peut- être que je devrais prédire quelque chose? Non, ce serait amoral (où est donc parti mon manque de scrupules Serpentard? Je dois essayer de le retrouver)  
  
~*~  
  
Au Manoir le 1 avril 1983  
  
Severus  
  
Bien que la date puisse suggérer que c'est un canular, c'est complètement sérieux. Depuis aujourd'hui, je travaille pour la commission du ministère pour l'élimination des créatures dangereuses. Avec la hache et tout. Il faut fêter cela-après tout nous sommes tous du bon côté maintenant-et donc j'aimerais t'inviter à venir au Manoir ce weekend. Lucius sera là aussi (pas de conjointes, cependant, même pas Narcissa.)  
  
A toi  
  
Owen  
  
~*~  
  
De la colonne société de la Gazette des Sorciers par Rita Skeeter, le 1 novembre 1983  
  
Tout comme l'année dernière la grande salle de réception du ministère de la magie était bourrée d'invités qui étaient arrivés de tous les recoins des îles britanniques pour célébrer le second anniversaire de la chute de Vous- Savez-Qui. Après le discours d'ouverture du ministre, Lucius Malfoy (voir photo en haut à gauche) a présenté un ordre de paiement de 15.000 galions de son compte à Gringott comme une contribution au fond de soutien des orphelins du ministère. La charmante Narcissa Malfoy, son épouse de sept ans et mère du jeune Drago (qui prend déjà la première place sur la liste des célibataires les plus éligibles de Sorcière Hebdo même s'il n'a que cinq ans) m'a dit confidentiellement qu'il est du devoir de tout sorcier d'essayer de rendre la vie de ces pauvres enfants aussi tolérable que possible.  
  
Les robes de soirée de Mme Malfoy, une création stupéfiante de " I Sarti Stregoni" de Milan attirèrent beaucoup de regards admiratifs, comme le fit le diablement bel air de son époux.  
  
Un autre don est allé à l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard; Stuart Wilkes (et les rumeurs prétendant que sa générosité est due à la pensée que son fils commencera son éducation là-bas en 1991 ne devraient pas être prises sérieusement) a donné au Directeur Albus Dumbledore la somme considérable de 8.000 galions. Dans son discours humoristique de remerciements, Dumbledore a promis qu'il ne dépenserait pas tout l'argent en sorbets au citron.  
  
Avant que la danse ne commence, les invités ont participé à un abondant buffet...  
  
~*~  
  
Los Gatos, le 28 décembre 1983  
  
Très chère Narcissa  
  
Si je n'étais pas sûr que je suis encore parfaitement vivant et en bonne santé, je dirais que je suis en enfer. Avec ce voyage en Amérique, je considère que toutes les dettes que je devais à Severus sont payées une fois pour toutes. Pas que j'ai jamais particulièrement aimé les Moldus, leur culture ou leurs inventions, mais ceci est pire que mes pires cauchemars.  
  
Clarissa ne va pas bien en fait, je suppose qu'elle ne vivra pas pour voir l'année prochaine. Imagine l'humeur de Severus. Il reste constamment avec elle à l'hôpital (la branche de Gringott de San Francisco érigera probablement un mémorial pour nous deux, considérant ce qu'ils gagnent avec les taux d'échange pour les énormes sommes que demandent ces cupides Moldus pour laisser quelqu'un mourir en paix) et il est très, très abattu.  
  
J'ai peur que tu doives assister à la réception du nouvel an du ministre toute seule, ma douce, ou peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Owen de t'accompagner, si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller seule. Pour dire la vérité, je préférerais les essais de conversation de Cornelius Fudge à cette morosité constante. Mon amour, j'espère que tu vas bien-ce sera un plaisir d'apprécier ta compagnie de nouveau après une si longue absence. Donne mon amour à Mère et à Drago.  
  
Affectueusement, ton  
  
Lucius  
  
~*~  
  
Poudlard , le 17 janvier 1984  
  
Chère Mme Rosier  
  
Vous ne vous rappellerez probablement pas de moi, puisque nous nous sommes seulement rencontrés une fois, peu après la remise de diplômes de Clarissa et moi.  
  
Clarissa et moi étions amis, mais avons perdu contact après la mort tragique de votre époux. Suite à une série de circonstances trop ennuyeuses à expliquer en détail j'ai été informé il y a environ quatre semaines, que Clarissa était hospitalisée à l'hôpital général de Los Gatos, près de San Francisco/ USA, et demandait à me voir. J'ai répondu à sa demande dès que mes obligations l'ont permis.  
  
Etant guérisseuse d'âme, vous pourriez avoir une connaissance de passage des drogues Moldues. Des informations que j'ai pu glaner pendant les quelques moments lucides de Clarissa, il semble qu'elle se soit adonnée à une substance appelée l'héroïne, qui semble avoir certaines ressemblances avec l'Elisir di Ganimede. Quand elle a été trouvée et amenée à l'hôpital, tout ce que les médecins pouvaient faire était de lui permettre de mourir en paix.  
  
J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir avoir le médaillon qu'elle portait-il est dans l'enveloppe incluse.  
  
Avec mes condoléances les plus sincères je reste  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Severus Rogue 


	2. Chapitre02

Partie 2  
  
Mars 1984-Septembre 1987  
  
12 mars 1984  
  
Mémorandum  
  
De: Nigle M. Fiddlepenny, Dptm. de la loi privée Au : Ministre Fudge  
  
Cher Cornelius  
  
Il semble que nous ayions un petit problème avec l'expropriation des Lestranges: St. Jean et Tabitha Lestrange avaient une fille, Viviane Hermione née le 19 septembre 1980, qui a disparu sans laisser de trace peu avant ou après l'attaque contre les Londubats. Ils ont probablement caché l'enfant, mais ils l'ont bien cachée et nous n'avons pas pu la localiser (Samuel Lestrange nous a autorisés à arrêter les recherches).  
  
Théoriquement, cette fortune est à elle, et doit être administrée par son tuteur, qui que ce soit. Ce qui est exactement le problème: Si elle est encore vivante, elle pourrait être n'importe où et a certainement un tuteur. D'un autre côté il y a quelques parents de sang, quelques uns étant citoyens britanniques (Samuel Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy.) Par conséquent, nous avons deux possibilités: Nous pourrions demander à Samuel Lestrange ou à Narcissa Malfoy s'ils sont disposés à agir comme administrateurs temporaires ou nous pourrions simplement décréter que le ministère (probablement mon service) le fera, suite à la situation peu claire concernant la tutelle. Il y a des précédents pour les deux procédures.  
  
Personnellement, je penche pour la demande à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, mais je ne voulais pas décider de ce problème important sans demander votre opinion.  
  
Nigel  
  
~*~  
  
Poudlard , le 23 mai 1984  
  
Chère Molly,  
  
Nul besoin de s'inquiéter-cette fois-ci, ni Bill ni Charlie n'ont fait d'horrible mauvaise blague. Je voulais simplement discuter avec toi de quelque chose d'important, et, à cause des examens de fin d'année imminents je ne pourrai pas le faire de manière personnelle.  
  
La plupart de mes collègues sont d'accord pour dire que le nombre d'A.S P.I.Cs de Bill sera probablement splendide, puisque c'est un garçon si doué. Tu le connais mieux que moi, et ainsi tu as parfaitement conscience de son trait aventureux. Même si ses boufonneries suffiraient à remplir la moitié de " L'Histoire de Poudlard" , ce trait particulier de caractère pourrait s'avérer être aussi un avantage, s'il est utilisé raisonnablement. Bill semble avoir compris cela, car hier il est venu dans mon bureau me dire qu'il aimerait postuler pour l'emploi de Rompeur de Sortilège à Gringott. Tu sais comment sont les gobelins-ils demandent au moins trois lettres de recommandation dans des matières différentes. Gideon Flitwick, Albus et moi sommes parfaitement disposés à les écrire, mais j'ai suggéré que nous attendions que tu nous ai donné ton opinion à ce sujet. Après tout, Bill est ton aîné, et peut-être es-tu peu enthousiaste à le laisser aller au Pérou, en Egypte ou en Perse ou à quelque site de trésors cachés qu'ils l'envoient.  
  
Alors s'il te plaît discutes en avec Arthur et fais-moi connaître ce qui en ressort dès que possible.  
  
Je dois partager mes vacances d'été entre Poudlard et la maison, alors peut- être que nous pourrons nous voir alors. Pour l'instant, transmets mon amour à Arthur et aux enfants.  
  
A toi  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
~*~  
  
Un avis à la page.3 de la Gazette des Sorciers le 3 juin 1984  
  
NOUVEAU DIRECTEUR A L'ECOLE DE DURMSTRANG  
  
Dimitrij Smiertkov, Directeur de l'école de Durmstrang, prendra sa retraite à la fin de cette année d'école. Son successeur désigné est Igor Karkaroff, autrefois Professeur des Forces du Mal à la même institution.  
  
~*~  
  
CHER PER NOELL,  
  
S'IL TE PLAIT APORT MOI UN SERPEN. MAMAN DI NON MAI J'EN VEU VRAIMANT UN. ET UN LIVRE A PROPO DE SERPENS AVEC DES IMAJES.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
OKSFORD (DEJA 9 HEUR N'EN DI RIEN)  
  
Ajouté de l'écriture manuscrite de Carol Anne Granger: " 14 décembre 1984"  
  
~*~  
  
Un fragment de la colonne " J'ai Rencontré Un Héros", Sorcière Hebdo, numéro 51/1984  
  
Q: Et vous êtes sûre que c'était Harry Potter, Mme Quendledragon?  
  
R : Absolument sûre. J'avais ce pressentiment étrange ce matin, parce qu'habituellement je n'ai pas vraiment envie de flâner dans Londres Moldus si peu de temps avant Noël. C'est simplement trop plein de monde pour moi. Cependant, il y avait ce quelque chose qui me poussait à aller me promener. Et alors-je ne faisais pas vraiement attention aux passants, parce que je regardais les vitrines-alors j'ai soudain senti que je devais regarder à gauche et je l'ai vu.  
  
Q: Et de quoi avait-il l'air? R: Eh, bien, en dehors de la cicatrice, ce qui est pourquoi je l'ai immédiatement reconnu . difficile à dire. Un peu effrayé peut-être, et très mince. Il a quoi maintenant? Quatre ans?  
  
Q: Oui , presque quatre ans et demi.  
  
R: Tout à fait ce que je pensais. Eh bien, je dirais certainement qu'il est trop mince, presque décharné. Le femme qui était avec lui-pas du genre gentille si vous me demandez mon avis-avait un autre garçon, et celui là était.eh bien, plus que bien-portant. Mais le petit Harry. je doute qu'il soit traité comme il le devrait.  
  
Q: Et qu'avez vous ressenti quand vous avez posé les yeux sur le Survivant?  
  
R: Eh bien, comme vous pouvez probablement l'imaginer, j'étais complètement bouleversée de..  
  
~*~  
  
Une note en p.12 de la gazette des sorciers le 28 avril 1985  
  
LUDO JOUE POUR LE MINISTERE  
  
Après un spectaculaire 190: 70 pour les Frelons de Wimbourne, Ludo Verpey a annoncé aujourd'hui que cette saison de Quidditch était aussi sa dernière. A partir du 1 octobre, il travaillera désormais pour le ministère de la magie comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Des sources officieuses ont confirmé la rumeur qu'il serait probablement chef du département des jeux et sports magiques.  
  
~*~  
  
22 juin 1985  
  
Cornelius  
  
J'ai essayé de t' appeler par Cheminette à ton bureau mais tu étais déjà parti. D'où cette courte note.  
  
Comme je te l'ai déjà dit maintes fois, tu dois retirer Bertha Jorkins de mon service et la mettre à un poste où son étourderie ne peut pas causer de dégâts (Je suggère le département de Verpey ou débarasse t'en aux Artéfacts Moldus.) J'avais le Ministre de la Magie Indien ici aujourd'hui, et elle a oublié de réserver les voitures. Je ne pouvais même pas la gronder, parce qu'elle est arrivée au bureau avec trois heures de retard. La situation est devenue vraiment intolérable, alors je m'attends à ce que tu me débarrasses de Jorkins avant la fin de cette semaine.  
  
Salutations  
  
Bartemius  
  
~*~  
  
Chère Mme Granger  
  
J'ai demandé à Hermione de vous donner cette note. Je vous écris parce que j'aimais vous parler de votre fille- ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de mauvais ou de contrariant. Mais vous pourriez vouloir envisager de l'envoyer à l'école avec un an d'avance et j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de discuter de cette possibilité de façon personnelle. S'il vous plaît appelez moi au jardin d'enfants quand cela vous conviendra.  
  
Tendres Salutations  
  
Lizzie Marshton  
  
~*~  
  
8 septembre 1985  
  
Chère Mme Figg  
  
C'est juste un petit quelque chose de Crète, une petite marque de notre reconnaissance pour vous occuper de Harry pendant notre absence. J'espère qu'il se tient correctement. S'il vous plaît rappelez-vous qu'il ne doit pas regarder la télé, car cela aggravera seulement son tempérament déjà violent et imprévisible.  
  
Mon époux et Dudley avons de mauvais coups de soleils, mais autrement nous apprécions tous nos vacances.  
  
Tous nos v?ux et à bientôt  
  
Pétunia Dursley  
  
~*~  
  
MANOIR MALFOY 27 NOVEMBRE 1985  
  
CHERE ONCLE SEVEROUS  
  
PERE DIT QUE CE N'EST PAS POLI DE DEMANDER DES CADEAUS DE NOEL MAIS JE PEUX TRRES BIEN ECRIRE MAINTENANT. ET JE N'AI PLUS PEUR Dé HIBOUS GREND-DUC. S'IL TE PLAIT JE VOUDRAIS BEAUCOUP D'INGREDENTS DE POCHONS ET UN CHODRUM ET BEAUCOUP DE FIOL DE CRISTEL POUR METTRE LES POCHONS DEDANS. PERE SERA TRRES EN COLERE MAIS SI TU DIS QUE C'ETAIT TON IDE IL NE SERA PLUS TRRES EN COLERE .  
  
SINCEREMENT TON  
  
DRAGO MALFOY  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandrie, le 2 décembre 1985  
  
Chère Ginny  
  
Avec un peu de chance cela arrivera avant Noël, car cela contient un cadeau spécial pour ma petite soeur spéciale. Maman devra te lire la lettre, comme je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire en lettres capitales (les hiboux du courrier vont partir dans dix minutes.) Alors, ci-joint un scarabée. Tu peux le porter sur une chaîne autour de ton cou, et il devrait te protéger du mal. En considérant que Fred et George ne vivent que pour le but de te taquiner, cela pourrait être utile. Ne pleure plus s'il te plaît Ginny, je viendrai à la maison environ une semaine cet été.  
  
Je te serre très fort et embrasse toutes les taches de rousseur sur ton nez.  
  
Ton Bill   
  
~*~  
  
Institut d'Inverness Pour les Malades Incurables  
  
23 février 1986  
  
Cher M. Rogue,  
  
Il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer que votre mère, Mme Aminta Rogue est morte hier le 22 février 1986, d'un arrêt cardiaque dû à de la malnutrition et à de l'épuisement physique. Je peux vous assurer, cependant, qu'elle a eu une fin paisible et n'a pas souffert.  
  
S'il vous plaît faites-moi savoir dès que possible quand et où vous souhaitez que les funérailles aient lieu, de sorte que nous puissions prendre les mesures nécessaires. Je comprends que vos devoirs à Poudlard puissent ne pas vous permettre de venir ici dans l'avenir proche, par conséquent je prends la liberté de vous envoyer les quelques affaires personnelles de votre mère dans le colis ci-joint.  
  
Avec mes condoléances les plus sincères je reste  
  
Henrietta Brocklehurst  
  
Directrice Administrative  
  
~*~  
  
(De l'écriture manuscrite de Molly Weasley mais évidemment dicté par sa fille)  
  
le Terrier le 25 février 1986  
  
Cher Bill,  
  
Merci beaucoup pour le scarabée. Je le porte tout le temps et ne l'enlève jamais. Il aide beaucoup, contre Ron aussi. Maman m'a dit qu'il fait froid la nuit dans le désert, et donc j'ai fait cet écharpe pour toi. Couleurs de Gryffindor, j'espère que tu aimes. J'ai juste pleuré un petit moment quand je l'ai tricotté parce que je pensais à toi, et que tu le porterais mais que je ne pourrais pas te voir.  
  
Viendras-tu vraiment cet été? Maman dit que c'est encore dans quatre ou cinq mois. Je suppose que c'est assez long mais j'attendrai.  
  
Ta Ginny  
  
~*~  
  
Cher Père  
  
Dois-je vraiment apprendre le Français? Et ne pourrais-je pas l'apprendre à la maison? S'il vous plaît laissez-moi revenir à la maison, vous me manquez, ainsi que mère et grand-mère Yelena.  
  
Grand-mère Heloïse est vraiment gentille, et les autres aussi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être avec vous au manoir. Et je ne dois pas laisser Mina dormir dans mon lit et c'est absolument inutile si je leur dis que mère le permet. Je sais que je ne dois pas pleurer parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleure jamais, mais je vais seulement avoir six ans et je me sens si terriblement mal. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi rentrer à la maison, je promets que j'apprendrai le français et tout ce que vous voulez.  
  
Votre fils  
  
Drago  
  
P.S. pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que j'avais une sorte de cousine, eh bien, c'est la cousine de mère alors je suppose qu'elle est une sorte de tante au deuxième degré?  
  
~*~  
  
Stockholm, le 28 mars 1986  
  
Très Chère Hermione  
  
Voici la carte que nous t'avons promise. Nous avons passé trois heures à en chercher une avec une image d'hiver, mais j'ai peur qu'ils n'en aient aucune à ce moment de l'année. Le congrès est très intéressant, et la ville est vraiment belle. Essaye de ne pas créer trop de problèmes à Tante Cecily, chérie. Tout notre amour  
  
Maman et papa  
  
~*~  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
4 avril 1986  
  
Drago est revenu aujourd'hui-je suis si heureuse que Lucius ait finalement entendu raison. C'est très bien et bon pour un Malfoy de parler Français couramment, mais c'est ma langue maternelle après tout et ne je serai que trop contente de la lui enseigner.  
  
C'est un enfant si curieux, et la mention de Viviane a mené cette qualité innée à de nouvelles hauteurs. Nous lui avons raconté l'histoire (version abrégée, et conte-de-fée bien sûr,) et maintenant il veut la trouver coûte que coûte. Si la tradition de la famille n'était pas contre, il devrait vraiment avoir un frère ou une soeur. Mais cela pourrait être un autre garçon et cela créerait simplement des problèmes avec l'héritage, puisque la fortune entière revient au premier enfant mâle. Mais je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir avoir un autre enfant.  
  
Cependant, Severus était là pour dîner (Drago a demandé à mon père de lui donner un magnifique livre de la bibliothèque de famille, datant de la Renaissance au sujet des potions, et il voulait terriblement le donner en cadeau à 'Oncle Severus') et lui et Lucius ont décidé de faire quelques enquêtes sur le destin de Viviane. Yelena avait un sourire très étrange toute la soirée mais a refusé d'en expliquer la raison. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai déjà écrit mais je remercie les dieux chaque nuit de m'avoir bénie avec une telle belle-mère (sans parler de mon époux mais ça c'est différent.)  
  
C'est étrange de voir combien je me sens soudainement inquiète au sujet de Viviane. Il semble que malgré tout, le sang est vraiment plus épais que l'eau.  
  
~*~  
  
Poudlard , le 10 avril 1986  
  
Chère Maman,  
  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas utiliser de gros mots, mais c'est vraiment emmerdant ici depuis que Bill a eu son diplôme. Autrement je vais bien. Tu ne vas pas y croire, mais hier une licorne m'a permis de la toucher- incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Professor Brûlopot a été complètement renversé et a dit que j'étais extrêmement doué pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme si je ne le savais pas! Cela et la Botanique semblent être seuls mes seuls points forts (non, ne me demande pas pour les Potions-Rogue me rend complètement fou. Si je suis comme cela à l'âge de vingt-huit ans, je me tuerai, honnêtement, même si c'est seulement pour ces horribles costumes noirs.)  
  
Mais ceci n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'écris. J'ai eu une retenue avec Rogue hier (pas de commentaire, s'il te plaît, tu sais que ce n'est qu'en partie de ma faute) et il m'a fait préparer un baume soignant pour Madame Pomfresh (elle envoie son amour à propos.) J'étais seul dans la salle, et j'ai soudain vu un rat déguerpir sur le sol, en plein dans la direction du bureau de Rogue. Considérant comment il traite ses élèves, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à un rat. Alors je l'ai assommé et attrapé, et j'ai demandé une petite cage à Brûlopot.  
  
Et maintenant vient la question: Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, mais Percy va commencer l'école l'année prochaine et il voudra certainement un animal familier. Et si j'apportais le rat quand je rentrerai pour les vacances d'été, comme cela tu pourrais lui dire (à Percy, pas au rat) que tu l'as pris pour lui un an plus tôt, pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à lui avant il ne l'apporte à Poudlard? Il semble assez gentil, peut-être un peu gros. Et il y a un orteil manquant à sa patte avant droite, pauvre petite chose.  
  
Eh bien, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Si tu ne veux pas que je le ramène à la maison, je libérerai quelque part sur les terres (en espérant que McGonagall ne l'aura pas pour dîner.)  
  
Embrasse Ginny pour moi!  
  
Charlie  
  
~*~  
  
Manoir Malfoy le 2 juin 1986  
  
Severus  
  
Il semble que mon contact ait finalement découvert là où est la fille de St. Jean. Cette petite fille a à l'évidence eu beaucoup de chance, car elle a été adoptée par un couple de dentistes et habite maintenant à Oxford sous le nom de Hermione Granger (Je suppose que si St. Jean savait cela, les Détraqueurs n'auraient plus grand chose de quoi se nourrir.) Je l'ai dit à Narcissa et elle est très heureuse-ceci a dû l'accabler plus que je n'en avais conscience. Drago semble avoir oublié sa tante perdue, ce qui est heureux, parce que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment lui parler d'elle. Ils ont après tout le même âge et commenceront tous les deux l'école en 1991- espérons que ce ne soit pas dans la même maison, bien que je ne puisse guère imaginer qu'elle finisse ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.  
  
Narcissa m'a montré ta lettre de doléances concernant ton enseignement. Je pense quelquefois que nous devrions être reconnaissants envers Fudge le faible d'esprit au lieu de le condamner, parce qu'il était si désireux de rétablir la 'paix'. Essaye d'imaginer ce que serait ta vie quotidienne si on parlait vraiment de l'histoire récente! Comme sont les choses, les Serpentards pevent être difficile à manipuler, mais au moins ils ne sont pas constamment en guerre avec toutes les autres maisons.  
  
Je suis content que tu nous accompagnes au Château** cet été. C' est un endroit très agréable pour passer les mois chauds, étant si haut dans les montagnes, et Drago sera certainement impatient d'apprendre quoi que ce soit que tu lui enseigne (quelque chose qu l'on ne peut hélas pas dire de son attitude envers ses précepteurs).  
  
A toi  
  
Lucius  
  
~*~  
  
St Malo le 15 juillet 1986  
  
Très chère Cecily  
  
Tu avais raison, St. Malo est charmant. La maison est vraiment confortable, et nous nous plaisons tous beaucoup ici, par-dessus tout parce qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud même quand le temps est beau.  
  
Je voulais simplement t'écrire une carte postale, le truc habituel des vacances, mais ensuite j'ai décidé du contraire. Je ne peux pas mentir à ma propre soeur, et ne pas dire la vérité est comme mentir, du moins à mon opinion. Alors ceci pourrait devenir une assez longue lettre.  
  
C'est au sujet de Hermione-peut-être que tu l'avais déjà deviné. J'aime cette enfant comme si elle était ma propre chair et mon propre sang , peut- être encore plus et Peter aussi. Seulement quelque fois.je ne peux presque pas l'écrire, parce que cela semble si épouvantable. Elle m'effraye quelquefois un peu. Pas parce qu'elle est agressive ou désagréable; au contraire, elle est une enfant extraordinairement calme et d'un naturel doux. Mais d'une certaine manière, elle est étrange.  
  
Nous avons été ici à peine plus de dix jours, et Hermione parle déjà le français mieux que Peter ou moi. Bien sûr, nous avons toujours su qu'elle était extrêmement intelligente, brillante même, mais c'est franchement étonnant. Peut-être que je suis simplement une idiote-beaucoup d'autre mères seraient simplement enthousiastes, parce qu'elles ont un génie dans la famille. Eh bien, peut-être que je serais enthousiaste, aussi, s'il n'y avait pas ces évènements étranges.  
  
Tu sais combien elle aime lire, bien que ni Peter ni moi ne l'ayions jamais forcé à apprendre. Je peux honnêtement dire qu'elle s'est apprise toute seule. Maintenant elle peut lire aussi vite qu'un adulte (plus vite, si tu considères l'adulte moyen.) Nous avons tous les deux peur que ses yeux puissent souffrir de la tension constante et donc nous essayons de la dissuader de lire au moins le soir. La nuit dernière, Peter lui a lu une histoire pour l'endormir, puis il a éteint la lumière. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se lève pas pour rallumer, il a laissé la porte entrouverte et est resté là quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. J'étais assise dans la salle de séjour, en train d'écrire des cartes postales quand il est entré, ayant l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il jure-et tu sais comment il est, il n'imagine jamais de choses-que la lumière s'est rallumée alors qu'elle était dans le lit. Juste comme ça. Il y a aucune façon qu'elle puisse être sortie du lit, l'ait allumée (il aurait entendu le 'click') et soit retourner se coucher.  
  
Tu connais toutes ces idioties au sujet de phénomènes paranormaux- seulement je ne crois pas vraiment qu'une telle chose existe. Mais maintenant il semble que Hermione me force à reconsidérer mes idées. Et pour dire la vérité je suis désespérée. Je ne veux pas traîner mon enfant chez un psychiatre, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si la presse avait vent de ça. Je devrai lui en parler, aussi prudemment que possible, mais j'ai si peur qu'elle puisse croire que nous ne l'aimons plus parce qu'elle est différente. D'un autre côté, elle commencera l'école en septembre-et si elle fait ce genre de trucs à l'école? Nous ne pourrons pas la protéger alors.  
  
Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi je te dis tout ceci, tu ne pourras pas nous aider. Tu seras simplement inquiète, parce que tu aimes ta petite nièce, qui est aussi studieuse que toi. Peut-être que j'exagère le problème. Peut-être qu'il y a une explication simple. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de chose à cela. Le temps le montrera je suppose. S'il te plaît ne te tourmente pas trop -peut-être que les choses auront changé quand nous serons rentrés.  
  
Ta  
  
Carol-Anne  
  
P.S. Il y a une chambre de plus, alors tu pourrais vraiment faire un saut ici pour un weekend!  
  
~*~  
  
Ste Mangouste le 13 septembre 1986  
  
Chère Mme Tyler  
  
Le Dr Nelson et moi avons discuté en profondeur de votre demande. Je me rappelle de Neville bien sûr, depuis les semaines qu'il a pasée sous ma garde en tant que petit enfant après l'attaque contre ses parents, et j'ai regardé à nouveau dans la pensine, simplement pour contrôler si mes souvenirs étaient exacts. De ce que j'ai vu et de ce que vous m'avez dit de votre petit-fils, j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il était un enfant très calme et stable, même si un peu retiré et peu sûr de lui. En ce qui concerne ses capacités magiques, je vous conseillerais vraiment d'avoir de la patience. J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants qui ne montraient pas de premiers signes avant leur neuvième ou dixième anniversaire ; chez quelques uns d'entre eux, la magie innée a seulement été réveillée quand ils ont commencé l'école. Vous n'avez absolument aucun besoin de vous inquiéter au contraire, vous pourriez vouloir empêcher les membres excessivement zélés de la famille d'essayer de la faire sortir de lui en 'lui faisant peur'. Cela causera probablement plus de mal que de bien.  
  
Quant à votre question si Neville est assez vieux pour voir ses parents, je pense que la vérité, aussi terrible qu'elle puisse être, ne devrait pas être tue à un enfant plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il a six ans et est ainsi parfaitement capable de comprendre ce qui s'est produit, si cela lui est expliqué d'une manière convenable pour un enfant. Par conséquent je suggérerais que nous prenions un rendez-vous, pour que nous puissions lui parler toutes les deux (le problème pourrait être trop émotionnel pour que vous puissiez lui en parler calmement) et jauger ses réactions. Après une, peut-être deux sessions, il devrait être suffisamment préparé à faire une première, courte visite à Frank et Eleanor.  
  
J'espère que ceci vous aidera à prendre votre décision.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Roberta Rosier  
  
~*~  
  
Cher Albus  
  
Oui, les rumeurs sont vraies. Après plus de 45 ans à être un Auror, j'en ai assez et je veux prendre ma retraite. Et les regards implorants de Fudge ne changeront pas cette décision. Particulièrement parce que le ministère ne me traite pas trop bien-l'amende après que j'ai prononcé le nom de Voldemort pendant une réunion l'année dernière était seulement la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. J'ai combattu toute ma vie et je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de paix maintenant. Ce qui répond à ta question je suppose: je suis vraiment honoré, et je regrette sincèrement que ton instructeur de DCFM soit un tel idiot incompétent. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je veux la paix et cela exclut l'enseignement. En outre, je ne crois pas que je pourrais rester plus d'un jour sans ensorceler cette créature de Rogue pour la faire disparaître. Tu peux me dire qu'il n'est pas un des larbins de Voldemort aussi souvent que tu le veux et je serai encore convaincu qu'il est un maudit Mangemort.  
  
De toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'eûs fait un bon professeur. Mais merci d'avoir demandé. Je te ferai savoir où tu peux me trouver dès que possible, comme cela tu pourras venir me rendre visite pendant les vacances d'été pour jouer aux échecs ou se battre en duel-comme tu préféres.  
  
Ton  
  
Alastor Maugrey  
  
~*~  
  
D'un journal intime, vraisemblablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
7 janvier 1987  
  
De retour au travail. Et c'était la toute dernière fois que je rentrerai à la maison pour les vacances. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand exactement j'ai trop grandi pour ma famille mais cela s'est probablement passé pendant que j'étais à Baton Rouge. De mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, vraiment, vraiment sombre. Considère même épouser Quirrell, ce qui dit tout. Mais je me demande simplement quelquefois ce que je fais de ma vie. L'année prochaine j'aurai 30 ans et qu'est-ce que j'aurai accompli? Absolument rien. Merde, merde, merde. Je suis une voyante, et je pourrais faire des tas d'argent mais qui voudrait embaucher une voyante ex-Serpentard ces jours ci? Eh bien, Albus Dumbledore à l'évidence. Et personne d'autre.  
  
Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être seule. Je ne veux pas me marier ou avoir des enfants. Mais j'aimerais vivre un peu, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, merde. Le mauvais âge, aussi. Les septième année sont trop jeunes (même si je ne pousserais pas Charlie Weasley hors de mon lit, et il est seulement en sixième année) et les autres professeurs sont trop vieux. A l'exception d'Albert et de Severus. Un idiot qui bégaye et un reclus plein d'amertume. Quel choix! Ne peux pas avoir une affaire avec Quirrell, parce qu'il me suivait constamment comme un chiot. Et avec Severus on ne peut simplement pas avoir d'affaire-il est bien trop tendu. Je me demande quand il reverra cette femme(l'image est incroyablement insistante, alors je sais qu'elle est encore vivante) quelquefois je parle d'elle mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Je crois que je sais qu'il ne fait que semblant, néanmoins.  
  
Et je viens de prendre une décision: Je passerai mes vacances d'été dans quelque endroit exotique, moldu bien sûr, où je pourrai me dénouer les cheveux dans tous les sens du terme. Une bonne baise fera probablement des merveilles pour moi.  
  
~*~  
  
Poudlard, le 7 mars 1987  
  
Cher Drago  
  
Ton père a raison, comme toujours. Il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire commencer l'école quatre ans trop tôt, alors j'ai peur que tu doives étancher ta soif de connaissance à la maison, en faisant de la vie de tes précepteurs un enfer.  
  
Sois sûr que produire un homunculus n'est pas seulement extrêmement illégal, cette créature s'avérerait aussi très certainement être un frère ou une soeur très mécontentant. Alors la réponse est non. Et bien que le néologisme de 'Anthropomagus' fasse honneur à ton intelligence, Mina est peu susceptible de se transformer en humaine n'importe quand. De plus tu devrais te souvenir qu'elle a presque six ans, ce qui aboutirait à un humain d'environ quarante-deux ans. Treize ans de plus que tes parents- alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu souhaites.  
  
S'il te plaît comprends que le Quidditch ne provoque pas mon enthousiasme. Cependant, je suis disposé à croire que tu es très adroit sur un balai, surtout si ton père partage cette opinion.  
  
Si tu réussis à restituer à l'objet ci-inclu sa taille originelle, cela devrait te divertir pendant les prochaines semaines. Si tu ne réussis pas, cela veut dire que tu devras travailler tes sortilèges élémentaires.  
  
A toi  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
~*~  
  
Du journal intime de Hermione Granger  
  
19 septembre 1987  
  
Cher journal  
  
Je t'ai reçu pour mon septième anniversaire. Je suppose que tu sais déjà cela. Et je devrais écrire toutes mes pensées importantes sur tes pages.  
  
Je crois que j'ai des tas de pensées importantes. Mais si je les écris, elles ne seront plus secrètes. Il est trop facile d'ouvrir ce cadnas. Alors je ne devrais écrire mes pensées nulle part. Je les garderai simplement dans ma tête. C'est mieux. Quelqu'un pourrait trouver ce journal et le lire.  
  
Si Dick Salter le trouve: Tu es stupide, stupide, stupide, Dick et je te déteste.  
  
** en français dans le texte 


	3. Chapitre03

Partie 3  
  
Octobre 1987 - juillet 1989  
  
Poudlard, le 17 octobre 1987  
  
Lucius,  
  
Essaye de ne pas être un idiot fanatique, juste pour une fois. Je comprends ton préjugé contre tout ce qui est Moldu, et je comprends aussi que Drago doit respecter la tradition familiale. Mais lire quelques ouvrages de littérature Moldue ne va pas lui nuire, au contraire. Je ne mettrais jamais en péril tes principes devant lui, mais permets moi de te dire qu'être partial contre 'Alice au pays des merveilles' n'est pas un principe, c'est de l'étroitesse d'esprit pure et simple. Au moins lis le avant de juger. Ce garçon est assez vieux pour comprendre qu'il y a certaines choses que l'on peut faire chez soi mais dont on ne doit jamais parler à personne. Il doit apprendre cela en tout cas, pour survivre sept années à Serpentard.  
  
En parlant de Serpentard: Si tu peux te libérer quelques heures, pourrais- tu me rendre un service en venant à Poudlard samedi? D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'équipe de Quidditch ne semble pas très prometteuse, et j'aimerais entendre ton opinion. Amène Drago, si tu veux-considérant qu'il a hérité de ton faible** pour ce jeu, il devrait apprécier voir les sélections. Ensuite, nous pouvons le renvoyer au Manoir par Cheminette, et dîner dans mes appartements (à moins que tu préfères tirer le Gouverneur de ton chapeau et manger à la Grande Table.)  
  
A toi  
  
Severus  
  
ß*ß  
  
De la Gazette des Sorciers, novembre ou décembre 1987  
  
PARKINSON DE RETOUR EN ANGLETERRE-LES HARPIES AU SEPTIEME CIEL  
  
Ridley Parkinson, qui joue en position de Gardien pour Les Tonnerres de Toulon** depuis 1981, reviendra finalement en Angleterre, après avoir reçu une offre intéressante des Harpies de Holyhead. Son contrat avec l'équipe française se termine le 31 décembre, ainsi il va jouer son premier match en tant que Gardien pour les Harpies le 15 janvier, contre les Canons de Chudley.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Shkoder, le 9 février 1988  
  
Cher Directeur Dumbledore,  
  
Plus de six années ont passé, et je ne vous ai pas envoyé une seule lettre. Je pourrais essayer de me justifier et de trouver des excuses, même des excuses crédibles, pour mon silence, mais cela serait vous faire une injustice que vous ne méritez pas. Alors je vais simplement vous dire la vérité: j'ai voulu oublier, et j'y ai même réussi. Cela aurait été trop difficile et pénible d'essayer de bannir des souvenirs particuliers de mon esprit, alors j'ai tenté de les effacer tous. L'Europe a toujours ses forêts profondes et sombres où les créatures sauvages sont laissées en paix, et donc j'ai mené une existence à moitié de loup et à moitié humaine qui me convient plutôt bien.  
  
Cependant, je ne vous écris pas pour vous raconter mes exploits dans les forêts des Balkans mais pour vous donner quelques nouvelles tout à fait troublantes. Depuis l'année dernière, plus ou moins, j'ai erré en Albanie du nord au sud et du sud au nord. D'une certaine façon, c'est toujours un pays sauvage, où vous pouvez errer des jours de suite sans rencontrer un être humain. Mais je crois que quelque chose de diabolique est à l'oeuvre ici, bien qu'il soit difficile de donner une description plus détaillée- c'est plus un sentiment des tripes que quoi que ce soit de concret.  
  
Dans les montagnes près de la frontière grecque, je me suis approché d'une maison, pendant la pleine lune. Et même si j'appartiens la partie la plus sombre de la faune magique quand je suis sous ma forme de loup, l'atmosphère maléfique entourant le bâtiment m'effrayait suffisament pour me faire partir. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'approcher à moins de peut- être cinquante mètres. Elle est abandonnée mais semble avoir une vie propre, exsudant quelque avertissement sinistre. Quelques semaines plus tard, et déjà à environ soixante-quinze kilomètres vers le nord, je suis entré dans une région étrangement stérile. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun petit animal, et même les plus grands semblaient l'éviter. Alors j'ai décidé de rester dans les environs jusqu'à ce que je me retransforme, parce que, comme vous le savez, je peux communiquer avec les loups-dont il y a abondance dans les montagnes albanaises-au moins jusqu'à un certain degré, pendant la pleine lune.  
  
Ce que j'ai entendu m'a glacé le sang. Il semble que quelque genre de serpent gigantesque ait choisi cette partie des bois comme son domaine de chasse-d'après ce que les loups ont pu me dire, il ne ressemble à aucun spécimen qu'ils connaissent, et il est extrêmement venimeux. Vous pouvez vous imaginer combien il est difficile de traduire les modèles de pensée animaux en langue humaine, mais j'ai compris que les loups sentaient quelque chose de primitif, d'atavique dans cette créature, quelque chose qui n'appartient certainement plus à notre âge.  
  
Bien que j'aie essayé d'oublier, de supprimer ces informations, avec tant d'autres choses, elles n'ont jamais vraiment quitté mon esprit et réapparaîssaient de plus en plus souvent. Je sais, bien sûr, que Voldemort n'a pas été tué. Et plus d'une fois, l'Albanie a été mentionnée à propos de lui. Peut-être que je dramatise seulement trop, mais je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr, et c'est une raison suffisante pour que je vous écrive. Je sens que, avec vous, cette information est entre de bonnes mains. Vous saurez quoi en faire.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 16 avril 1988  
  
Je sais depuis des semaines que quelque chose irritait constamment Lucius. De manière peu habituelle, il était froid et irritable avec tout le monde, y compris Yelena. Le pauvre Drago était très déconcerté parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pour dire la vérité, je commençais moi-même à me sentir peu sûre de moi, redoutant que peut-être, après douze ans de mariage, mon mari puisse avoir perdu son intérêt en moi. Je sais assez de choses au sujet de ses équipées avant notre noce pour craindre qu'une femme ne soit pas assez pour lui. Hier soir, cependant, j'en ai eu assez de dormir dans des lits séparés et je suis furtivement allée dans ses chambres après minuit.  
  
Il était encore debout et entièrement habillé, assis dans le noir et il regardait par la fenêtre, méditant sombrement. Et finalement, finalement il s'est ouvert à moi-évidemment la pression était devenue trop grande pour lui. Alors il m'a dit qu'il commence à sentir la Marque Sombre le tirer de temps en temps. Elle a été invisible depuis la chute de Voldemort, et elle l'est toujours. Mais il dit qu'il sent quelque chose, très faiblement, à peine reconnaissable. Mais c'est là. Severus et Owen sentent la même chose (probablement que les autres aussi, mais il serait imprudent de le leur demander)  
  
Même si je suis contente que mon mari soit finalement de retour vers moi, je suis profondément inquiête. Nous savons tous que Voldemort n'est pas mort. Et s'il revient? Qui sait où il a été entretemps? Peut-être que son esprit maléfique traînait ici, dans notre maison, ou dans quelque endroit où il pouvait tout entendre. S'il revient, il voudra se venger, parce qu'il a été trahi. S'il tue mon enfant. je suis allée dans la chambre de Drago ce matin et je l'ai regardé dormir. Si calme et paisible, et si innocent. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quoi que ce soit leur arrivait, à lui ou à Lucius.  
  
Ce mélange entre soulagement et anxiété est très étrange et dérangeant. J'avais espéré que nous puissions mener une vie tranquille, mais il semble que notre paix puisse être mise en péril.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Oxford, le 3 août 1988  
  
Chers Carol-Anne et Peter,  
  
Il semble que le camp d'été n'ait pas été une si bonne idée après tout. Hier matin, Hermione m'a appelée, pleurant et complètement hors d'elle, et elle m'a demandé de venir la chercher. Elle semblait si terriblement bouleversée que j'ai dû combattre mon instinct maternel-d'habitude dormant mais soudain réveillé à nouveau-qui me disait de sauter dans la voiture immédiatement. Alors j'ai appelé Mademoiselle Dellman d'abord. Elle était bien sûr hésitante à reconnaître que quoi que ce soit de grave puisse être arrivé à n'importe lequel des enfants pendant qu'ils étaient sous sa garde, mais quand j'ai précisé que je n'allais pas la poursuivre en justice ni la battre, elle a finalement avoué la vérité. Cela concorde parfaitement avec ce que Hermione m'a dit.  
  
Mademoiselle Dellman avait organisé un jeu genre ' Cowboys et Indiens', et avait finalement persuadé Hermione de participer. Le jeu battait son plein, quand soudain tous les enfants (voulant dire les membres des deux groupes, pas seulement les adversaires) ont commencé d'abord à la taquiner, puis à la frapper et et finalement à la battre. Apparemment Mademoiselle Dellman ne s'en est pas rendu compte immédiatement, et quand elle est finalement allée voir ce qui était arrivé, Hermione était assise sur le sol, toute contusionnée et saignante, et un des garçons était pendu dans un arbre, à quatre mètres cinquante au-dessus du sol et il hurlait comme un fou. Alors Dellman a amené notre fille au médecin du coin qui l'a soignée, mais quand ils sont retournés au camp, les enfants commençaient à devenir vraiment méchants. C'est alors que Hermione m'a appelé.  
  
Inutile de dire que j'ai conduit immédiatement jusqu'à Leeds. Je suis arrivée en début d'après-midi, et j'ai amené Hermione à l'Hôpital pour un examen plus minutieux (on ne sait jamais avec ces médecins de campagne). Elle va parfaitement bien, rien de cassé, seulement des bleus et une contusion du poignet gauche. Au moins elle a un peu repris son sourire quand nous avons étudié ses radiographies. Considérant le fait que nous étions toutes les deux extrêmement fatiguées, j'ai décidé de passer la nuit à Leeds et je l'ai emmenée voir la Maison Harewood et puis je l'ai emmenée dîner.  
  
Je suppose qu'elle va bien maintenant, mais vous devez lui parler dès que vous reviendrez. Je sais que c'est votre fille et tout, et probablement que je ne devrais pas interférer, mais j'aime cet enfant et vous aussi, et donc nous lui devons ceci. Nul besoin de revenir plus tôt que vous l'aviez prévu, en tout cas-elle dévore ma bibliothèque et sera parfaitement heureuse de lire quelques jours de plus.  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Cecily  
  
ß*ß  
  
Château** Malefoi, Le 5 août 1988  
  
Directeur,  
  
Selon votre demande, Lucius et moi avons Transplané en Albanie. La maison est vide, tout comme Lupin vous l'a dit, mais je ne peux pas nier que l'atmosphère soit certainement mystérieuse. Nous avons lancé quelques sortilèges de détection mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace de magie. Aucune trace de Nagini non plus-bien que ce fût mentir que de dire que je le regrette-et aucune trace de vie en général. Cependant, nous avons tous les deux senti nos Marques remuer très légèrement.  
  
Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée d'envoyer quelques experts, bien que je doute que le Ministère mette des Aurors à votre disposition. Vous pourriez considérer le fait d'envoyer Quirrell -avec un peu de chance nous pourrions nous débarasser de lui. Même Professeur Brulôpot serait un meilleur professeur de Forces du Mal, mais vous connaissez déjà mon opinion à ce sujet particulier.  
  
J'espère que vous appréciez vos vacances et je reste  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
ß*ß  
  
D'un journal, vraisemblablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
Le 1 septembre 1988  
  
Je peux avoir 30 ans, mais parfois je trouve cela difficile de m'empêcher de rire bêtement comme une adolescente. Quirrell porte un turban! Je l'ai vu pour la première fois ce soir au dîner et j'ai pensé que j'allais exploser de rire. Difficile de maintenir ma pose farfelue en faisant face à quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Tout le monde sourait et lui lançait des regards en coin, cependant. Il semble qu'il ait passé la première partie de l'été quelque part en Afrique (c'est là où il a reçu ce ridicule couvre- chef-histoire nébuleuse au sujet d'un prince qu'il a libéré d'un démon, ha, ha) et le reste en Albanie où il a eu une rencontre très mémorable avec des vampires. Ce qui était à l'évidence la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase, car maintenant il bégaie et baffouille pire que jamais. Une raison de plus pour que je me retire dans ma tour pour que je ne me montre que lors des occasions spéciales. Et penser qu'une fois il a eu l'audace de se moquer de mes colliers! Et maintenant il porte-oh, eh bien, tant pis.  
  
Peu de nouveaux élèves pour moi cette année, et surtout des Serdaigles. Quel soulagement!  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 3 septembre 1988  
  
Lucius,  
  
Tu sais que je ne m'imagine pas de choses d'habitude, alors je te fais confiance pour me croire quand je te dis que quelque chose ne va sans aucun doute pas avec Quirrell. En dehors d'être un idiot, bien sûr. Mais j'ai senti la Marque tirer et remuer déjà pendant la fête d'accueil; seulement je voulais en être absolument sûr avant de t'écrire.  
  
Il clame avoir fait une mauvaise rencontre avec des Vampires en Albanie, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas très plausible. Je sais que ce sont des Créatures Sombres; cependant je refuse de croire que n'importe quel sortilège qu'ils aient pu lui avoir lancé eût eu assez de pouvoir pour activer la Marque, même si ce n'est que très faiblement.  
  
Dumbledore semble inquiet, mais pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit. Peut- être que tu pourrais essayer de faire renvoyer Quirrell via le Bureau des Gouverneurs. Je sais que cela serait difficile, voyant qu'il n'y a rien de concret à utiliser contre lui. En tout cas, cela pourrait valoir le coup d'essayer.  
  
Si Elias veut rester au manoir quelques jours, sens toi libre de le laisser faire, car je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour le moment.  
  
A toi  
  
Severus  
  
ß*ß  
  
Dragu, le 21 septembre 1988  
  
Cher Hagrid,  
  
Désolé de na pas avoir écrit plus tôt, mais l'année que j'ai passée au camp de formation au Pérou était vraiment, vraiment épuisante. Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai survécu exactement. De l'aube jusqu'à tard le soir nous avions des leçons théoriques, alternées avec des travaux pratiques, parfois haut dans les montagnes, puis dans la jungle ou au bord de mer. Pas que je me plaigne-c'était simplement un cas de 'Si vous le faites là, vous pourrez le faire partout'. Et j'ai passé mon examen final haut la main.  
  
Maintenant je suis en Roumanie. J'ai été engagé par l'Association Internationale pour la Préservation des Espèces Magiques en Danger. Ils ont créé une énorme réserve incartable pour toutes sortes de dragons ici-tu serais au paradis. Et moi aussi. Tu sais combien j'ai toujours aimé d'être au grand air, si possible à m'occuper de plantes ou d'animaux, et c'est exactement ce que je fais maintenant.  
  
L'Association (elle est financée par de riches sorciers partout dans le monde) à l'intention d'empêcher certaines espèces de dragons (pas seulement, mais là où je suis, c'est exclusivement des dragons) de s'éteindre, et donc nous devons contrôler s'ils accouplent et couvent correctement, nous surveillons les petits et maintenons leur habitat naturel avec tous genres de sortilèges de climat et de plantes de leurs pays d'origine.  
  
Je suis le plus jeune ici, mais tous mes collègues sont vraiment gentils. Ce sont tous des hommes, cependant, car la plupart des femmes se spécialise d'habitude avec des animaux différents-ne me demande pas pourquoi. En dehors du manque de compagnie féminine, c'est merveilleux, et j'aimerais t'inviter à venir ici pendant les prochaines vacances d'été. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas besoin de te tenter, mais je vais simplement dire ceci: si tu n'as pas vu la parade nuptiale du Boutefeu Chinois, tu n'as rien vu. Je pourrais continuer sans m'arrêter, mais c'est mieux si tu viens le voir par toi même.  
  
Donne mes salutations à tous les professeurs, surtout Professeur Chourave et Professeur Brulôpot. Je leur écrirai séparément quand j'en aurai le temps.  
  
Meilleurs souhaits pour toi et Crockdur  
  
Charlie Weasley  
  
ß*ß  
  
Un fragment de la Gazette des Sorciers, entre octobre et décembre 1988  
  
.E DE PROTECTION DES MOLDUS ECHOUE ENCORE  
  
Pour la troisième fois en presque trente cinq ans, la faction libérale du Ministère n'a pas réussi à convaincre le Ministre de la Magie de la nécessité d'un Acte de Protection des Moldus.  
  
Tandis que les limites entre les usages légaux et illégaux de la magie sont clairement définies en ce qui concerne notre propre monde (Sortilèges Impardonnables, Magie Noire etc.), le problème est très ambigu, pour ne pas dire plus, quand il s'agit des relations sorciers-moldus. Il n'y a pas d'indication stricte ni de règlement interdisant explicitement-seulement pour donner quelques exemples-de lancer Imperius sur un Moldu. Des Sortilèges de mémoire sont libéralement lancés par l'Application de la loi Magique. Si les possessions de Moldus sont endommagées ou détruites par un sorcier, ils n'ont aucune possibilité de réclamer des indemnités. Ce sont simplement trois exemples pris au hasard; les instigateurs de l'Acte de Protection ont rassemblé une liste de plus de trois mille exemples de discrimination contre les Moldus.  
  
La majorité conservatrice, cependant, maintient sont opinion que c'est la société des sorciers qui devrait être mieux protégée, étant une nette minorité en comparaison à la population des moldus, et est donc en opposition tranchée contre les tentatives des libéraux. Bartemius Croupton, Chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et un des personnages clefs du parti conservateur, a déclaré que "si des hommes comme Arthur Weasley et Mundungus Fletcher pensent qu'ils rendent un service aux sorciers Britanniques en trahissant nos valeurs historiques, et réussissent même à convaincre.....  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 4 novembre 1988  
  
Cher Lucius,  
  
Après notre bien trop brève conversation à la réception il y a trois jours, j'aimerais continuer où nous en étions quand l'intrusion plutôt inutile de Cornélius Fudge nous a forcés à nous séparer sur ce que nous semblions tous les deux considérer comme un échange très important.  
  
Quand j'ai engagé Albert Quirrell peu après la chute de Voldemort, il n'était-comme vous vous en souvenez certainement-pas facile de trouver un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aussi hautement qualifié que le reste du personnel enseignant de Poudlard. Bien sûr j'ai considéré l'option de choisir un Auror pour cette tâche, mais j'ai abandonné cette idée après quelque réflexion approfondie. Les Aurors, tous comme les Représentants de la Loi avaient été trop sévèrement traumatisés pendant les dernières années de guerre pour faire des enseignants convenables pour des enfants ayant entre onze et dix-huit ans. C'est pourquoi je devais choisir un expert avec plus de connaissance théorique que d'expérience pratique, et parmi eux, Quirrell était le meilleur candidat. De plus, il était encore très jeune quand il a rejoint la faculté de Poudlard (seulement neuf ans de plus que Severus et vous), si bien que mes espérances qu'il développe plus d'assurance et d'endurance avec le temps ne semblassent pas être entièrement sans fondement.  
  
Ce n'est pas une lettre officielle, et donc je peux me permettre une sincérité complète: il n'a pas rempli ces espérances. Cependant, considérant les événements récents et quelques conversations très intéressantes que j'ai eues avec Severus au sujet de Quirrell, ces défauts personnels ont perdu une partie de leur importance. Depuis que je l'ai envoyé en Albanie, son comportement a changé radicalement. Ajoutez à cela le fait que Severus sente sa Marque Sombre, bien qu'invisible, s'agiter quand il est près de Quirrell. Cela me mène à être d'accord avec Severus, et à soupçonner que notre professeur des Forces du Mal puisse avoir fait une rencontre bien plus dangereuse et pernicieuse qu'un échange de malédictions avec des vampires.  
  
Au premier coup d'oeil, l'éliminer du personnel pourrait en effet paraître un mouvement raisonnable. Je n'ai aucun doute que vous puissiez utiliser votre influence sur le Bureau de Gouverneurs pour les faire voter à l'unanimité contre l'employer plus longtemps. Cependant, je vous demanderais-et c'est le but de cette missive-de considérer mon opinion à ce sujet avant de prendre des mesures prématurées.  
  
Voldemort est parti depuis sept ans, et il n'est ni impossible ni improbable qu'il puisse être en train d'essayer de s'imposer à nouveau. Si ce que vous et Severus pensez est vrai-et je n'ai aucune raison de vous contredire-Quirrell a rencontré Voldemort, sous quelque forme qu'il ait prise, pendant son séjour en Albanie et a succombé à son influence. Quoi que soit son but ou sa mission, il est devenu un handicap. Seulement si nous le renvoyons, il sera un handicap que nous ne pouvons plus surveiller. Mais si nous décidons de le garder ici, où nous pouvons surveiller le moindre de ses pas, il est probable que nous puissions réussir à découvrir ses plans.  
  
La prochaine réunion du Bureau des Gouverneurs est prévue pour début février, ce qui vous donne assez de temps pour méditer tous les arguments avant de prendre une décision et de m'informer de votre choix. Je suis sûr que ce sera pour le meilleur de cette école.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 26 décembre 1988  
  
Maman et papa m'ont parlé aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'ils le feraient, tôt ou tard. J'espérais simplement qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Tout le monde pense que je suis étrange, et maintenant je sais qu'eux aussi, ils pensent que je suis étrange. C'est vrai, des choses bizarres arrivent parfois parce que je le veux. Comment pourrais-je expliquer que c'est complètement naturel? Je n'ai pas à me concentrer. Cela arrive simplement. Et maintenant maman et papa ont probablement peur de moi. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je les tuerais si je suis en colère contre eux. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement être aussi stupide et normale que tous les autres?  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 26 décembre 1988  
  
Chere mère,  
  
Merci pour le charmant chandail et les caramels. J'essaierai de n'en manger qu'un par jour, comme cela, ils me dureront jusqu' à la fin des vacances. Cela aurait été merveilleux de venir à la maison pour les vancances de Noël, mais comme toi et père le disez toujours, le travail a la priorité sur le plaisir. Ma composition de Métamorphose avance très bien, et Professeur Rogue m'a complimenté sur le style des quatrevingt dix centimètres de parchemin que j'avais écrits au sujet des Potions Rétrécissantes. Il a dit que même les phrases de Professeur Binns n'avaient jamais eu un effet similaire sur lui, ce que je considère être un grand éloge, car les leçons de Professeur Binns sont parmi les plus intéressantes.  
  
S'il te plaît, dis à Fred et George que je n'apprécie pas leur idée d'amusement. Leur beuglante m'a considérablement embarrassé devant les enseignants et les élèves pendant la fête de Noël.  
  
Croutard perd finalement du poids, grâce à un régime très équilibré que j'ai préparé pour lui, basé sur le livre "Régimes pour Rongeurs Voraces" par Belinda Bucktooth.  
  
J'espère que tout le monde va bien au Terrier. S'il te plaît transmets mon amour à eux tous.  
  
Ton fils  
  
Percy  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 10 janvier 1989  
  
Mes parents et mon grand-père sont finalement partis. Je peux légèrement mieux leur faire face quand je suis dans mon propre territoire, mais ces trois semaines ont tout de même été difficiles-le fait que je n'aie pas écrit une seule fois dans mon journal pendant leur séjour en est une preuve suffisante.  
  
Lucius a fait de son mieux pour me soutenir, même s'il était tout à fait susceptible et irritable à cause de la lettre de Dumbledore. Mais je pouvais voir les failles dans son masque de politesse après nous sommes retournés à la maison après la réception du Ministre. Pas que je ne comprenne pas la détresse de ma famille à l'accueil assez froid qu'ils ont reçu (et comme j'avais raison de dire que le nom de Lestrange était entâché pour de nombreuses années à venir, bien que leur réputation soit au-dessus de tout doute!) Et bien sûr ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que leurs divagations anti-Mangemorts font à Lucius. Cependant, il était très tendu. Bien que je doive reconnaître que j'aime tout à fait sa manière de se débarasser de la tension.  
  
Les frivolités mises de côté, je suis de plus en plus préoccupée, surtout après avoir parlé à Severus et Owen (le manque d'intimité pendant la visite de la famille était extrêmement ennuyeux, car nous n'avions presque aucune occasion de nous échapper-je me souviendrai toujours de l'expression d'Owen quand je lui ai demandé, ainsi qu'à Severus, de rendre visite à Drago dans la chambre d'enfant). Point par point le Serpentard astucieux et prudent, Severus a persuadé Owen d'aller à Poudlard pour faire une conférence sur les Créatures Sombres pendant les leçons de Quirrell, comme cela il pourra vérifier s'il sent lui aussi sa Marque. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout cela semble encore être un jeu, une de leurs farces d'écoliers, mais je sais (et ils le savent aussi, sans doute) que c'est très, très sérieux.  
  
De temps en temps, je peux complètement oublier les pensées d'avenir (du moins de ses aspects les plus sinistres). D'autre part, je suis si terriblement effrayée par ce qui pourrait arriver. Mais je pense que Dumbledore a raison-pas que j'aille jamais le dire à Lucius, il est déjà assez terrible pour lui de devoir reconnaître que le vieil homme a raison- et qu'il est mieux de garder une personne potentiellement dangereuse où il est possible de la surveiller. Pour combuien de temps, cependant? Drago va commencer l'école dans deux ans et demi. je pense qu'il est temps de discuter de ceci avec Lucius. Notre fils est assez vieux pour tout comprendre (eh bien, presque), et pour être averti des dangers qui pourraient l'attendre. Il devra se fabriquer un masque convenable, tout comme Severus. Au moins aussi longtemps que nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs des projets de Voldemort. Je déteste l'idée de transformer mon enfant en un être humain à deux visages. C'est déjà assez terrible que Lucius ait dû devenir un traitre et mener deux vies différentes. Au moins il a fait un choix consciemment. Mais Drago devra le faire parce que nous le lui ordonnons-oui, il le fera pour l'amour de ses parents, parce qu'il nous aime et qu'il ne veut pas nous mettre en danger. Mais est-ce un choix? Il aura Severus, c'est un peu réconfortant. Pauvre Severus. Nous pensions tous qu'il pourrait cesser d'enseigner quand tout serait fini. Poudlard est mieux qu'Azkaban, mais c'est seulement un réconfort bon marché, je pense, surtout quand cela doit durer des années. Comme c'est tragiquement ridicule- nous pensions que nous allions être libres. Il semble que c'était, après tout, une illusion.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
Département des Réglementation De la Magie des Mineurs  
  
Londres, le 29 mars 1989  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
Comme si souvent, nous devons nous tourner vers vous pour limiter les dégâts,et seul le fait de savoir que vous préférez résoudre nos problèmes en donnant des conseils politiques à Fudge me fait me sentir un peu mieux de vous envoyer rendre visite à un autre ménage de Moldus. Vous savez que j'évite de vous ennuyer quand je le peux, mais dans ce cas particulier, l'enfant sera l'une de vos élèves dans un futur proche, et les parents sont tout à fait désespérés.  
  
Laissez moi vous faire une brève esquisse de la situation: Comme il l'arrive parfois-bien que très rarement-un enfant magique du nom de Hermione Granger est né le 19 septembre 1980 d'un couple Moldu, Peter et Carol-Anne Granger, sans apparaître sur notre registre de naissance ( jetez s'il vous plaît aussi un coup d'?il au registre de Poudlard, bien que je doute qu'elle soit présente dedans). Sa magie innée semble être très forte, ce qui rend le fait que nous ne l'avons pas surveillée encore plus facheux. Nous avons commencé à garder l'?il sur elle l'été dernier, le 2 août pour être exact, et ainsi nous avons pu envoyer le BRAS (Note de l'auteur: Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie) et quelques oubliators immédiatement après qu'elle ait causé un incident majeur à son école en soufflant les vitres des fenêtre de sa salle de classe hors de leurs cadres. Du témoignage un peu incohérent de son enseignante (avant qu'elle ait été mise sous oubliette) nous avons appris qu'elle avait réprimandé Hermione pour avoir commencé une discussion qu'elle estimait inopportune, lui disant de ne pas constamment parader. Apparemment, la jeune dame est très têtue et s'est assez fâchée.  
  
Selon nos directives, nous ne l'avons pas mise sous oubliette, donc nous pouvons raisonablement supposer qu'elle et ses parents sont très bouleversés. Si vous (ou Minerva, au cas où vous soyez trop occupé) pouviez rendre visite aux Grangers pour leur expliquer la situation, je suis sûr que ce serait à l'avantage de tout le monde. L'adresse est 10 Rue du Temple, Oxford. Que vous préfériez parler seulement aux parents ou inclure l'enfant, est, bien sûr et comme toujours, laissé à votre jugement.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour votre aide inappréciable.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 10 mai 1989  
  
Chère Solange,  
  
Merci pour ta lettre-c'était un grand plaisir que d'entendre à nouveau parler de toi, surtout parce que ta vie semble prendre une tournure si satisfaisante. Peut-être que trente années d'enseignement sont vraiment assez, bien que je ne sois certainement pas la bonne personne pour exprimer une opinion à ce sujet particulier. J'ai été enseignant pendant plus de cinquante ans, et je semble ne pas encore pouvoir me lasser de cette profession. Au contraire, parfois je regrette de ne plus être un humble professeur de Métamorphose, qui doit simplement s'occuper du comportement fantaisiste d'élèves adolescents. Il est beaucoup plus dur de faire face aux politiciens têtus et aux financiers avares.  
  
Cependant, je suis content d'entendre que tu ais trouvé tel poste si intéressant dans le domaine de la recherche en Sortilèges. Un talent comme le tien devrait être exploité. De plus, je peux comprendre tes scrupules à enseigner à tes propres enfants, surtout que Fleur est déjà un objet de jalousie générale à cause de ses airs. Les Vélanes et leurs descendants n'ont pas une vie facile, et l'expérience m'a enseigné que les femmes doivent souffrir encore plus.  
  
Maintenant pour répondre à ta question: je suis sûr que Madame Maxime n'a que les meilleures intentions et qu'elle ne désire qu'améliorer la réputation déjà excellente de Beauxbatons -étant nouvelle et encore assez jeune, ses aspirations sont d'autant plus compréhensibles. Voyant qu'elles sont aussi tempérés par le bon sens, je suppose qu'elle s'ajustera très admirablement à son nouveau rôle. Tous les nouveaux directeurs ne daignent pas demander l'opinion des membres du personnel ayant le plus d'expérience. Peut-être serait-il préférable de ne pas mentionner d'où tu as reçu cette information, mais c'est à toi d'en décider.  
  
Igor Karkaroff était un Mangemort, sans aucun doute. Il a été capturé et jugé à peu près six mois après que Voldemort eut disparu, et j'ai assisté à son procès en personne. Il a obtenu sa liberté en donnant au Ministère les noms d'autres Mangemorts et collaborateurs, et je sais à coup sûr qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de pression internationale, si bien que le Ministère était pratiquement obligé de le relâcher. Si je me souviens correctement, une des conditions était qu'il ne devait pas remettre le pied en territoire Britannique lors des dix prochaines années (c'est-à-dire jusqu'en 1992). Etant donné ce passé, et considérant le fait que j'entends occasionnellement parler de sa politique pour gouverner Durmstrang, je déconseillerais avec force un programme d'échange entre Durmstrang et Beauxbatons. Cela pourrait introduire des éléments très indésirables dans une école dont la réputation n'a jamais été entâchée par quelque doute que ce soit. Quand Madame Maxime assistera à sa première Rencontre Internationale des Directeurs cet été, je suis sûr qu'elle consentira au fait qu'il est mieux de rester aussi loin de Karkaroff que possible.  
  
Ici à Poudlard, tout progresse bien, bien que mon Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal me donne quelques soucis. Mais c'est un problème dont nous ferions mieux de discuter personnellement, je pense-sûrement que nous trouverons une possibilité de nous rencontrer dans l'avenir proche.  
  
Salue pour moi Etienne, Fleur et Gabrielle, . A toi en vieille amitié  
  
Albus  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 7 juin 1989  
  
Severus,  
  
Je te présente mes excuses pour l'intrusion de Drago dans ton espace privé par Cheminette. Après les remontrances qu'il a reçues, je suis sûr qu'il a compris que ce genre 'd'amusement' est non seulement grossier, mais aussi potentiellement dangereux.  
  
En dépit de cet aspect négatif, l'incident a servi à me rappeler qu'il est nécessaire de commencer à préparer Drago pour Poudlard. La situation avec Quirrell est seulement une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il doit comprendre qu'être un Malfoy veut dire plus que richesse et privilèges. Il devra faire certains sacrifices, rencontrer des gens à qui il ne daignerait même pas donner un coup de pied s'il avait un choix à ce sujet, et montrer certaines convictions qui pourraient n'être ni les siennes ni les miennes mais seront de grande importance pour le bien-être de sa famille.  
  
Je suis sûr que tu partages mon opinion à ce sujet- d'autant plus parce que cela concerne aussi indirectement ta propre sécurité-et je serais donc très reconnaisant si, pendant les semaines que tu vas passer avec nous cet été, tu utilisais l'influence que tu as sans aucun doute sur lui pour lui faire reconnaître certaines vérités.  
  
S'il te plaît fais moi savoir si tu viens au Manoir au début des vacances ou si tu préférerais d'abord mettre en ordre tes affaires à Poudlard et venir alors directement au Château**.  
  
Narcissa envoie son amour, et Drago ses excuses.  
  
A toi  
  
Lucius  
  
ß*ß  
  
Le 18 juillet 1989  
  
Chère Tante Cecily,  
  
Tu avais raison: les images ne sont jamais aussi bien que la réalité. Aujourd'hui nous sommes allés à Pompéi pour la troisième fois (sans papa, il a préféré rester à l'hôtel qui a une piscine merveilleuse). C'est si stupéfiant, je pense que j'aimerais habiter ici si je le pouvais. Penses-tu que je pourrais apprendre le latin? Le guide a traduit les inscriptions, mais j'aimerais le faire toute seule. (L'image montre la Mosaïque des Créatures Marines de la Maison du Faune)  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Hermione  
  
** en français dans le texte 


	4. Chapitre04

PARTIE 04  
  
Août 1989 - janvier 1991  
  
Oxford, le 23 août 1989  
  
Chère Cecily,  
  
Merci pour ta lettre, et pour les photos que tu as envoyées. Hermione les a mises dans un album, et je suppose qu'elle le garde sous son oreiller quand elle dort. De plus, elle a commencé à faire des excavations dans notre jardin (Peter était légèrement énervé, mais finalement ils ont trouvé un compromis, parce qu'il a réussi à la convaincre que, s'il y a vraiment un tombeau, il est probablement assez grand pour qu'elle commence à creuser à une distance de soixante centimètres de son rosier préféré, et qu'elle trouve quand même quelque chose).  
  
J'espère que la diarrhée s'est arrêtée maintenant-pauvre Cecily, c'est la même chose chaque fois que tu vas à Ephèse, n'est-ce pas? Notre ami Donald (tu sais, le dermatologue qui était totalement fou d'Emmy) a préparé la crème incluse; il jure que cela fait des prodiges pour les coups de soleil. Alors je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir tout à fait utile.  
  
Mais la préparation de Donald n'est pas la raison majeure pour laquelle je t'écris aujourd'hui. Je suis encore completément éblouie et je regrette que tu n'aies pas été avec nous hier-ceci n'est pas très explicite, n'est-ce pas? Alors je vais essayer de recommencer au début.  
  
Avant-hier, nous avons reçu une lettre du Professeur Dumbledore (nul besoin de te demander si tu te souviens de lui), nous invitant à venir visiter l'école où ira Hermione dans deux ans. Il a offert que nous l'emmenions avec nous, mais nous avons refusé. Traite nous de couple d'égoïstes, mais ni Peter ni moi ne sommes encore prêts à voir notre enfant souhaiter être loin de nous. Et si elle avait vu cet endroit, elle aurait probablement persuadé le directeur de la laisser commencer avec deux années d'avance.  
  
Alors il n'y avait que nous deux (Hermione a passé la journée avec maman et papa). Dumbledore est venu nous chercher, heureusement il nous avait averti qu'il allait arriver par quelque chose appelé "cheminette" ce qui signifie qu'il a émergé de notre cheminée dans un grand nuage de poussière et de suie. C'est aussi de cette manière que nous avons voyagé jusqu'à Poudlard- je t'assure que ce n'est pas trop agréable. C'est plus ou moins comme être une lettre humaine, envoyée par pneumatique. Mais cela en valait certainement le coût. Oh, comme je regrette que tu n'aies pas pu être là- bas avec nous!  
  
L'école est dans un énorme vieux château, comme un labyrinthe, impressionnant et. eh bien, presque vivant. Il y a des portraits qui peuvent parler et bouger, et il y a de vrais fantômes, et des escaliers compliqués avec des marches qui bougent. Ils ont une Grande Salle (c'est là que les élèves prennent leurs repas), dont le plafond est enchanté pour avoir l'air du ciel au dehors! Et la bibliothèque! Je pense que tu vendrais ton âme si cela t'achetait un séjour prolongé là-bas.  
  
Les élèves arrivent toujours le 1 septembre, et la plupart des enseignants n'étaient pas encore revenus. Mais les quatre directeurs de maison étaient déjà là, et nous les avons rencontrés au déjeuner. Il semble qu'avoir la permission de voir l'école est tout à fait un privilège pour des Moldus (je n'aime toujours pas ce nom), alors les enseignants étaient à l'évidence plutôt étonnés de nous voir là-bas, mais ils ont essayé de leur mieux de nous mettre à l'aise. L'un d'eux, un homme assez jeune (il a certainement au moins dix ou quinze ans de moins que moi mais il a l'air de pouvoir tenir un troupeau d'éléphants au large, simplement en leur jetant un regard noir), a posé beaucoup de questions sur les capacités magiques de notre fille et sur son caractère en général. Les autres ont semblés être plus intéressés par l'art dentaire et les derniers progrès techniques (j'avais par hasard un CD dans mon sac à main-c'était la sensation du jour). C'était drôle, vraiment, parce qu'ils sont tous adultes et probablement qu'ils pourraient nous tuer d'un simple geste de leur baguette, mais ils avaient cet intérêt enfantin et naïf pour des choses que nous considérons comme allant de soi. Une expérience très mémorable, dans l'ensemble.  
  
Malheureusement nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de décider dans quelle maison Hermione doit être, parce que je pense que les deux directrices (Prof. Chourave et McGonagall) sont très sympathiques. Mais les élèves sont répartis dans leurs maisons par un chapeau magique depuis presque mille ans, et donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous pourrions interférer. Pas que les deux hommes semblent inadéquats, mais je pense simplement que Hermione pourrait être plus confortable sous la garde d'une femme.  
  
Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas quoi penser, ni si je dois être contente ou triste. Depuis le jour où nous avons appris que notre Hermione est une sorcière, j'ai voulu qu'elle devienne confortable avec ce qu'elle est, et Poudlard lui offre certainement les meilleures chances. Mais j'ai si peur qu'elle puisse nous devenir étrangère, que nous puissions la perdre à un monde qui est si différent et fascinant. A en juger de mes propres sentiments quand j'ai vu cet endroit, je peux m'imaginer facilement que, pour elle, cela va être le paradis sur terre. Se souviendra-t-elle même de nous, une fois qu'elle sera avec ceux qui peuvent vraiment la comprendre et la guider? La tentation de simplement refuser, de fermer les yeux et les oreilles, et de continuer comme si rien n'était arrivé est grande. Ce serait si facile. Mais Hermione se sentirait alors toujours bizarre et différente, et finalement elle serait très malheureuse. Je n'avais pas conscience que 'laisser partir' soit si difficile. Cela déchire mon coeur, et pourtant, je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire, que nous devons la laisser partir, parce que c'est la seule possibilité pour lui montrer combien nous l'aimons.  
  
Et maintenant ceci est devenu une lettre triste, au lieu de la lettre gaie que j'avais l'intention qu'elle soit. Mais je suis sûre que tu sais ce que nous ressentons, et que tu partages nos sentiments. Ce sera merveilleux de te ravoir en septembre, comme cela nous pourrons parler de tout ceci.  
  
Prends soin de toi, chérie, et amuse toi bien à creuser!  
  
Ta  
  
Carol Anne  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une note à la page 4 de la Gazette des Sorciers, le 27 novembre 1989  
  
LE FUDGE MET LES PIEDS DANS LE PLAT AVEC LES REPRESENTANTS DE LA LOI  
  
Après de plusieurs mois de lutte inter-départements entre le Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu et l'Application de la Loi Magique, il semble que Cornélius Fudge ait finalement mis un terme à une situation dont l'absurdité était seulement égalée par sa dangerosité potentielle. Au grand chagrin du personnel du SDAM, ils devaient jusqu'ici entreprendre leurs divers contrôles et saisies sans sécurité supplémentaire; l'ALM intervenait seulement quand elle était appelée pour les urgences. "A cause de la décision du Ministre, chaque escouade du SDAM sera accompagné à partir de maintenant d'un ou deux Officier Représentants de la Loi," nous a dit Severin Bulstrode, Chef du Département de l'ALM.  
  
"L'incident la semaine dernière au dépôt illégal de tapis de Bristol semble avoir accéléré le processus de décision," dit Arthur Weasley du SDAM. "Nous sommes tous très contents que notre demande pour un meilleur soutien de l' ALM ait finalement un résultat satisfaisant"  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 5 décembre 1989  
  
C'est un des jours où je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Considérant l'humeur de Lucius, j'opterais plutôt pour la seconde possibilité.  
  
Les Parkinson étaient là pour dîner (invitation très en retard!) et dire que la soirée était une catastrophe serait une litote. Pauvre Drago! A son âge, il n'a bien sûr aucune idée de ce que veut dire être marié ou fiancé. Nous l'avions préparé au fait qu'il devait rencontrer la fille qui deviendra sa femme quand il seront tous les deux majeurs, et il a posé beaucoup de questions auxquelles nous avons essayé de répondre du mieux que nous le pouvions. Mais tout de même, Drago n'a qu'un peu plus de neuf ans, et pour lui, Ridley et Violette Parkinson ne sont qu'un autre couple d'adultes légèrement ennuyeux qu'il doit traiter avec respect et déférence, et Pansy n'est rien qu'une fille très ennuyeuse.  
  
Ceci n'aurait pas ennuyé Lucius, ni moi, en soi-même-après tout, Drago a d'excellentes manières et il sait se comporter même quand les gens ne sont pas à son goût. Nous aussi, mais il était difficile de garder les apparences en faisant face aux gens les plus vulgaires que j'aie rencontrés depuis longtemps, tout en sachant que nous serons de la même famille dans moins de dix ans. Les deux parents sont sang-purs, et peut-être que Ridley serait même acceptable. Violette, cependant, est indescriptible, et l'enfant lui ressemble sans aucun doute.  
  
Les enfants ont eu le droit d'aller dehors (le temps est fou, à propos, 16° depuis avant-hier) pour pouvoir voler un peu et pour que Pansy puisse voir les terres. Quinze minutes après qu'ils soient partis (Lucius et moi nous efforcions de converser avec nos invités), Drago est entré dignement avec la fille sur ses talons, il l'a livrée à sa mère et s'est excusé, parce qu'il avait oublié de faire quelques devoirs que son précepteur lui avait donnés. Heureusement, les Parkinson étaient trop idiots pour voir à travers le prétexte, et donc j'ai pu sauver la situation en disant à Drago que j'allais l'accompagner à ses chambres, pour vérifier si c'était vraiment trop pour qu'il puisse le finir après dîner. Dieux, comme il ressemble à Lucius! Quand il est fâché, il a lui aussi cette veine qui palpite sur sa tempe, et il devient tout pâle et rigide. J'ai essayé de mon mieux, mais il est resté inflexible: il m'a dit qu'il n'épouserait jamais cette 'stupide poule', et qu'il n'allait pas retourner en bas, même si Lucius lui donnait la correction de sa vie (comme si Lucius allait jamais le battre!) Connaissant et le père et le fils, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le convaincre, alors je lui ai permis de rester en haut et j'ai inventé une histoire ridiculement absurde pour nos invités, au sujet de la somme de travail que son précepteur donnait toujours au pauvre garçon. Ils ont avalé cela, bien sûr. Cela a même servi à leur faire aimer plus leur futur gendre.  
  
La scène d'après était très désagréable. Lucius et Drago étaient toujours terriblement furieux, chacun a accusé l'autre de détruire sa vie et de souiller l'honneur de famille. Yelena et moi nous tenions simplement debout là, regardant désespérément de l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayions finalement assez et que nous décidions que père et fils pourraient être mieux à se disputer sans témoins. Alors, nous sommes allées préparer une potion calmante pour Drago (Lucius en aurait aussi eu besoin, mais il n'aurait bien sûr jamais daigné la prendre). Drago est déjà endormi, tandis que Lucius boude dans la bibliothèque. Alors je vais aller le rejoindre et utiliser ma propre magie pour essayer de diminuer la tension. Peut-être y a- t-il une solution au problème, si nous réussissons à le considérer d'un point de vue plus objectif.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Little Whinging, le 27 décembre 1989  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
La raison pour laquelle ce stupide tas de haggis nommé Vernon Dursley et sa grande perche de femme aux dents de cheval doivent s'occuper de Harry Potter ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un mystère pour moi. Cependant, voici mon rapport mensuel-il ne contient pas de nouvelles spectaculaires. Comme d'habitude, j'ai dû rappeler à Pétunia que Harry devait recevoir un cadeau de Noël. Je n'ai pas encore vu le garçon (ils amèneront la créature nommée Dudley voir cette tante démente et folle de chiens demain, et ils me le laisseront) alors je ne sais pas à quelles hauteurs de cupidité leur imagination s'est élevée cette année. Probablement qu'ils lui auront donné un des jouets dont Dudley ne veut plus.  
  
Les sorts de protections sont toujours en place, j'ai vérifié hier. Aucun événement majeur à l'école, non plus. Dis à Rogue que sa formule altérée pour le Polynectar est brillante-une fois par mois est sans aucun doute mieux que toutes les heures, considérant le goût et l'odeur désagréable.  
  
Affectueusement  
  
Arabella  
  
ß*ß  
  
Rio de Janeiro, le 1 janvier 1990  
  
Salut Severus,  
  
Bonne Année (n'ais pas l'air maussade!) Rio est super, les feux d'artifice d'hier soir auraient pu être conjurés par Flitwick lui-même. Le Candomblé était très impressionnant-les gens ont de la magie brute extrêmement puissante (sans baguette bien sûr). Tu devrais vraiment venir avec moi l'année prochaine-beaucoup de beautés sombres et beaucoup d'alcool.  
  
Sibylle  
  
ß*ß  
  
Pickering, le 17 mars 1990  
  
Cher Gordon,  
  
J'aurais répondu à ta lettre beaucoup plus tôt, mais j'ai préféré attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse te dire quelque chose de concret. Malheureusement, les nouvelles sont tout à fait déprimantes.  
  
Je suis d'abord allé voir Dumbledore, puis Fudge, et les deux m'auraient probablement jeté à la porte si leurs manières l'avaient permis. C'était d'autant plus décevant que Dumbledore a connu Sirius depuis tant d'années et il a toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir l'aider et le soutenir. Mais il a rendu très clair qu'un appel est complètement hors de question, et Fudge aussi, dont l'argument était que donner au moins un procès correct à votre fils serait 'politiquement inopportun' en ce moment. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer que la justice n'est jamais inopportune, il est devenu très nerveux mais a refusé de se laisser influencer. Dumbledore a au moins donné une explication, même si elle est très peu satisfaisante: il m'a dit que, bien qu'il ait eu des difficultés à croire que Sirius était le traitre, le meurtre de Pettigrow l'avait convaincu. Alors j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour faire sortir votre fils de cet endroit horrible.  
  
Le seul réconfort que je peux offrir est que j'ai parlé à Arthur Weasley, dont c'était le tour d'inspecter Azkaban le mois dernier, et il m'a dit que Sirius semble étonnamment sain d'esprit et stable. Je sais que c'est une maigre consolation, mais s'il a réussi à survivre et à garder sa santé d'esprit pendant presque dix ans, il pourrait y avoir une chance qu'il puisse le faire un peu plus longtemps. Les temps changent, et les Ministres de la Magie aussi -peut-être qu'il y aura plus d'espoir dans quelques années.  
  
Quant à Remus-nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis son départ en 1981. Il y a deux ans, Dumbledore a reçu une lettre de Shkoder; je ne l'ai pas vue, mais il semble que mon fils était vivant et qu'il allait aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Parfois nous nous sentons très seuls sans lui, Emma et moi, bien que nous soyions conscients que nous aussi, nous avons commis nos erreurs, ce qui pourrait très bien être la cause de son silence prolongé. Je souhaite qu'il puisse trouver la paix d'esprit dont il a besoin pour qu'il puisse, un jour, nous revenir, tout comme je souhaite que quelqu'un donne une chance à Sirius d'avoir procès correct. Trop de jeunes vies promettantes ont été effacées ces années là, et il semble paradoxal que ceux qui sont, au moins, toujours en vie ne doivent pas être traités avec plus de respect.  
  
Transmets mes salutations à Astraea-j'espère que les nouvelles ne sont pas trop dures pour elle.  
  
Ton ami  
  
Arsène Lupin  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 3 mai 1990  
  
Je devrais vraiment écrire plus régulièrement. Mais c'est étrange. Quand il y a des choses vraiment importantes, je préfère simplement y penser ou les partager avec maman ou papa ou Tante Cecily. Les noter semble inutile. Les gens disent que cela les aide à penser (Mandy le dit, et Geena aussi). Je ne suis pas si sûr que cela soit le cas. Peut-être que c'est vrai si vous êtes incapable de vraiment penser. Il est probable que Mandy et Geena écoutent seulement les voix dans leurs têtes.  
  
Je vois plus ce journal comme un genre d'album photo, seulement écrit. Cela aide à se souvenir des jours importants, c'est pour cela que c'est vraiment fait.  
  
Pauvre papa s'est cassé la jambe aujourd'hui. Stupide, honnêtement (il l'a dit lui-même) parce qu'il savait que le dessous de ses souliers devient glissant quand le sol est mouillé dehors. Maintenant il est à l'hôpital, et maman est encore avec lui. Elle devra le remplacer pour tous ses malades, au moins pour les cas les plus urgents, et je vais probablement rester quelque temps chez Tante Cecily. Plus de Latin pour moi!  
  
ß*ß  
  
Londres, le 10 juillet 1990  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
Merci encore pour votre aide et votre soutien pendant la Conférence des Sorciers. Al Bashir et son lobby peuvent essayer d'exercer de la pression aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudront, mais je ne permettrai certainement pas que notre production prospère de balais soit mise en danger par les importations de tapis.  
  
Considérant combien votre assistance a eu de valeur, je regrette encore plus l'issue de ma consultation avec Bartemius et Severin: ils étaient tous les deux inflexibles au sujet de Rogue et ont accentué le fait que c'était seulement grâce à votre parole d'honneur qu'il n'a pas dû faire face à un procès et a ainsi échappé à une possible condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban. Personnellement, je trouve cela difficile d'être en désaccord avec leur argument, comme quoi des gens ont été livrés aux Détraqueurs pour moins de raisons qu'une longue liste de suspicions non-prouvées mais très substancielles, après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui .  
  
A ce que j'entends, Rogue fait un excellent travail à Poudlard, bien que ses méthodes d'enseignement semblent être un peu rude. C'est pouquoi, votre demande pour que nous le déchargions de ses devoirs, plus tôt que ce sur quoi nous nous étions entendu au départ, est d'autant plus noble, car il serait sans aucun doute très difficile de trouver un remplacement convenable. Cependant, Severus Rogue devrait vous savoir gré de lui avoir épargné un sort beaucoup plus terrible que celui d'être obligé d'instruire aux générations futures l'art subtil de faire des potions. Pour le moment, il devra être satisfait de savoir que, s'il continue à se comporter comme il faut, il peut envisager la fin de ses devoirs d'enseignant dès la fin de l'année scolaire 1995/96.  
  
Comme toujours, j'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités pour lui faire entendre raison et je reste  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 11 septembre 1990  
  
Cher M. Weasley,  
  
Pour la seconde fois, Hagrid est revenu de Roumanie plein d'enthousiasme et d'histoires merveilleuses au sujet des dragons avec lesquels vous travaillez. Ces contes ont attisé ma curiosité professionnelle (bien que les dragons ne soient pas comptés parmi les Créatures Sombres, ce sont des animaux ambigus et très fascinants) et ainsi je voulais vous demander si je pourrais m'inviter pour un séjour de deux ou trois semaines l'été prochain, préférablement en juillet. Ceci fournirait non seulement un dépaysement très agréable, mais cela pourrait aussi m'aider à éclaircir certaines questions que j'ai rencontrées pendant ma recherche pour un livre sur l'usage des parties d'animal dans la fabrication de baguettes, que je tente actuellement d'écrire.  
  
J'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles et reste, avec les meilleurs souhaits pour votre travail,  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Albert Quirrell  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu  
  
Londres, le 24 novembre 1990  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
Combien de fois ai-je dit au Ministre et à Severin Bulstrode que le secret était vital pour le succès de notre coopération avec l'ALM? Mais Bulstrode était apparemment si fâché d'avoir pour une fois été remis à sa place par Fudge qu'il a laissé fuir les nouvelles. Et ainsi la quantité de travail du BDAM a considérablement diminué depuis cette note malheureuse dans la Gazette des Sorciers il y a un an. Nous nous tournons tous les pouces en attendant que quelque chose arrive.  
  
Au moins ce manque de vrai travail me donne assez de temps pour réordoner ma collection de bouchons et étudier la culture des Moldus, ce qui est une occupation agréable qui fournit des connaissances que je pourrais même utiliser pour mon véritable travail. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour bavarder avec des confrères et glaner de temps en temps quelques informations pour toi.  
  
Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, cependant-personne ne semble avoir encore de crainte ou de soupçons, pas même les Langues-de-Plomb. J'ai déjeuné avec Bode avant-hier, et il s'est plaint du manque de tâches utiles (pas que je sâche ce que sont leurs tâches, mais si les Langues-de-Plomb d'habitude accablés de travail ont l'impression que leur existence est futile, je suppose que cela signifie que personne n'a rien d'important à faire). Wimpole, du Département des Sortilèges Expérimentaux semble aussi assez frustré, parce que les défis d'autrefois leur manquent, à lui et à son personnel.  
  
A tout prendre, il semble que les gens en ont presque marre de la paix, quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas honnêtement dire de moi-même. Molly et moi, nous sommes profondément reconnaissants du fait que nos plus jeunes enfants aient la possibilité de grandir dans un climat de calme et de tranquilité. Bien que je doive reconnaître que, sans Fred et George à la maison, il y en a parfois un peu trop. Ginny est une enfant naturellement calme, Ron se comporte beaucoup mieux quand ses frères ainés ne sont pas là pour lui donner des idées de nouvelles malices.  
  
J'ai été plutôt étonné, pour dire la vérité, quand tu ne les a pas renvoyés (ou la pauvre Minerva, qui doit surveiller les jumeaux) par hibou postal après leur première semaine d'école. Ils pourraient avoir été un peu réservés pendant leur première année, mais je suis sûr que maintenant, ils se sont débarassés de n'importe quels scrupules qu'ils aient pu avoir. Faites attention au conseil d'un père très éprouvé: plus ils sont discrets, plus vous devriez être attentifs. D'autre part, Poudlard a survécu à Bill et Charlie, alors il est probable qu'elle puisse survivre aux jumeaux.  
  
Mon cher ami, j'espère que tu vas bien en dépit de tes inquiétudes. Sois sûr que je continuerai les questions subtiles et que je te tiendrai au courant de ce qui se passe ici au Ministère.  
  
Affectueusement ton  
  
Arthur  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 1 décembre 1990  
  
Pépé est mort hier soir. Je sais que je devrais pleurer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne peux pas. Maman pleure tout le temps, et je souhaiterais pouvoir la réconforter. Papa aussi, est complètement impuissant. Que pouvez-vous dire pour réconforter une personne dont le père est mort? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des mots pour cela. Je dois seulement imaginer comment je me sentirais si maman ou papa ou Tante Cecily mourait. Rien ne pourrait me consoler.  
  
Peut-être que je suis incapable de pleurer parce que Pépé n'était pas si présent dans ma vie. Le trou qu'il a laissé est plutôt petit. Je suis sûre que je pleurerai quand il ne s'asseoira pas à notre table à Noël. Pour maman, et pour Tante Cecily aussi, c'est différent, bien sûr. Elles ont passé tant d'années à le voir tous les jours.  
  
Et je pense que je dois pleurer maintenant. Pas pour moi, mais quand j'imagine ce que cela doit être pour Mémé. Elle doit se sentir si seule maintenant.  
  
Je demandais à maman et à papa de m'acheter un chat ou un chien, mais maintenant je ne pense pas que j'en veuille encore un. Ils ne vivent que treize ou quatorze ans, puis ils meurent. Je préfererais ne pas avoir d'animal favori plutôt que de le voir mourir. Peut-être que les enfants devraient être mis dans des orphelinats dès leur naissance, et grandir sans parents ou amis. Comme cela ils ne devraient jamais être tristes de la mort de qui que ce soit.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Little Whinging, le 8 décembre 1990  
  
Chère Marge,  
  
Merci beaucoup pour les charmantes photos de Ripper. Dudley était complètement fou de plaisir et en a mis une (Celle où Ripper porte le n?ud papillon couleur miel qui va avec ton chemisier) dans un cadre, qui est maintenant sur son bureau. Il aime tant les animaux, mais je lui ai fait comprendre très clairement que, tant que nous avons Harry à nourrir, un chien est absolument hors de question.  
  
Nous serons contents de t'avoir ici à Noël. S'il te plaît, sens-toi libre de rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, fais moi seulement savoir quel jour tu vas arriver, pour que je puisse arranger le transport. Vernon est terriblement occupé en ce moment, car il semble qu'il ait trouvé un nouveau fournisseur bien meilleur marché pour l'acier, si bien que la marge de profit de Grumming augmenterait de 15% (s'il peut garder les salaires de ces ouvriers ennuyeux aussi bas qu'il en a l'intention). C'est pourquoi, il pourrait ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir à la gare, si bien que je devrai venir te chercher.  
  
C'est si gentil à toi de demander ce que Dudley pourrait vouloir pour Noël. Considérant le fait qu'il restera toute la journée à la maison pendant les vacances et qu'il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour ne pas s'ennuyer devant toutes ces bétises que la télé essaie de faire avaler aux enfants, je suppose qu'il serait enthousiaste au sujet de vidéos (j'enclos une liste des films convenables pour son âge). Je sais quel c?ur d'or tu as, très chère Marge, et donc je dois te dire que tu ne dois rien apporter pour Harry. Il recevra une cassette vidéo-j'ai pris l'ennui de l'enregistrer moi- même, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi que je prends tant de troubles pour ce garçon-avec des documentaires sur les enfants en Inde et en ex-Union Soviétique. Comme cela il comprendra peut-être finalement combien il est privilégié, et il nous saura gré pour tous les soins que nous lui accordons. Mais il doit aussi prendre conscience de quelle est sa place exacte dans notre famille, et comprendre la hiérarchie naturelle qui place Dudley au-dessus de lui. C'est pourquoi, un seul cadeau est plus qu'assez pour ce garçon.  
  
J'espère entendre de tes nouvelles bientôt et reste  
  
Affectueusement à toi  
  
Pétunia  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 20 décembre 1990  
  
Chère Pansy,  
  
J'ai appris par mon père que, malheureusement, toi et tes parents ne pourrez pas nous rendre visite à Noël. Autant que je regrette de perdre l'occasion de te voir, j'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour en France.  
  
Ci-joint un petit quelque chose que j'ai choisi pour toi, avec ma mère. S'il te plaît porte-le comme une marque de mon affection.  
  
Attendant avec impatience de te rencontrer bientôt, je reste  
  
Avec mes meilleurs respects à toi et tes parents  
  
Drago Malfoy  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 24 décembre 1990  
  
Cher Drago,  
  
Je suis très content de voir que tu es suffisamment mûr maintenant pour reconnaître quand la résistance est idiote et qu'il vaut ainsi mieux l'abandonner. Ta lettre pour la malheureuse Mademoiselle Parkinson (félicitations pour un sortilège de Duplicatio bien maîtrisé) était un chef- d'oeuvre de politesse et d'ironie cachée, bien que je doute que la jeune dame puisse apprécier cette dernière si ce que tu m'as dit d'elle est même vaguement proche de la vérité. Sois sûr, cependant, que tes parents ne sont pas trop heureux de cette alliance non plus, et que, s'il y avait une vague possibilité de retrait honnête, ils ne manqueraient pas de l'utiliser.  
  
Comme je ne pourrai pas quitter Poudlard avant le 29, je t'envoie ci-joint ton cadeau de Noël, qui, je l'espère, sera à ton goût. Pour les sept prochaines années, ce devra être le dernier, car un échange de cadeaux entre moi et l'un de mes élèves ne serait pas très approprié.  
  
Je suis impatient de passer quelques jours en ta compagnie et en celle de tes parents et je reste  
  
A toi  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
ß*ß  
  
Fragment de la Gazette des Sorciers, probablement de la colonne faits de société, 1 janvier 1991  
  
....la première fois, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy ont fa.....  
  
..pparition en compagnie de leur fils Drago, qui a fêt....  
  
. zième annniversaire en juillet dernier. Avec eux était Severus Ro......  
  
...et professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Plus qu'une des fem.  
  
.. té fascinée par le constraste frappant entre le Directeur..  
  
..Mr. Malfoy. Isolde Wilkes, maintenant mère de quatre enfants, m'a dit..  
  
. e qu'elle trouve "les hommes bruns et méditant sombrement, très intéressants. "...  
  
ß*ß  
  
page déchirée d'un journal intime, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
Le 17 janvier 1991  
  
Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours. Un peu difficile de décrire exactement ce que je ressens. Surprise, certainement, et rage. Et un genre d'étonnement muet et impuissance -comme si j'étais à nouveau un petit enfant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie. Je commence seulement à voir l'énormité de tout cela, et je souhaiterais pouvoir faire sortir mon indignation sur quelqu'un.  
  
J'ai fait des cartes planétaires aujourd'hui avec les quatrième années de Gryffondor ( paquet de petit idiots sans compétence, beaucoup trop terre-à- terre pour leur propre bien). Bien sûr, Percy Weasley s'est porté volontaire pour avoir la sienne faite par moi, pour l'intérêt de la démonstration. Pendant que je la préparais, j'ai eu cette étrange sorte de vision de la tête de Weasley entre les dents d'un lion énorme, et de ses pieds saisis dans les anneaux d'un serpent gigantesque. Les deux animaux semblaient essayer de déchirer, ou peut-être que chacun tentait de le saisir entièrement. je ne suis pas sûre. C'était trop fugace. Ce qui était véritablement effrayant était le crâne planant au-dessus de la scène. Une réplique exacte de la Marque Sombre que les minions de Voldemort avaient l'habitude de conjurer après leurs attaques, j'en ai vu des images dans la Gazette des Sorciers après la tragédie de King's Cross.  
  
Tout cela n'aurait pas été trop étrange en et par soi-même. Mais soudain, un souvenir a semblé réapparaître, très indistinct et flou. Aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas la première fois que j'avais une vision me montrant cette marque, j'étais absolument sûre de cela. Mais quand j'ai essayé de suivre ce souvenir, c'était comme examiner un abîme sans fond plein de terreur et d'angoisse.  
  
Aucune idée de pourquoi je suis allé le dire à Severus-probablement que j'aurais dû le dire à Dumbledore. Cette décision instinctive, cependant, s'est révélée avoir été la bonne. Sev m'a dit. je suis si furieuse que je peux à peine écrire. Il m'a tout raconté des manipulations auxquelles Voldemort et probablement aussi une partie de ses partisans m'ont soumises pendant ma quatrième année. Il a dit qu'il n'a aucune idée du genre de sortilège que Voldemort a utilisé, et je le crois. Il semble qu'il ait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à lier mon esprit au sien, si bien que chaque fois que je voyais quelque chose ayant un rapport avec lui ou ses activités, il pouvait simplement l'effacer. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas prévu l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express. D'une certaine façon, cela me fait même me sentir mieux, parce que maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas de ma faute.  
  
Je n'ai jamais été violée, mais je suppose que la sensation d'impuissance doit être tout à fait similaire. Maintenant qu'il est parti, le lien est dissous et je peux voir. Bien que je sois très préoccupée au sujet de Weasley. Les symboles sont assez clairs. J'ai peur, très, très peur. Cela veut-il dire que Voldemort reviendra? Severus a dit qu'il n'avait jamais exclu cette possibilité. Et il m'a parlé de ses soupçons au sujet d'Albert. C'est difficile à croire, Albert semble si complètement inoffensif. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui est tapis sous un masque en apparence inoffensif. J'ai promis à Severus que j'essaierais de lire la paume de la main d'Albert, si cela peut être fait discrètement. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir, pour dire la vérité.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 22 janvier 1991  
  
Lucius,  
  
Il n'y a absolument pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Crois moi, il était mieux de tout dire à Sibylle. Au moins elle sait ce qu'Il lui a fait, et elle pourrait se révéler être une alliée très utile à l'avenir.  
  
Il est cependant impératif-maintenant plus que jamais-que tu prépares Drago. Il doit jouer son rôle, et il doit le jouer bien. Heureusement, il est aussi mûr qu'intelligent et comprendra donc ce que la situation exige de lui. Cela ne va pas être une période facile pour lui, car il pourrait devoir renoncer à des amitiés et s'aliéner des gens avec lesquels il pourrait autrement s'associer. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être libéraux ou joviaux ni même légèrement compatissants envers ceux que nous sommes censés mépriser.  
  
Je commence à penser que, peut-être, mon séjour forcé ici à Poudlard n'était pas un si grand malheur que cela semblait. Mon dégoût pour l'enseignement m'a fait traiter mes élèves d'une façon qui convient à un Mangemort (bien qu'une partie de ces imbéciles semble croire que je suis un vampire).  
  
Si Sibylle réussit à lire la paume de la main de Quirrell (ou quoi que ce soit d'autre), je te ferai savoir le résultat immédiatement.  
  
Transmets mes salutations à la famille.  
  
A toi  
  
Severus 


	5. Chapitre05

PARTIE 05  
  
Mars 1991 - octobre 1991  
  
Le Terrier, le 15 mars 1991  
  
Cher Alastor,  
  
Arthur m'a dit de t'écrire dès que l'horloge aurait signalé qu'il était arrivé au travail, car il ne peut pas risquer de se compromettre.  
  
Bulstrode est furieux au sujet de l'interview (pourquoi, oh pourquoi, devais-tu parler à cette Skeeter?) et il va t'envoyer une escouade du SDAM, avec des Représentants de la Loi un de ces jours. Alors s'il te plaît dé- ensorcelle ces clôtures mordantes et ces rosiers venimeux, ou Arthur ne pourra rien faire pour toi.  
  
A toi  
  
Molly (et sois gentil de brûler ceci! !!)  
  
ß*ß  
  
Rome, le 26 mars 1991  
  
Chère maman et cher papa,  
  
Mes pieds sont déjà complètement endoloris, mais c'est merveilleux! Nous avons vu les catacombes, et le Forum, et l'Ara Pacis, et la Via Appia, et. eh bien, presque tout. Et je peux traduire les inscriptions! Tante Cecily était très fière. Il y a tellement de touristes ici, vous ne le croiriez pas. Oh, et la nourriture est super!  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. : je dois devenir archéologue! !!!  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 5 avril 1991  
  
Severus,  
  
Ceci est vraiment très troublant. Pour ne pas dire effrayant. Je dois reconnaître que c'était probablement une excellente idée que de mettre Sibylle dans le secret-elle est plus Serpentard que je l'aurais jamais crue. Seulement je serais beaucoup plus heureux si elle était vraiment capable de déchiffrer cette vision. Nous savons tous les deux que Quirrell n'a jamais été initié, alors j'ai des difficultés à m'imaginer ce que pourrait vouloir dire l'image de sa tête remplacée par la Marque Sombre, en dehors de l'évident. Pas que l'éclair le frappant soit moins énigmatique.  
  
Cependant, je pense qu'il est temps de convaincre Dumbledore qu'il doit prendre certaines mesures de sécurité. Entretemps, je vais essayer de contacter une partie de nos anciens 'collègues' les plus idiots-Crabbe et Goyle me viennent à l'esprit, surtout qu'ils ont deux fils qui doivent commencer l'école cette année-pour faire une enquête prudente au sujet de leurs Marques etc.  
  
Ce qui me rappelle qu'il pourrait être plus sûr de retransférer la Pierre à Poudlard, car Lester Avery ne serait que trop impatient de se refaufiler dans Ses bonnes grâces, s'Il devait vraiment revenir . Je suis sûr qu'elle peut être aussi bien protégée au château qu'elle l'était à Gringott, bien que ce puisse être imprudent d'introduire un dragon dans une école. Mais je pense qu'Owen pourrait fournir quelque bête aussi dissuadante, même si légèrement plus petite.  
  
S'il te plaît tiens moi au courant de tes progrès avec Dumbledore.  
  
A toi  
  
Lucius  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 7 avril 1991  
  
Chère Arabella,  
  
Merci de m'avertir si promptement. J'ai un soupçon sur l'identité de l'étranger, mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour formuler quelque accusation que ce soit. En plus, il n'est pas exactement défendu-ni par loi des sorciers, ni par loi Moldue- de se promener dans des endroits publics, si bien que quoi que nous puissions essayer pour incriminer la personne en question semblerait tout à fait ridicule.  
  
En tout cas, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Harry doit être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mundungus a déjà consenti à partager ce devoir épuisant avec toi et il devrait arriver chez toi demain en fin d'après-midi.  
  
Aussi dérangeante que semble certainement la situation, s'il te plaît ne t'inquiète pas trop. Bien qu'ils soient d'une rareté abominable, Harry a reçu suffisamment de cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël pour maintenir l'effet de la potion de Lily (si jamais je devais un jour prendre ma retraite, j'écrirai un long essai sur l'étrangeté des liens de sang, qui sont si puissants même quand ils sont dépourvus de tout amour). Et les protections sont intactes. Ainsi je pense que le garçon est assez bien protégé, surtout sous tes yeux vigilants et ceux de Mundungus. En dépit de tout ceci, je serai fort soulagé quand, dans cinq mois, Harry sera finalement en sécurité à Poudlard.  
  
A toi, avec reconnaissance comme toujours  
  
Albus  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 22 avril 1991  
  
Je me souviens encore du jour de la nomination de Drago, bien qu'il semble qu'elle ait eu lieu dans une vie différente. La joie de ravoir Yelena à la maison, et Drago dans son habit ridicule couleur jaspe jaune. Et je me souviens d'avoir dit à Severus que j'espérais qu'il n'enseignerait plus à Poudlard quand Drago commencerait l'école.  
  
Comme les choses ont tourné de manière différente ! Maintenant je suis contente que Severus soit là-bas pour soutenir et protéger mon fils. Si ce Quirrell a vraiment quelque sorte de connexion avec Voldemort, la situation pourrait en effet devenir très dangereuse.  
  
Mon fils. j'admire vraiment son assurance et son intelligence. Nous lui avons raconté autant de choses que possible du passé, et j'ai vu combien il était fier de son père. Ce savoir rendra plus facile pour lui le fait de jouer son rôle-d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela a plus l'air d'un choix conscient maintenant. Etre obligé de s'associer avec des personnes comme Crabbe et Goyle (sans parler de Pansy, mais peut-être qu'elle sera répartie à Poufsouffle) sera assez mauvais, mais je pense que ce qui lui fera le plus de mal sera de devoir garder un profil très bas en ce qui concerne son savoir-faire et ses capacités. Je suis convaincue-pas parce qu'il est mon fils, cependant-qu'il n'aurait pas de difficultés à surpasser ses pairs dans tous les sujets, et tout de même, il sera obligé de se retenir et de viser la deuxième place. Sinon la troisième. Son visage est tombé quand nous le lui avons dit, et il a dit (il était si adorable dans son indignation!) "Mais si un Gryffondor est premier?" Lucius était à peine capable de rester sérieux.  
  
Mais il y a aussi quelques bonnes nouvelles : aucun de ceux que Lucius a contacté jusqu'ici ne semble avoir le soupçon le plus insignifiant que Voldemort pourrait préparer son retour. C'est plutôt rassurant.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
Comission d'Examen Des Créatures Dangereuses  
  
Londres, le 9 mai 1991  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
Nous pourrions en fait avoir exactement ce que vous cherchez: un des magizoologistes les plus aventureux à l'Académie des Sciences d'Avalon semble avoir eu les yeux un peu plus gros que le ventre. De l'un de ses voyages, il a rapporté un petit Kerberos Triceps (il y a environ un an) qui a dépassé toutes ses espérances et, surtout, l'espace disponible à l'ASA. En plus d'être complètement inutile, cette bête (qu'il a décidé, pour des raisons insondables, d'appeler Touffu) est aussi sauvage, indomptable et extrêmement agressive; ainsi le Recteur insiste pour qu'elle soit enlevée.  
  
Je suis allé voir l'animal il y a quelques jours, juste avant de recevoir votre lettre, et je pense que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin. Cependant, pour des raisons de sécurité (et de visibilité) il ne peut pas être transféré à l'école avant le début des vacances, donc je suggérerais de confier à Hagrid pour le moment, car le Recteur refusera certainement de le garder sur les terres de l'ASA plus de deux mois.  
  
S'il vous plaît faites moi connaître votre décision le plus tôt possible.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Owen McNair  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 14 mai 1991  
  
Parfois les adultes sont un peu étranges. Je suis si excitée de choisir l'école où j'irai à partir de septembre prochain, mais maman et papa semblent un peu détachés. C'est bizarre, parce que d'habitude ils ne sont pas comme cela. Tante Cecily est devenue toute rouge et agitée quand je le lui ai demandé. Peut-être qu'il y a un grand problème dont ils ne veulent pas me parler? Ou peut-être que nous allons déménager à quelque autre endroit, et qu'ils ne veulent pas me le dire avant que l'école soit finie? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Je n'aurais pas d'objection à déménager. Je n'ai pas de vrais amis à l'école, alors ce ne serait pas un problème. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Tante Cecily puisse aussi déménager, et je ne voudrais pas habiter loin d'elle. Maintenant je suis inquiête.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Melbourne, le 28 mai 1991  
  
Chère Tante Roberta,  
  
Je serais vraiment ravie que tu viennes chez moi quelques semaines-ce serait tes premières vacances depuis combien d'années? Quinze environ, je suppose.  
  
Crois moi, je connais la tentation de s'enterrer dans le travail, simplement pour éviter de penser. C'est un moyen possible d'évasion, surtout quand on déménage à l'autre bout du monde comme je l'ai fait. Cependant, je sais que je ne pourrai pas éviter une confrontation avec ma mère à tout jamais, tout comme toi, tu devras faire face à tes propres problèmes tôt ou tard. Etre une Guérisseuse d'Ame peut être récompensant, mais je pense que ta propre âme a aussi un besoin désespéré d'être guérie.  
  
Alors je pense que quelque temps ensemble pourrait être bon pour nous deux- en dépit de notre correspondance plutôt persistente, se parler en personne fera sans aucun doute une grande différence.  
  
Fais moi simplement savoir quand et par quels moyens de transport tu arriveras. La chambre d'amis est déjà prête.  
  
A toi  
  
Gwendolyn  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 7 juin 1991  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
Considérant le fait que Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, alias Nimue Lestrange, est sur le point de commencer l'école le 1 septembre, et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du statut financier de dentistes britanniques, j'ai pensé que ses 'parents' pourraient avoir besoin d'avoir accès au coffre-fort de Gringott de la fille. Comme vous le savez, ma femme et moi avons administré la considérable fortune de Nimue depuis 1984, et nous sommes parfaitement disposés à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit majeure.  
  
Comme son identité ne devrait pas être dévoilée, une partie de l'argent a été transférée à un nouveau coffre que j'ai ouvert il y a quelques jours. Il est enregistré sous le nom de Granger, et exigera seulement la présentation de la baguette de Hermione Granger pour devenir entièrement opérationel. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous que qui que ce soit qui accompagne la famille lors de leur premier voyage au Chemin de Traverse achète d'abord une baguette puis contacte Clawepaw, le Lutin chargé du coffre Granger.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
Département de L'Application de la Loi Magique  
  
Londres, le 29 juin 1991  
  
Cher M. Lupin,  
  
En référence à votre lettre du 3 juin 1991 adressée au Ministre Cornélius Fudge, j'aimerais vous informer que les prisonniers d'Azkaban, qui sont condamnés à perpétuités, n'ont pas le droit de recevoir des visites, sans exception possible.  
  
Avec mes regrets les plus sincères  
  
Severin Bulstrode  
  
Chef du Département  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une note, probablement été 1991 ou 1992  
  
Bertha,  
  
Si vous réussissez à trouver votre bureau après vos vacances prolongées (où que vous ayiez atterri cette fois), vous trouverez, espérons le, cette note.  
  
Vous savez que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt accommodant, mais même ma patience a ses limites. La prochaine fois que vous ne vous montrerez pas au bureau sans donner d'explication satisfaisante (ou d'explication tout court) je devrai en informer Fudge.  
  
Ludo  
  
ß*ß  
  
Little Whinging, le 30 juin 1991  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
S'il te plaît dis-moi que je pourrais ensorceler ces Dursleys quand Harry n'en aura plus besoin! Je suis parfaitement prête à attendre qu'il ait fini l'école.  
  
Leur cochon et dégoûtant de fils obèse m'a cassé la jambe! C'est-à-dire, je ne peux pas vraiment le prouver, mais je suis absolument sûre que le skateboard (fondamentalement une planche oblongue de bois avec quatre roues sur laquelle ces enfants Moldus foncent à toute vitesse) était à lui. J'ai marché sur ce fichu truc et je suis tombée-comme j'habite actuellement le corps d'une moldue de soixante-dix et quelques ans , les os ne sont pas aussi durs que ce à quoi je suis habituée. Inutile de dire que j'ai dû aller à l'Hôpital Moldu et me faire soigner à la façon Moldue, pour éviter les soupçons. Mundungus est venu me rendre visite et il a ri presque à s'en décrocher la tête, cette vieille gourde (il a essayé de me convaincre que j'avais trébuché sur un des chats, qu'il déteste-probablement qu'il a pensé que je me débarasserais d'eux si j'avalais cette bêtise. Cependant, je pense que c'est une version plus romantique, et je vais l'adopter au lieu du skateboard) Bien sûr j'ai guéri l'os convenablement dès que je suis rentrée à la maison, mais je dois garder le plâtre pendant encore trois semaines. Avec la chaleur, c'est un vrai plaisir.  
  
Autrement, tout est calme. L'étranger ne s'est plus montré, et maintenant que les vacances ont finalement commencé, la vie de Mundungus et la mienne sont beaucoup plus faciles, bien que l'école primaire moldue me manque, pour dire la vérité. Travailler pour Severin Bulstrode va être considérablement moins amusant.  
  
Apprécie tes vacances, cher ami, et ne mange pas trop de sorbets au citron.  
  
A toi comme toujours  
  
Arabella  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 17 juillet 1991  
  
Cette année, nous reviendrons probablement en Angleterre plus tôt que d'habitude, car Lucius veut éviter la foule habituelle d'acheteurs de fin- de-vacances. Je suis entièrement d'accord.  
  
Tout le monde est assez tendu (voulant dire Lucius et Severus), parce qu'ils semblent être convaincus que Quirrell essaiera quelque chose dès que Harry Potter sera à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison-une raison de plus pour laquelle Drago devrait rester aussi loin de ce garçon que possible.  
  
J'ai essayé de faire cracher à Severus qui accompagnera les Grangers lors de leur premier voyage au Chemin de Traverse et quand, mais il n'a rien dit. Ou plutôt, il clame qu'il ne le sait pas. Personnellement, je crois que Lucius ne veut pas que je sorte furtivement pour voir (et il sait exactement combien je voudrais voir ma petite cousine) et ainsi il a probablement menacé Severus de diverses malédictions au cas où il révèle le secret. Dommage! J'aimerais vraiment voir cette fille. Je me demande à qui elle ressemble, à St. Jean ou à cette petite chienne de Tabitha? Espérons qu'elle ne leur ressemble pas trop non plus, parce que les gens pourraient faire le lien-ses parents étaient, après tout, connus.  
  
En parlant de parents: les miens arrivent demain, avec grand-père. Peut- être devrais-je leur donner des chambres adjacentes, pour que mère n'ait pas à marcher trop loin. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Ne laisse jamais les gens savoir que tu sais (comme c'est Serpentard de ma part !)  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
Le Ministre  
  
Londres, le 1 août 1991  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu les nouvelles. Affaire très mystérieuse en effet, et les gobelins sont aussi taciturnes que d'habitude. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le vieux Gringott III en début d'après-midi, et je serais extrêmement reconnaisant si vous pouviez y participer. Vous savez comment sont ces gobelins -je suis sûr qu'ils profèreront les menaces les plus absurdes, y compris une autre guerre et le gel de tous les comptes, sur les bases de l'incident d'hier. Personnellement, je suppose qu'il sera impossible de mettre la main sur les coupables. S'ils ont pu contourner toutes ces protections, tous ces pièges et tous ces monstres de garde, ils sont certainement au delà des capacités de notre Application de la loi.  
  
Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir faire des promesses, beaucoup de promesses, et que les taux d'intérêt vont tomber quelque part près de zéro. Bartemius m'accompagnera et traduira, mais il n'est pas très diplomate, et donc votre présence serait extrêmement appréciée. Si possible, retrouvez moi à mon bureau à 2 heures 30 de l'après-midi  
  
Vôtre  
  
Cornelius  
  
ß*ß  
  
Dragu, le 3 août 1991  
  
Cher Hagrid,  
  
Je sais que tu avais des affaires importantes cet été et que tu ne pouvais pas venir, mais permets moi de te dire que Quirrell était un mauvais remplacement. Heureusement, il n'est resté que deux semaines. Néanmoins, il a réussi à se faire presque manger par un petit Magyar à Pointes (pauvre petite chose, il aurait été malade pendant des jours, s'il avait vraiment réussi) et à se faire à moitié rôtir par un Boutefeu Chinois. Je lui accorderai qu'il a beaucoup de connaissance théorique, mais je ne voudrais pas dépendre de lui s'il s'agissait de combat sérieux.  
  
Grandes nouvelles, à propos: Les Norvégiens à Crête se sont finalement reproduits avec succès- pour dire la vérité, nous étions déjà désespérés au sujet de ces deux là. Mais la Potion de Fertilité a eu l'effet désiré, et maintenant il y a cinq oeufs dans le nid. Il y en avait six au début, mais Mme A Crête, qui est une dame d'assez mauvais caractère (même envers son mari, qui a été transféré dans une autre caverne après qu'elle lui ait cassé la jambe quand il a essayé d'approcher les oeufs), doit malheureusement en avoir mangé un avant que nous ayions pu appliquer le sortilège de Nolimetangere. Dommage, mais même cinq petits seront un résultat formidable de nos efforts. Je t'enverrai des photos dès qu'ils auront éclos (ce devrait être autour de mars ou avril, mais on ne peut jamais exactement le dire).  
  
A toi  
  
Charlie  
  
ß*ß  
  
Un fragment déchiré d'un journal, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
.... éte n'est pas vraiment relaxant, considérant le fait que la fournée de cette année  
  
.... clus Drago Malfoy, Nimue Lestrange et Harry Potter. C'est comme  
  
.....sang de dragon, des larmes de Sirène et des griffes de Phoenix dans un même chaud.  
  
...spérant qu'il n'explosera pas. Ajoutez à cela une lourde dose d'enfants de victimes.  
  
.. an Bones, Neville Londubat et quelques autres, et le chaos est parfait. Sans  
  
.tionner Albert Quirrell. Je ne suis pas facilement effrayée par les gens, mais cette lecture l'a fait  
  
.. ur moi. Peut-être que Voldemort m'a rendu un service en altérant mon esprit-je ne suis pas sûre que j'eus choisi  
  
cette profession, si j'avais prévu toutes ces horreurs.  
  
Dumbledore semble serein et imperturbable, mais alors je suppose quelqu'..  
  
faire sauter Poudlard pour le faire avoir l'air d'autre chose.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 6 septembre 1991  
  
Chère grandmère,  
  
La première semaine d'école est terminée, et donc j'ai un peu de temps pour t'écrire une lettre.  
  
C'est étrange d'être loin de toi et de vivre avec des enfants de mon âge. Je sais que je devrais l'apprécier plus, mais cela me rend mal à l'aise. Tout le monde semble être meilleur que moi, et dans tous les sujets. Eh bien, peut-être pas en Botanique, mais tu m'as tant enseigné que je suis presque aussi bon que Professeur Chourave.  
  
Potions est de loin le sujet le plus difficile. Surtout parce que Professeur Rogue me déteste. Et ne dis pas qu'il ne peut pas me détester parce qu'il ne me connait pas. Je sais qu'il me hait. Il est horrible et intimidant, surtout sa voix. C'est bizarre, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je pense que je l'ai déjà entendue (oui je sais c'est impossible). Je rêve même de lui, tout vêtu de noir et entouré de lumière verte, comme un démon.  
  
Les autres enfants sont gentils, je pense. Harry Potter n'est pas arrogant ou quoi que ce soit, il agit de manière complètement normale. Puis il y a Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan, et ils sont gentils aussi. Les filles sont très 'petites filles'. Peut-être que Hermione Granger l'est un peu moins, mais elle est si autoritaire. Une telle abrutie, tu ne le croirais pas! Elle a vraiment lu Une Histoire de Poudlard. Cela dit tout, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Mais j'aime sans aucun doute le Directeur, il est si. eh bien, il me rappelle Merlin. Il doit être très vieux et sage. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je pense qu'il est aussi un peu fou, juste un peu.  
  
Trevor va bien. J'espère qu'il ne sortira pas de la salle commune, parce que je suis sûr que le chat de M. Rusard (c'est le concierge) le mangerait. Son nom est Miss Teigne, bizarre n'est ce pas?  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Transmets mon amour à Grand Oncle Algie et à Grand Tante Enid. Vous me manquez tous.  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Neville  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 6 septembre 1991  
  
Cher Père et Chère Mère,  
  
J'espère que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé.  
  
Poudlard est vraiment incroyable, et je suis content que Père m'ait tant raconté de choses à son sujet-autrement j'aurais eu l'air d'un idiot, exactement comme tous les autres.  
  
En parlant d'idiots: je pense qu'être obligé de partager un dortoir avec Crabbe et Goyle doit être une punition pour quelque grand tort . Je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un de mon âge puisse même commettre un crime assez grave pour mériter une telle cruauté, mais peut-être que je reçois seulement des points de bonus pour le jour où je vais assassiner ces deux brutes. Mon troisième camarade de chambre est Blaise Zabini. La seule qualité qui le rachète est la beauté, et s'il réussissait à garder sa bouche fermée, il pourrait même être un être humain passable. En fait, il ne reste pas silencieux mais parle à tout moment, ce qui est sans aucun doute dû à son ascendance mélangée franco-italienne. Aussi incroyable que cela semble, il réussit à parler anglais avec un accent italien, français avec un accent italien et italien avec un accent français.  
  
Les enseignants sont plutôt décents, à l'exception de Binns et de Quirrell. Ce dernier porte un turban à l'air ridicule, et à son odeur je conclus qu'il ne l'enlève pas en prenant sa douche.  
  
Oncle Severus est, bien sûr, brillant. Il m'a donné le mot de passe pour ses appartements, où je peux lui rendre visite au cas où j'aie le mal du pays, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas faire un usage excessif de ce privilège, bien que j'aie le mal du pays de temps en temps. Il est impossible d'avoir une conversation décente avec qui que ce soit, sauf peut- être Hermione Granger, qui est malheureusement une Gryffondor et est ainsi hors limites. Pauvre fille, tout le monde la déteste parce qu'elle est vraiment maligne et connait la réponse à toutes les questions. Quand elle lève la main (c'est à dire toujours) mes doigts me démangent de faire pareil, mais je sais que je ne dois pas attirer l'attention. Si seulement elle était une Serpentard! Je l'échangerais contre tous mes camarades de Serpentard n'importe quand.  
  
Harry Potter est devenu ami avec Ron Weasley. J'ai détesté Potter dès le tout premier moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui (même si j'ignorais son identité), et ainsi il n'est pas difficile pour moi de l'éviter. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde l'adore, vraiment. Si les gens avaient un peu de bon sens, ils devraient se dire que, s'il a battu Voldemort quand il avait à peine plus d'un an, cela ne peut pas avoir été grâce à des pouvoirs magiques exceptionnels qu'il pourrait posséder. Mais, comme Père le dit toujours, les gens sont pour la plupart simplement trop idiots pour penser logiquement.  
  
Ceci semble être tout pour aujourd'hui. S'il vous plaît transmettez mon amour à Grand-Mère Yelena. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup.  
  
Votre fils dévoué  
  
Drago  
  
ß*ß  
  
De la page 3 de la Gazette des Sorciers , probablement fin septembre/début octobre 1991  
  
AFFAIRE DU VOL DE GRINGOTT CLASSEE, INTERETS TOUJOURS A UNE PROFONDEUR HISTORIQUE  
  
Severin Bulstrode, Chef de l'Application de la Loi Magique, a annoncé aujourd'hui que l'affaire du vol à Gringott, qui a eu lieu le 31 juillet, est maintenant officiellement classée. Bulstrode a reconnu que ce manque de succès est "un coup sévère" pour le Ministère de la Magie. Non seulement pour le Ministère, pouvons-nous ajouter, mais aussi pour les relations sorciers-gobelins en général.  
  
Malgré tous les efforts diplomatiques, Gringott III, Président de la banque depuis 1935, a abaissé les taux d'intérêt immédiatement après l'incident, et ils sont restés de juste au-dessus de zéro depuis lors. A la longue, ceci pourrait décourager les investisseurs et britanniques et étrangers, ce qui détériorerait sans doute encore plus la situation déjà tendue.  
  
La raison pour laquelle le Ministère a choisi de clore cette investigation n'est donc pas tout à fait compréhensible, la poursuivre aurait au moins été un geste de bienveillance envers les gobelins. Bulstrode, quand il fut interrogé sur la raison de cette décision soudaine, a simplement fait comprendre qu'il agissait sur ordre du Ministre. Bien que légèrement redondant, ce commentaire indique certainement que Cornélius Fudge doit avoir ses propres raisons pour prendre des mesures si radicales.  
  
Comme les employés du Ministère de convictions plus libérales l'ont fréquemment indiqué (et dans ce cas particulier, nous sommes sans réserve d'accord avec eux), les décisions d'une telle conséquence ne devraient pas être prises par une seule personne, mais discutée en comité ou en conseil, et votée à la majorité, sinon à l'unanimité.  
  
En ce moment, Cornelius Fudge est indisponible, à cause d'une visite en Inde, mais la Gazette des Sorciers essaiera certainement de s'assurer que ce fil de discussion ne soit pas négligé.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 4 octobre 1991  
  
Chère Narcissa,  
  
Lucius a déjà reçu toutes les informations qu'il a demandées, mais je suppose que tes intérêts peuvent être un peu différents des siens.  
  
Drago se débrouille très bien en effet. Etre obligé de faire semblant d'être moins doué qu'il ne l'est le peine évidemment beaucoup, surtout dans les classes où Serpentard est associé à Gryffondor, comme la mienne. De plus les nouveaux Serpentard de cette année ne sont pas très satisfaisants, et je soupçonne qu'il est très vivement contrarié par le manque de vraie compagnie. Il a le mot de passe de mes appartements, où il peut venir me rendre visite, mais jusqu'ici n'a pas encore fait usage de cette possibilité, probablement parce que sa fierté ne lui permet pas d'admettre il se sent seul (probablement qu'il a déjà câliné la fourrure de Mina).  
  
Etrange de voir comme l'histoire se répète: l'antagonisme naturel entre Drago et le garçon Potter semble être très profond. Pas que ceci soit une grande surprise pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous; cependant, je devrai le surveiller de près.  
  
Potter-eh bien, ceci est un problème entièrement différent. Je n'ai aucune idée-et pour dire la vérité, cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde-de comment le garçon a grandi, ou de ce qu'est son caractère. Je détecte en lui la même obstination et le même 'courage' téméraire que son père possédait, avec un peu plus de pouvoir magique moyen et d'intelligence. Je dois lui accorder qu'il ne montre pas d'arrogance injustifiée, cependant. Sans compter sa modestie (ou c'est ce qu'il semble), son choix d'amis était prévisible, car il semble avoir élu Ronald Weasley comme sous-fifre, le plus jeune de six fils, dont trois sont encore à Poudlard, et ainsi quelqu'un d'habitué à être éclipsé.  
  
Maintenant ta jeune cousine: comme Lucius l'a si élégamment exprimé une fois, si ses parents savaient qu'elle a été élevée par des Moldus et répartie à Gryffondor, les Détraqueurs n'auraient plus grand chose de quoi se nourrir. Vu la situation présente, il est préférable de beaucoup qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, car autrement je suis sûr que Drago se serait immédiatement lié d'amitié avec elle. Cette fille est extrêmement brillante, et tous les genres de magie semblent lui venir tout à fait naturellement. Bien que je me demande parfois d'où elle tient ses horribles dents de devant, et pourquoi ces Moldus, qui sont, après tout, des dentistes, n'ont rien fait pour les empêcher de grandir. Autant que je puisse juger la situation, et de ce que Minerva McGonagall m'a dit, elle semble avoir beaucoup de difficultés à s'intégrer. Ses camarades semblent la détester-peu surprenant, car elle a toujours la main en l'air pour répondre aux questions des enseignants, et si aucune question n'a été posée, il est sûr qu'elle en trouve une à poser elle-même. C'est assez ennuyeux, quand vous devez vous occuper d'une classe de petits idiots lents comme des limaces, qui ne sont que trop heureux si quelqu'un d'autre fait tout le travail. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne les empêche pas de la mépriser.  
  
Jusqu'ici, Quirrell n'a rien fait pour me faire le soupçonner plus que je le fais déjà. Dumbledore semble étrangement peu concerné par les classes de Défense, tandis que je ne crois pas cet idiot bégayant incapable d'éliminer sept élèves pour arriver au numéro huit. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'est arrivé, cependant, et Sibylle n'a pas eu plus de visions dérangeantes. Espérons que les choses resteront comme ceci.  
  
Maintenant je dois vraiment retourner à la tâche désagréable de corriger des devoirs, et ainsi cette lettre est terminée. SalueYelena de ma part, et ne t'inquiête pas trop au sujet de Drago.  
  
A toi  
  
Severus  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 11 octobre 1991  
  
Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit. Regarder le dernier paragraphe me fait rire, vraiment! Moins de cinq mois ont passé, et j'habite dans un monde différent. Je suis une personne différente, peut- être. Et certainement une personne malheureuse.  
  
Au début, j'était complètement bouleversée quand j'ai appris que je suis une sorcière. Probablement parce que cela expliquait tant de choses qui m'avaient ennuyé. Mais c'est un peu comme le Cheval de Troie: de dehors, cela paraît impressionnant et merveilleux, mais dedans il y a quelques choses désagréables. Quand Professeur Chourave est venue à la maison et a essayé de tout expliquer, puis nous a accompagnés au Chemin de Traverse, c'était vraiment comme un rêve. Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que je devrais rester dans une école à internat, et pas simplement une école ordinaire. Je sais que ceci pourrait être arrivé aussi si j'avais continué l'école de la manière ordinaire. Pourquoi tout ceci est-il si difficile? Je ne semble pas trouver les bons mots. Ni être sorcière, ni aller à Poudlard, ni être séparée de mes parents et de Tante Cecily n'est mauvais en soi- même. Mais tout cela en même temps est simplement trop.  
  
Je me sens si mal d'écrire ceci, mais je suis déçue, parce qu'ils avaient tous su depuis des mois et personne ne me l'a dit. Bien sûr je comprends leurs raisons (du moins je le pense), mais cela aurait aidé de savoir. J'aurais été préparée.  
  
Maintenant je dois partager un dortoir avec deux filles que je n'aime pas particulièrement. Elles sont nées dans des familles de sorciers et ont vécu avec la magie autant qu'elles peuvent se le rappeler. Oui, elles seraient aussi perdues dans mon monde que je le suis ici, mais ce n'est pas vraiment d'une grande consolation.  
  
Puis il y a les garçons. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley semblent me détester (Tante Cecily m'a dit que les hommes détestent les femmes intelligentes, et elle avait absolument raison). Les autres m'ignorent seulement. Eh bien, Neville semble tout à fait gentil, mais il est si maladroit! Et si terriblement fragile. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir, et Neville n'est certainement pas la bonne personne pour cela.  
  
Je sais que je peux me tourner vers les préfets, mais je ne veux pas, et je ne veux pas aller voir Professeur McGonagall non plus. Que pourrais-je leur dire? Que je déteste être ici et que je veux rentrer chez moi? En plus, ce ne serait pas entièrement vrai. Je pense que tout serait beaucoup mieux si je sentais que ma place est ici. La vérité est que, maintenant, ma place n'est nulle part. "Entre les mondes" semble si romantique, mais en réalité c'est des conneries. Je n'aurai jamais de place quelque part. Et je me sens si terriblement seule. Au moins il y a une bibliothèque magnifique ici. Et j'ai apporté mes livres de Latin (les sortilèges que nous apprenons sont en terrible latin de cuisine, à propos) et quelques autres de mes préférés.  
  
Je ne devrais pas pleurer encore, vraiment, vraiment je ne devrais pas. C'est 'se vautrer dans l'apitoiement sur soi-même', comme dit grandmère. Et c'est supposé être une mauvaise chose.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 12 octobre 1991  
  
Chère maman et cher papa,  
  
Je suis désolée que ce soit seulement la deuxième fois que j'écrive depuis mon départ, mais je suis terriblement occupée.  
  
Poudlard est merveilleux, et les enseignants et les autres élèves sont si gentils. Il semble que je sois très douée, du moins, c'est ce que me disent les professeurs, et jusqu'ici je n'ai que des '20/20' pour mes devoirs.  
  
C'est facile de trouver des amis ici, comme nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, en classe ou aux repas ou dans la salle commune.  
  
Tous les sujets sont très intéressants, mais j'aime surtout la Métamorphose (cela veut dire changer un objet en un autre) et les Sortilèges (c'est là où on apprend des sorts pour faire toutes sortes de choses avec les objets). Au départ, écrire avec une plume d'oie et de l'encre sur du parchemin semblait extrêmement difficile, mais comme vous voyez, je ne fais plus de pâtés et de taches.  
  
Tante Cecily est-elle déjà revenue d'Ephèse? Et a-t-elle apporté des photos? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'en envoyer quelques-unes, ce serait agréable.  
  
J'espère que vous ne vous sentez pas trop seuls sans moi. Mais Noël est dans seulement un peu plus de deux mois, et alors nous pourrons rester ensemble deux semaines. De toute façon, je suis très heureuse ici, alors cela devrait vous faire vous sentir mieux.  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. : S'il vous plaît répondez vite! 


	6. Chapitre06

Note de l'Auteur: Seulement quelques choses que je voulais dire à mes chers lecteurs.  
  
1) Dans ce chapitre, le journal de Narcissa (paragraphe du 5 novembre) fait référence à l'avortement. Personnellement, je crois que les sorciers, s'ils ont des problèmes moraux avec ce sujet, ont certainement des problèmes d'une nature différente que quelques uns d'entre nous Moldus. Cependant, si vous n'avez pas envie d'y faire face, sautez le paragraphe---vous ne manquerez rien d'important.  
  
2) plus tard, Remus Lupin mentionne une maladie appelée Morbus Rapax. Elle est, bien sûr, purement fictive, et j'imagine que c'est l'équivalent magique du cancer.  
  
3) quelques critiques se sont demandés pourquoi Hermione a été répartie à Gryffondor, si elle a un tel talent pour déformer la vérité. Etrange, parce que j'ai pensé que le paragraphe de son journal et la lettre à la fin du ch. 5 étaient très Gryffondoresques dans leur désir de rassurer ses parents, de leur dire qu'elle est heureuse, tandis qu'en réalité elle se sent si mal. Je sais que c'est un non-sequitur---je voulais seulement vous le dire.  
  
PARTIE 6  
  
Octobre 1991 --- mars/avril 1992  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 14 octobre 1991  
  
Cher Severus,  
  
Merci pour ta dernière lettre. Parfois, je ne suis pas si sûr que Dumbledore soit toujours en pleine possession de ses esprits. Bien sûr, il était nécessaire de protéger la Pierre par divers sortilèges, protections etc ----mais mettre Quirrell dans le secret semble être la décision la plus absurde qu'il aurait pu prendre. Bien que je doive reconnaître que cela puisse le distraire de nuire au garçon Potter, si c'est son intention, je doute que n'importe laquelle des protections se prouve être un obstacle suffisant, bien que chacune d'entre elles exige le trait distinctif d'une des quatre maisons pour être surmontée. Et sûrement qu'il y a aussi un moyen de passer devant ce maudit Kerberos Triceps; après tout, Quirrell a autant de temps à sa disposition qu'il le veut pour le découvrir.  
  
A propos de Drago, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ta décision de ne pas ignorer des règles vieilles de plusieurs siècles, simplement pour calmer son ego blessé. C'est assez mauvais que Dumbledore permette à Potter de devenir Attrapeur lors de sa première année, en dépit du danger qui pourrait venir avec cet 'honneur'. Un match de Quidditch fournit l'occasion parfaite pour lui faire du mal, bien que je ne puisse vraiment pas moins me soucier de lui. Mais Drago pourrait aussi courir un certain risque, simplement en étant là-bas en même temps que Potter, et ainsi il est certainement mieux de le laisser hors de l'équipe. Comme je le lui ai déjà écrit, il pourra s'entraîner autant qu'il le voudra pendant les vacances d'été, et si la situation extrêmement ennuyeuse à Poudlard est finalement résolue au début de la prochaine année scolaire, je ne m'opposerai certainement plus à ses ambitions.  
  
Ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de Viviane Lestrange ne semble heureusement pas aussi dérangeant. D'autre part, même le fait d'avoir été élevée par des Moldus et répartie à Gryffondor n'annule pas son héritage génétique, et en plus elle n'a que onze ans. Donc, les traits de caractère les plus désagréables de son père ou de sa mère pourraient encore se révéler plus tard, surtout si les autres continuent à la traiter aussi mal que tu l'as décrit (souviens toi que le plein potentiel de Tabitha n'est devenu apparent qu'après que son père ait été conduit à la faillite).  
  
Les choses ici au Manoir se passent assez placidement. Maintenant que Drago est parti, Narcissa veut très évidemment un autre enfant, mais elle sait aussi bien que moi que, à cause de la manière par laquelle la fortune de Malfoy est liée à l'héritier mâle, c'est pratiquement une impossibilité. Je sais qu'elle passe au peigne fin toutes les bibliothèques et les librairies disponibles pour trouver n'importe quelle allusion à une méthode pour déterminer par magie le sexe d'un enfant à l'avance, et je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer-ce sera mieux pour sa paix d'esprit si elle découvre par elle-même que ceci est sans aucun doute au delà de même la magie la plus puissante. Ou du moins elle pourrait en venir à accepter la situation plus facilement une fois qu'elle se sera rendue compte que, à moins d'avorter en cas d'un enfant mâle, il n'y a aucun autre moyen de s'assurer qu'elle mette au monde une fille. Et je doute qu'elle veuille prendre une mesure si grave.  
  
En dehors de ce problème-nullement nouveau- rien ne semble déranger notre paix, et j'ai même le temps de poursuivre des passe-temps plus intéressants que celui d'administrer la fortune des Malfoys. La bibliothèque contient tant d'articles intéressants que je ne manquerai probablement pas d'occupation même si je vivais aussi longtemps que Merlin, et de plus, je dois vraiment regarder de plus près les entrepots secrets etc. tristement négligés jusqu'ici, en bas dans les cachots et ailleurs dans la maison. Il est certainement judicieux de le faire sans la présence d'un enfant, surtout si cet enfant est aussi curieux que Drago.  
  
J'espère que la situation à Poudlard restera aussi calme qu'elle semble l'être maintenant, et que cette paix ne se révèlera pas avoir été le calme proverbial avant l'orage.  
  
Ton  
  
Lucius  
  
ß*ß  
  
Un morceau de parchemin, probablement une note affichée à Pré-au-Lard fin octobre 1991  
  
AUX CITOYENS DE PRE-AU-LARD  
  
A cause d'observations rapportées d'un ou de plusieurs Trolls des Montagnes dans les environs du village de Pré-au-Lard, il est conseillé à tous les citoyens de rester chez eux après la tombée de la nuit, et de verrouiller et de protéger leurs portes avec des sortilèges Repousse-Troll.  
  
Il ne devrait pas être permis aux enfants d'errer dans la campagne sans être accompagnés d'au moins un adulte.  
  
Si le ou les Trolls approchai(en)t du village, n'essayez pas de le (les) attaquer, mais cherchez refuge dans la maison la plus proche et appelez de l'aide. Le Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques a établi une connexion d'urgence de Cheminette 24 heures sur 24, qui peut être appelée directement, sans passer par l'échange de Cheminette. Il est suffisant de donner le mot de passe "Urgence Troll", et un fonctionnaire compétent répondra immédiatement.  
  
Tout abus sera puni d'une amende de 100 (cent) Gallions.  
  
Pour le Ministre de la Magie:  
  
Severin Bulstrode Chef de l'Application de la loi Magique  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une page déchirée d'un journal, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
...peut-on être stupide ? Bien sûr, je ne devrais pas savoir tout cela, mais Severus  
  
....pour protéger la Pierre, les quatre Directeurs et Quirrell devaient proposer..  
  
.. .protection, extrêmement difficile à passer parce que il faut posséder les trai .  
  
.tinctifs de chaque maison-froide logique pour Serpentard, altruisme pour Gryffondor, une .  
  
..finité avec la terre et les plantes pour Poufsouffle, et la capacité d'observer pour Serd..  
  
..lliant, à bien y penser, parce que ce ne sont pas les caractéristiques habituellement assoc..  
  
aux maisons, bien que ce soit vraiment tout à fait évident. Quand même, Quirrell (non, je ne l'app..  
  
... plus jamais Albert, pas même en m'adressant à lui) semble vraiment être après la pierre, car il a  
  
essayé de distraire tout le monde en introduisant un Troll de Montagne dans..  
  
.. château. Après qu'il ait eu l'idée originale de mettre un Troll là-bas pour garder la .  
  
rre. Non seulement c'est un obstacle que l'on peut surmonter facilement, c'est aussi une preuve de sa  
  
stupidité qu'il ait choisi la même créature pour causer des ravages dans l'éco.  
  
.emble que Dumbledore suive ses propres plans, parce qu'il n'a même pas pr.  
  
.. eine d'interroger Quirrell. Severus semble s'être mis à d ..  
  
ce Kerberos-pas qu'il voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais il boi..  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 5 novembre 1991  
  
D'habitude, rien ne peut troubler mon sommeil. Ou plutôt, cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où je n'ai pas pu dormir parce que j'étais trop inquiète. Mais les dernières lettres de Drago et de Severus étaient sans aucun doute trop beaucoup pour moi.  
  
Je ne peux simplement pas comprendre Dumbledore-c'est si diablement évident qui a laissé entrer ce troll dans le château. Pourquoi ne fait-il rien? Pourquoi ne chasse-t-il pas cette créature qu'est Quirrell? Lucius n'arrête pas de m'expliquer que Dumbledore sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Peut-être même qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, mais, et mon enfant? Il y a un Kerberos, pour l'amour de Merlin! Et tout ce que ce vieil homme fait est de dire aux élèves qu'ils ne doivent pas entrer dans un certain couloir! Ce qui est exactement ce dont quoi les enfants ont besoin pour être encouragés. Et si Drago se sentait aventureux? Si Severus ne peut pas se défendre contre cette bête (et c'est ce qu'il a écrit il y a quelques jours) que peut faire un enfant ? Pire, qu'arriverait-il à Drago si par hasard il rencontrait Quirrell, au beau milieu de la nuit quand personne ne serait là pour le protéger ? Cet homme a essayé d'assassiner Potter devant toute l'école puis a mis le feu au manteau de Severus-il n'aurait certainement pas de scrupule à assassiner mon fils.  
  
Quoi que soient les arguments de Lucius, je suis sûre que je ne réagis pas de façon excessive. J'ai peur. J'ai si terriblement peur que quelque chose puisse arriver à Drago. Peut-être que je suis aussi plus susceptible aux changements d'humeurs parce que j'ai finalement renoncé à ma recherche. Il n'y a simplement aucun moyen par lequel nous puissions influencer le sexe d'un enfant-rien. Si cela ne me rendait pas si mécontente, peut-être que je pourrais même apprécier le fait que la magie ait ses limites. D'une certaine façon, c'est rassurant. Mais pas dans ce cas, et pas pour moi.  
  
Je suis si contente que Yelena vive ici avec nous. Pas que Lucius soit indifférent ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il y a des choses qu'une femme comprend simplement mieux, surtout si elle a elle-même un enfant. Elle aussi, voulait plus d'enfants que seulement Lucius, et elle a même essayé avec quelque ancienne magie de Vélane. Pauvre Yelena, cela s'est avéré être un garçon après tout, et elle a dû prendre une potion et terminer la grossesse sans même le dire à son mari (je me souviens suffisamment de Julius pour m'imaginer combien il aurait été furieux)  
  
Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu mon premier enfant. Peut-être que je pourrais même trouver le courage d'essayer et, si on en venait au pire, affronter un avortement. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Oxford, le 10 novembre 1991  
  
Très cher Peter,  
  
Je sais que tu reviens dimanche, mais je ne peux simplement pas attendre. Et je suppose que tu ne pourrais pas non plus, si tu étais à ma place. Cette lettre de Hermione est arrivée aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est partie pour Poudlard cela semble vrai. Je suis si heureuse-j'ai pleuré une demi-heure avant de pouvoir appeler Cecily et la lui lire.  
  
Alors elle a finalement trouvé des amis! Et à l'évidence ils sont bien acceptés, si bien que elle aussi s'intègre maintenant plus à la communauté. Après toutes ces semaines d'inquiétude, c'est un tel soulagement.  
  
Je vais courir au bureau de poste maintenant, avant qu'ils ne ferment, alors ce n'est qu'une courte lettre.  
  
Au revoir, chéri et apprécie le congrès!  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Carol-Anne  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 12 novembre 1991  
  
C'est incroyable combien les choses peuvent changer en moins de deux semaines! Maintenant je suis amie avec Harry et Ron. Et soudain tous les autres semblent m'aimer beaucoup plus. Des amis des beaux jours, je suppose, mais j'apprécierai cela aussi longtemps que cela durera.  
  
Tant de choses sont arrivées ! D'abord le Troll des Montagnes (nul besoin d'entrer dans les détails, je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour là !) puis le match de Quidditch où Rogue a essayé de tuer Harry, et maintenant le grand secret.  
  
Au départ je pensais que Rogue était seulement simplement cruel, mais maintenant je sais qu'il veut tuer Harry. C'est un vrai mystère, comme ceux qu'on lit dans les livres, et nous essayons de le résoudre. Il doit y avoir un rapport entre le chien à trois têtes et le trésor qu'il garde, et Harry, et Rogue, qui a essayé de passer devant le chien mais s'est fait mordre (bien fait pour lui). Oh, et il y quelqu'un qui s'appelle Nicolas Flamel, qui est aussi impliqué. Et Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Je m'attendais à ce que Rogue soit parti au dîner après le jeu de Quidditch, parce que le Directeur l'avait vu ensorceler le balai de Harry- je veux dire, honnêtement, si j'ai pu le voir, alors lui aussi ! Mais Rogue était toujours là, et il avait l'air de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais.  
  
Maintenant, nous devons découvrir qui est ce mystérieux Nicolas Flamel, parce que c'est le seul point de départ possible. (Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas demander à Rogue, et peut-être que Professeur Dumbledore se fâcherait contre nous, alors que pouvons-nous faire?)  
  
Je ne savais pas que la vie pouvait être si excitante.  
  
Mais mes notes sont toujours parfaites!  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 17 novembre 1991  
  
Cher Arthur,  
  
J'ai peur de devoir te demander encore un autre service, ajouté au nombreux autres que tu m'as déjà rendus.  
  
Si je me souviens bien, tu as fais une perquisition il y a quelques années sur quelque petite île près de la côte écossaise (c'était Muck ou Eigg-je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr) et, entre autres objets lourdement ensorcelés et enchantés, tu as aussi saisi un miroir très intéressant.  
  
S'il est encore au dépôt du Ministère, penses-tu qu'il pourrait y avoir un moyen que je l' 'emprunte' ? Bien que je ne puisse pas te dire exactement combien de temps j'en aurai besoin, je suppose qu'il devrait être de retour sans accident à cette date l'année prochaine. Tu rendrais un grand service au monde des sorciers en effet, si tu pouvais rendre cela possible.  
  
Ron se débrouille très bien-en dehors des farces normales etc., mais c'est un Weasley-et je suis très content que lui et Harry Potter se soient liés d'amitié avec Hermione Granger. Elle est Née de Moldus et est très brillante, sans mentionner qu'elle est plutôt mûre pour son âge, si bien qu'elle aura probablement une influence un peu calmante sur les esprits enthousiastes de Ron et Harry.  
  
S'il te plaît transmets mes salutations à Molly.  
  
Ton ami  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
ß*ß  
  
Le Terrier, le 22 novembre 1991  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
J'espère que cette lettre ne te rendra pas trop triste, mais Charlie nous a invités à venir en Roumanie pour Noël. Et, bien que j'eus aimé t'avoir tout ici pour les vacances, c'est aussi vrai que je n'ai pas vu Charlie depuis plus d'un an. (Sans parler de Bill, mais tant qu'il continuera à habiter dans cette horrible tente je ne lui rendrai certainement pas visite, quels que puissent être les arguments de ton père à ce sujet)  
  
Alors, mon chéri, cela te dérangerait-il si terriblement si je te demandais de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances? Je sais que je suis une horrible mère, parce que c'est ta première année et que tu dois avoir le mal du pays et tout. D'autre part, tu es devenu ami avec Harry Potter et Hermione, et peut-être que ça rendra cela un peu plus facile. Si nous pouvions nous permettre de t'emmener avec nous, je t'assure que nous ne te laisserions pas. Mais tu sais combien l'argent est rare ces jours-ci, et Papa a besoin de nouvelles robes de soirée pour le cocktail de réception d'avant Noël au Ministère (malheureusement nous n'avons pas reçu un portoloin partant plus tôt, autrement cela aurait été l'excuse parfaite).  
  
Tes cadeaux de Noël arriveront bien sûr à temps, nul besoin de te soucier de cela. Penses-tu que je doive inclure aussi un petit quelque chose pour Harry?  
  
Avec mon amour  
  
Maman  
  
ß*ß  
  
Melbourne, le 3 décembre 1991  
  
Chère Mère,  
  
Oui, que tu as entendu (bien que je ne voie absolument pas par quel réseau de commérage) est vrai: Tante Roberta va rester chez moi pendant à peu près deux mois. Je suis désolée d'entendre que ceci semble te causer tant de contrariété, mais tu devras accepter le fait que ton chagrin ne me fera pas reconsidérer ma décision.  
  
Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que toi et ta soeur avez été opposées pendant presque toute votre vie, mais je refuse d'être attirée dans un conflit qui n'est pas le mien. Tante Roberta a fait le premier pas en m'écrivant, il y a environ trois ou quatre ans, et graduellement nous avons développé quelque sorte de rapport. Il reste à voir s'il sera assez solide pour survivre à la proximité. En tout cas, elle en a fait plus que toi, ce qui me rend triste d'une certaine façon. Je t'ai toujours aimée, et t'aime toujours, mais certains événements ne peuvent simplement pas être oubliés ni balayés sous le tapis. Ton comportement pendant l'affaire Black n'était que la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il a été mon enseignant pendant deux ans, et je l'aimais beaucoup, bien qu'il fût l'ennemi de Rogue et un Gryffondor. Mais ta tentative pour effacer des années de sympathie pour Voldemort (oui, j'utilise son nom!!) en te mettant du côté de ceux qui cherchaient un triomphe bon marché était impardonnable. Peut-être que j'aurais pu te pardonner, si seulement tu avais daigné me parler.  
  
Je ne dis pas qu'il est trop tard maintenant, parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour un nouveau commencement. Mais tu devras faire plus qu'être seulement jalouse parce que ma tante viens chez moi et pas toi. Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de démontrer ton amour; sinon autre chose, c'est enfantin et immature.  
  
Mais je ne renoncerai pas à l'espoir.  
  
Ta  
  
Gwendolyn  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 24 décembre 1991  
  
Cher Oncle Severus, (c'est agréable de revenir à t'appeler oncle, juste cette fois)  
  
Je sais que je ne dois pas te donner de cadeaux, parce que tu es maintenant mon enseignant, et que je suis ton élève. Mais je l'ai fait payer à Père, et donc techniquement il n'est pas de moi ( raisonnement parfait, n'est-ce pas?) Considérant le fait que tu portes toujours ces tenues noires à l'air ennuyeuses sous tes robes, j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait les égayer un peu.  
  
Je regrette que tu ne puisse pas nous rendre visite, parce que l'atmosphère ici à la maison est légèrement sombre. Mère est au petits soins pour moi à tout moment, comme si j'avais été porté disparu pendant vingt ans, et elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur ma sécurité-autant que je l'aime, cela commence à devenir un tantinet énervant, et c'est seulement le deuxième jour. Espérons qu'elle arrêtera bientôt.  
  
Hier soir j'ai entendu par hasard une conversation entre mes parents (oui, je sais que je ne devrais pas écouter aux portes, mais s'ils laissent la porte entrouverte, c'est pratiquement une invitation) et il semble que Mère soit abattue parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir un autre enfant. Je me souviens d'avoir souhaité un petit frère ou une petite soeur quand j'étais petit, et je n'aurais certainement pas d'objection à en avoir un maintenant, mais j'hésite un peu à soulever le problème avec mes parents. Sais-tu, par hasard, quel pourrait être le problème? Je serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais m'éclairer la dessus-si Père refuse d'avoir un autre enfant parce qu'il pense qu'il pourrait me vexer, il serait facile de le convaincre du contraire. Mais s'il y a d'autres raisons, il pourrait être sage de ne pas en parler du tout.  
  
Hier, quand Père et moi sommes allés faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse (je devais acheter un cadeau pour Mère, et pour toi bien sûr), il m'a dit que les Libéraux se bougeaient à nouveau, essayant de convaincre Fudge de finalement signer un Acte de Protection des Moldus. Il semblait tout à fait irrité, et a mentionné aussi que Arthur Weasley est l'un des partisans les plus notoires. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'aimais simplement pas Ron Weasley (je ne me soucie pas beaucoup des autres, surtout parce que je ne dois pas les tolérer à chaque cours de Potions) mais maintenant je le déteste vraiment. Ces stupides têtes de betteraves, comment osent-ils contrarier mon père?  
  
Mère et Grand-mère Yelena envoie leur amour!  
  
Ton  
  
Drago Malfoy  
  
P.S. : La famille française va arriver le 28-tu devrais probablement être content de pouvoir rester à Poudlard!)  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une page déchirée d'un journal, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
Le 26 décembre 1991  
  
Dumbledore est un vieil homme bizarre et un grand sorcier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a réussi à mettre la main sur un miroir enchanté qu'il a à l'évidence l'intention d'utiliser comme protection supplémentaire-ou plutôt ultime-pour la Pierre. (Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a exactement à l'esprit, mais le connaissant, cela marchera probablement)  
  
Ce miroir est une chose très étrange! Maintenant, il est rangé dans une salle de classe inutilisée, en attendant d'être un peu plus enchanté. Mais le Directeur a laissé Severus et moi l'essayer. Fondamentalement, il montre le désir le plus profond du spectateur se réalisant (l'inscription le long du cadre est le palindrome de 'je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton c?ur le désir' )  
  
Severus avait l'air tout à fait abattu après cela-je suppose qu'il pensait que le miroir pourrait révéler l'identité de son âme s?ur. Mais si l'image est partie de son esprit, le miroir ne peut le faire ressurgir par aucun moyen.  
  
Pas que je sois restée indifférente, au contraire. Je me suis vue être acclamée comme le sauveur du monde des sorciers, parce que j'avais prédit comment tuer Voldemort (pour de bon cette fois). Etrange mélange d'ambition et de syndrome d'aide ( bonne expression Moldue, vraiment exacte).  
  
Après le désordre d'Halloween, et ce tour que Quirrell nous a joué en novembre, les choses sont assez calmes maintenant. Semblent calmes, plutôt. Severus est convaincu que Quirrell est occupé à trouver comment passer les protections. Ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord. En tout cas, j'ai sans cesse la même vision : Quirrell, sa tête remplacée par cette marque hideuse, frappé par un éclair. Donc je suppose que je devrais me sentir plus rassurée.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 13 janvier 1992  
  
Severus,  
  
A cause de toi, je me suis presque étouffé, simplement de rire. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Drago, qu'il a envoyée probablement avant le petit déjeuner, et il écrit que tu vas arbitrer le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. C'est de loin la nouvelle la plus drôle que j'aie reçue de très longtemps. Et tout cet ennui pour protéger Potter!  
  
Mais je dois reconnaître que, considérant le manque d'activité apparent de Quirrell et ses promenades nocturnes à la bibliothèque, il pourrait se révéler nécessaire de surveiller d'encore plus près le garçon et la Pierre. (Maudit soit Dumbledore pour son favoritisme flagrant-s'il ne t'avait pas forcé à faire ce serment, tu pourrais te concentrer uniquement sur la Pierre, qui est bien plus précieuse que la vie de ce marmot!)  
  
Narcissa m'a dit que je demande à Drago d'amener son appareil-photo au jeu, pour qu'il puisse prendre quelques images inoubliables. La gent féminine est en effet plus mortelle-ou du moins, beaucoup plus malicieuse-que la gent masculine. (Tu sais que jubiler devant une citation Moldue venant de ma plume serait un coup très bas, n'est-ce pas?)  
  
Amusément ton  
  
Lucius  
  
ß*ß  
  
Poudlard, le 18 janvier 1992  
  
Cher Lucius,  
  
Qui eût jamais pensé qu'un jour, je puisse être reconnaissant envers un Weasley? Cela ne m'a pas empêché d'enlever des points, bien sûr, car il se bagarrait avec Drago pendant ce trois fois maudit match de Quidditch. Mais l'appareil-photo de Drago est tombé au sol dans le processus, s'est ouvert, et toutes les charmantes photos qu'il avait prises de ton serviteur en train d'arbitrer le jeu ont été détruites. Cependant, les deux garçons roulaient déjà sous les bancs quand Potter m'a presque éperonné à toute vitesse. J'ai tout juste réussi à éviter ce petit crapaud, qui a gagné le jeu en plus.  
  
Drago n'a qu'un oeil au beurre noir, rien de quoi tu doives t'inquiéter.  
  
En parlant d'inquiétudes : avec le consentement de Dumbledore, j'ai décidé d'essayer une autre stratégie avec Quirrell. Considérant le fait qu'il ne peut plus y avoir de doute quant à ses intentions et sa fidélité, je fais maintenant semblant d'être le disciple fidèle de Voldemort. Heureusement, Quirrell est aussi idiot qu'il est lâche, et ainsi il est relativement facile de l'intimider. Je lui ai pratiquement ordonné de me rencontrer dans la Forêt Interdite après le match de Quidditch-je dois dire que notre ancien Maître m'a enseigné quelques leçons très utiles pour choisir le terrain à son avantage-et, affirmant ma supériorité, je l'ai intimidé pour qu'il me dise jusqu'où il avait été dans ses tentatives pour percer les protections. Tout cela pour le 'l'intérêt du plus grand nombre', bien sûr, voyant comment je suis un Mangemort très loyal et que je veux être celui qui aidera Voldemort à revenir. Pour dire la vérité, cette simple pensée me fait presque autant trembler que Quirrell.  
  
Cependant, il n'a pas atteint de résultats tangibles pour l'instant. Et maintenant que je lui ai révélé mes 'vraies couleurs', il est, bien sûr, soucieux de me prouver sa valeur. Alors peut-être que tout ceci sera bientôt terminé. Considérant l'allure avec laquelle les événements s'accélèrent, tu pourrais vouloir laisser Drago revenir à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. Il est bien trop curieux pour son propre bien, et je ne veux certainement pas qu'il se mette dans la trajectoire de sorts ou de malédictions qui pourraient voler alentour.  
  
A propos, je suis presque sûr que Potter et son trio infernal ont fureté dans tout le château; peut-être qu'ils ont même découvert quelque chose. Après tout, ce sont des amis de Hagrid, et nous savons que cet homme ne peut pas tenir ni l'alcool ni sa langue. La dernière progéniture de Lestrange est sans aucun doute capable de réfléchir très fort par elle-même- cela combiné avec l'imprudence téméraire des deux garçons pourrait produire des résultats très désagréables. Bien sûr, tout le personnel enseignant patrouille les couloirs la nuit, mais cela inclut Quirrell. Inutile de mentionner que ceci augmente seulement mes inquiétudes.  
  
Il est temps d'aller à la réunion du personnel maintenant-comme si ce n'était pas assez de ruiner les samedis par du Quidditch, cela signifie que les réunions du personnel doivent avoir lieu les dimanches matins.  
  
A toi  
  
Severus  
  
ß*ß  
  
Peyrehorade, le 17 février 1992  
  
Cher Arsène,  
  
Toi et moi avons tous les deux été frappés par tant de tragédies que nous avons tout appris de la futilité des mots, quand les mots ne peuvent même pas commencer à exprimer nos sentiments. La douleur de perdre une compagne après tant d'années de mariage est au delà de toute consolation; je sais combien tu étais attaché à Emma, et ainsi je vais limiter mes condoléances à un simple 'je suis désolé'. Je regrette que nous n'ayions pas reçu ta lettre plus tôt, pour pouvoir assister aux funérailles. Bien que l'Angleterre contienne tant de mauvais souvenirs, il aurait été bon de rencontrer un vieil ami. Mais les orages qui faisaient rage au-dessus de la Manche et de la Péninsule Ibérique étaient terribles, et ils ont retardé ton hibou de deux bon jours.  
  
Ravoir finalement ton fils doit t'être d'un grand réconfort, bien que les circonstances de son retour soient si dramatiques. Remus a toujours été un si bon garçon, et je suis sûr que, une fois que vous vous serez réaccoutumés à la présence l'un de l'autre, vous apprécierez même la vie ensemble.  
  
Si ton invitation est toujours valide, je pourrais réussir à persuader Astraea de te rendre visite, bien que je ne puisse pas le promettre. Tout le monde a sa propre façon de faire face à la douleur et aux pertes, et sa méthode à elle de s'en remettre est la retraite. Pas devant moi, heureusement, mais elle s'aventure seulement avec une très grande réticence en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il semble que se transformer l'aide beaucoup-les forêts ici semblent presque interminables, et donc elle peut courir pendant des heures. Le Moldus autochtones sont plutôt superstitieux et ne tireraient jamais sur un cerf blanc, ainsi je n'ai pas besoin de trop m'inquiéter à son sujet.  
  
Mon cher ami, j'espère véritablement que tu pourras trouver une façon de vivre après ta perte tragique. Les pensées d'Astraea et les miennes sont avec toi à tout moment.  
  
Transmets nos plus tendres égards à Remus.  
  
Ton ami  
  
Gordon Black  
  
ß*ß  
  
Pickering, le 9 mars 1992  
  
Cher Albus,  
  
Encore, votre générosité m'accable. J'aurais dû répondre immédiatement à votre gentille lettre, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre tout cela était beaucoup trop pour moi: retourner à la maison, les funérailles, le chagrin de mon père, l'accueil chaleureux que vous et tant d'autres m'ont accordé. j'ai vécu seul pendant si longtemps que je dois me réhabituer lentement à la chaleur et à la compagnie humaines. A trente quatre ans, ceci ne devrait pas être la seule chose que quelqu'un peut dire de sa vie. Mais c'est la vérité, et je devrai l'accepter.  
  
Maintenant votre offre: autant que cela me chagrine, je dois décliner de nouveau. Non seulement parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à enseigner dans six mois. Il y a une autre raison, et une qui pèse lourdement sur moi: vous avez vu mon père aux funérailles, et vous avez probablement remarqué combien il a l'air mal. Pas seulement vieux-cela ne m'aurait pas inquiété, après tout il a presque 118 ans-mais malade. Quelques jours après les funérailles, j'ai finalement réussi à le lui faire dire en le cajolant : il y a quelques mois, les médicomages ont diagnostiqué une rare forme de Morbus Rapax, qui semble être incurable en dépit de leurs meilleurs efforts. Vous savez comment cela se termine. ils ne savent pas exactement combien de temps il lui reste, mais ont calculé que ce pourrait être entre six mois et un an.  
  
Vous comprendrez certainement que je ne peux pas le quitter maintenant.  
  
Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un pour le poste des Forces du Mal, et probablement que lui ou elle s'avérera être un meilleur enseignant que je pourrais jamais l'être. Mais il est bon de savoir que je suis apprécié, et peut-être que j'aurai une autre chance de rejoindre la faculté de Poudlard.  
  
Cela me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai voulu vous demander: autant que je le sache, Severus Rogue est toujours le professeur de Potions résident. Pas que je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas même ses plus fervents détracteurs ne peuvent nier que c'est un génie en potions. Je me souviens qu'il a travaillé sur quelque formule qui pourrait alléger ou même guérir ma condition avec McLachlan, pendant qu'il était encore son apprenti. Pensez- vous qu'on pourrait le convaincre de se dédier de nouveau à la question? Plus de quinze ans ont passé depuis que leurs tentatives ont échoué, et tant de découvertes ont été faites entretemps. Je serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez lui parler-je le ferais moi-même, mais je suis convaincu que cela mènerait à des résultats désagréables. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'amour entre Rogue et moi.  
  
Avec reconnaissance comme toujours, vôtre  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
ß*ß  
  
Un fragment déchiré de Sorcière Hébdo, probablement une parution de printemps 1992  
  
....roy Lockhart est revenu d'une autre mission dangereuse contre...  
  
...et des créatures, après des mois de tribulations et de souffrances. Son superb.....  
  
.orte encore les marques de vicieuses griffes, mais "ceux sont des mémoires sacrées, et non....  
  
.., essayant de repousser ces cheveux blonds indisciplinés de son front. Il semble...  
  
.eune, si imperturbable, en dépit de tant de rencontres manquées de peu avec la mort. "Vo..  
  
...ttre le doigt dans l'?il de la Mort," dit-il et il sourit de ce sourire réchauffant le c?ur qui lui..  
  
.. prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo pendant quatre années consécutives. Si..  
  
.arité continue à augmenter, il va en toute probabilité le gagner une cinquième fois en mai.  
  
...mandé au charmant jeune sorcier ses projets pour l'avenir proche. "Eh bien,"  
  
..il, et une expression pensive traverse ses traits élégants, "premièrem..  
  
.. utre livre -après tout, mon dernier voyage était une expérience plutôt traumatisa..  
  
...rouvé que on y fait mieux face en et écrivant tout. Apr...  
  
., je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr. Enseigner serait agréable, seulement pour changer. J'amera..  
  
.. ndre disponible ma connaissance à de jeunes esprits curieux "... 


	7. Chapitre07

PARTIE 7  
  
Avril - Août 1992  
  
Du journal de Hermione Granger  
  
Le 3 avril 1992  
  
Ai-je dit que les garçons étaient stupides? Cela n'est rien, absolument rien, en comparaison de ce dont Hagrid est capable. Je suppose que laisser un dragon éclore (et, pire, grandir !) dans une maison est aussi mauvais que de construire une bombe nucléaire dans sa cave. Et c'est exactement ce que Hagrid fait. J'ai cherché des images de Norvégiens à Crête, et ce sont des MONSTRES! Et il se comporte avec ce reptile dégoûtant comme une personne normale le ferait avec un chaton.  
  
Heureusement, le frère de Ron a consenti à le prendre. Mais Malfoy (il est pire que Dick Slater, et c'est dire quelque chose!) nous espionnait pendant que Norbert était éclos. Il semble pourtant ne l'avoir dit à personne. J'ai peur qu'il attende seulement le bon moment. Maintenant j'ai finalement compris ce que 'l'épée de Damoclès' veut dire.  
  
Ron, Harry et moi sommes inquiets-au moins cela distrait leurs esprits de l'idée d'espionner Quirrell. Eh bien, Ron est à l'Infirmerie en tout cas, parce que Norbert l'a mordu. Donc Harry et moi devons nous occuper de Norbert nous-même. Pour dire la vérité, je suis vraiment fâchée. Je veux dire, Hagrid n'est plus un enfant, pourquoi ne peut-il pas finir ses propres affaires? Non, nous devons le faire, bien que n'ayions que onze ans et puissions être renvoyés si nous sommes attrapés. Imaginez seulement si Malfoy le dit à Rogue!!! Je préfèrerais être mordue par Norbert qu'attrapée par Rogue, honnêtement.  
  
Peut-être qu'ils n'expulseront pas Harry, parce qu'il est célèbre et tout. Mais je suis comme tous les autres (eh bien, pas vraiment, mais en ce qui concerne l'exclusion, si). Que diraient maman et papa ? J'ai un sentiment très étrange et creux dans mon estomac quand j'y pense. Probablement que je ne devrais simplement pas y penser. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de courage- Harry et Ron sont comme cela, pas moi. Je préfère. comment appelle-t-on cela? Le risque calculé, je pense. Celui-ci est complètement non-calculé. Oh dieu, je me sens si mal!  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 9 avril 1992  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
J'ai été informé par mon fils et son Directeur de Maison que Professeur McGonagall a estimé nécessaire de donner à Drago une retenue avec Rubeus Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Tout en dépouillant la lettre de Drago de toutes les exagérations qui doivent être attendues d'un garçon de onze ans, je suis néanmoins convaincu que Professeur McGonagall a clairement dépassé ses limites. Ce fait déjà lamentable est aggravé par la décision de Rubeus Hagrid de séparer les enfants confiés à sa garde (si mes informations sont exactes, il y avait M. Potter, M. Londubat et Mademoiselle Granger, en plus de mon fils) en deux groupes, envoyant ainsi mon fils et M. Potter dans la forêt seuls, accompagnés seulement par un chien, qui est connu pour avoir peur de sa propre ombre en plein jour.  
  
Je suis conscient que M. Hagrid n'est probablement pas informé des problèmes qui nous préoccupent actuellement tous, mais ni vous ni Professeur McGonagall ne pouvez prétendre une telle ignorance. Sans compter son non-savoir, pas même M. Hagrid ne peut se faire d'illusions quant à la nature probablement dangereuse d'un assassin de licorne. Par conséquent, envoyer deux première année trouver une licorne blessée, pendant que le malfaiteur était (et est) encore en liberté, était irresponsable au mieux, mais pourrait aussi être interprété avec une lumière beaucoup plus négative.  
  
De plus, vous pourriez vouloir considérer aussi que, en ce qui concerne les élèves de plus d'une maison, les Directeurs de Maisons respectifs doivent être consultés à propos de la punition appropriée. Il semble que non seulement il n'a pas été demandé au Professeur Rogue de participer au processus de décision, il a aussi été laissé dans l'ombre au sujet de la nature de la retenue de Drago, et a dû être informé par un préfet de là où était mon fils, après avoir trouvé son lit vide pendant une patrouille de routine.  
  
Autant que je sois d'habitude d'accord avec vos méthodes pour diriger l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, je ne peux pas tolérer ni ne tolérerai que les problèmes disciplinaires soient conduits de manière si autoritaire, pour ne pas dire cruelle. Je m'attends à ce que le Professeur McGonagall et M. Hagrid présentent leurs excuses; autrement je n'hésiterai pas à porter la question à l'attention du Bureau des Gouverneurs.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
ß*ß  
  
Oxford, le 21 avril 1992  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Nous venons de recevoir la réponse du Professeur Dumbledore à notre lettre, et j'ai peur qu'il ne laisse pas Harry venir chez nous pour les vacances d'été. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire (probablement que c'est exactement ce dont il avait l'intention), mais il semble que, pour sa propre sécurité, Harry doive rester chez sa famille. Je suis vraiment désolé, ma chérie, mais ceci a l'air d'être le dernier mot du Directeur.  
  
Cependant, maman et moi pensions à où aller cet été. Comme tu le sais, grand-mère n'est pas allé trop bien dernièrement, bien qu'elle récupère tout à fait bien, et donc nous avons supposé que nous pourrions l'amener elle et Cecily dans quelque endroit plutôt calme, où elle pourrait apprécier de simplement être avec toute la famille. Je suis convaincu que cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, cela exclut n'importe quoi hors d'Angleterre, et même ici nous ne pourrons pas voyager trop loin.  
  
Je sais que tu aimerais probablement quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant, comme d'anciennes ruines (je blague), mais cette année nous devrions vraiment faire ce sacrifice, car grand-mère ne sera peut-être plus avec nous beaucoup plus longtemps. Ma fille pourra-t-elle accepter cela, seulement cette fois-ci?  
  
Maman est déjà au travail, mais m'a dit de t'envoyer son amour.  
  
J'espère que tout va bien-et s'il te plaît, n'étudie pas trop, tu passeras quand même ton examen de fin d'année haut la main.  
  
Avec amour  
  
Papa  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 2 mai 1992  
  
Je n'avais jamais vu Lucius, Severus, Minerva et Dumbledore ensemble dans une salle avant (Hagrid, ce grand rustre, ne compte certainement pas comme présence, bien que lui aussi fût là-bas). L'atmosphère était très, très étrange.  
  
Je sais, bien sûr, que Lucius et Severus étaient tout sauf des anges lors de leurs années d'école, et probablement qu'il y a beaucoup de vieilles rancunes entre eux et Minerva. La même chose est plus ou moins valable pour Dumbledore.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, quand Minerva et Hagrid ont officiellement dû demander pardon, l'atmosphère était si tendue que je pouvais à peine le supporter. Peut-être que c'était le plus évident avec Severus. Pas que cela m'ait étonné, après tout, il a enseigné à Poudlard pendant plus de dix ans, et a probablement développé une certaine loyauté envers l'école et son personnel. Néanmoins, lui et Lucius sont très proche, et tous les deux étaient furieux, à cause de la manière avec laquelle Drago avait été traité. Alors Severus semblait vraiment déchiré, bien que ce fût plus du côté de Lucius. Ce n'était pas une chose agréable à voir.  
  
J'ai pensé que Minerva allait s'étouffer avec ses propre paroles, quand elle a demandé pardon. Hagrid paraissait seulement maussade (probablement trop idiot pour déterrer n'importe quelle émotion plus sophistiquée).  
  
Je sais que je suis féminine de manière dégoûtante, une vraie petite femelle**, mais je ne peux pas résister au sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité qui me remplit quand Lucius nous protège, Drago et moi. Je me souviens (eh bien, pas vraiment, Severus m'a raconté tout cela) comment il a fait face à Voldemort, à propos des fiançailles de Drago. Je pense qu'il défierait la Mort elle-même, seulement pour nous garder en sécurité.  
  
Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour empêcher qu'il arrive du mal à Drago! Je suis glacée jusqu'aux os quand je pense à cette rencontre qu'il a faite dans la Forêt Interdite. Que cela ait été Quirrell ou Voldemort. je suppose qu'il serait mieux de pousser ces pensées de côté. Si seulement c'était possible.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une page d'un journal, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
Le 8 mai 1992  
  
Je suis allé parler aux Centaures ce soir, pour la quatrième fois depuis que la première licorne a été tuée. Les nouvelles ne sont pas exactement agréables.  
  
Firenze m'a dit qu'on voyait bien Mars-je ne sais que trop bien ce que cela signifie. Je l'ai entendu pour la première fois avant l'attaque des McKinnons. Et j'ai vu les yeux de Quirrell. Il y a de la folie, et de la crainte, et quelque chose de sauvage à quoi je ne veux vraiment pas penser. Cela me fait me demander comment Voldemort maintient son pouvoir sur lui. Peut-être qu'il a pris possession de son corps, ce ne serait pas trop insolite. Avec toute notre magie civilisée, domestiquée nous avons oublié que de telles choses sont possibles, et pas trop rares. Si nous étions au Brésil, l'Esprit Mauvais n'aurait pas une chance, ils l'auraient exorcisé en un rien de temps. Non seulement nous n'avons pas d'experts ici qui pourraient tenter de le faire sortir, le Ministère les enverrait aussi à Azkaban immédiatement.  
  
Etrange comment quelque chose peut être si bien et si mal en même temps: Severus m'a parlé des croyances de Voldemort (avant qu'il ne devienne fou, bien sûr), et du fait qu'il voulait ranimer toute cette magie ancienne et oubliée. Bien sûr, ses méthodes étaient profondément amorales, mais il avait raison sur le fait que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'une lourde dose de cette magie primordiale de temps en temps.  
  
A moins d'affronter Quirrell, il y a rien que nous ne puissions faire sauf attendre. Pile ce qu'il faut pour nos nerfs éprouvés.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Un fragment de parchemin, probablement une note  
  
Severin,  
  
Envoie deux Aurors à Poudlard, à la première heure demain matin. Ils doivent arrêter AQ (pas qu'il en reste beaucoup à arrêter, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il est presque mort) et l'amener à Azkaban. Les gardes sont déjà informés et l'enfermeront dans le Bloc X. Ensuite, les deux Aurors doivent être mis sous Oubliettes. Nous ne voulons pas que ceci s'ébruite, même en partie. Fais moi un rapport quand tu auras fini.  
  
Cornelius  
  
ß*ß  
  
Oxford, le 24 juin 1992  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
Je ne peux pas dire que je sois extasié devant les aventures de ma fille. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ma femme et moi, nous avions l'impression que Hermione était en sûreté à Poudlard. Ceci semble n'avoir été qu'une illusion clémente, cependant.  
  
Cependant, je suis content d'entendre qu'elle n'a reçu qu'un choc insignifiant-nous devons pouvoir nous occuper de cela, surtout que les vacances seront assez calmes (nous irons à Hunstanton avec la mère et la s?ur de ma femme)  
  
Considérant le fait que les dommages n'ont pas l'air d'être trop dramatiques, il est probablement mieux que nous lui permettions de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et de revenir avec ses amis. Elle a besoin de normalité, et la ramener à la maison plus tôt ferait probablement plus de mal que de bien.  
  
Merci pour l'avant-première sur les résultats d'examen de Hermione. Nous sommes très fiers, pour utiliser une litote.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Pierre Granger  
  
P.S. : Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que Hermione emprunte un des hiboux de l'école, juste pour les vacances? Elle s'inquiétait au sujet des communications avec ses amis dans sa dernière lettre, car il ne semble pas y avoir de communauté de sorciers à proximité de Hunstanton.  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ministère de Magie  
  
Comission d'Examen Des Créatures Dangereuses  
  
Londres, le 27 juin 1992  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
Qui aurait pensé qu'il était si facile de passer devant un Kerberos? Il semble y avoir plus de substance derrière la théorie que dieux et les héros grecs étaient des sorciers que nous ne le pensions.  
  
J'ai déjà entendu ce qui est arrivé par Severus, et je suis content que la situation n'ait pas tourné aussi mal après tout, bien que nous ayons une fois de plus été privés de la satisfaction de voir le cadavre de Voldemort. Considérant le fait qu'il semble encore avoir quelque forme d'existence, nous devons apparemment être très sur nos gardes à partir de maintenant. Ce qui a autrefois été réalité reste toujours une possibilité.*  
  
Il vous fera plaisir d'apprendre, cependant, que pas même les commérages les mieux informés du Ministère ne savent quoi que ce soit à ce sujet; Fudge semble avoir réussi à étouffer tout cela.  
  
Je suggère que nous enlevions le Kerberos de l'école une fois que tous les élèves seront partis; peut-être que nous devrions aussi attendre jusqu'à ce que la plus grande part de la faculté soit partie, à moins que vous ne vous portiez volontaire pour jouer du violon pour calmer la bête. Peut-être que nous pourrions arranger un rendez-vous pendant la première semaine des vacances, pour que Lucius puisse se joindre à nous pour parler un peu des mesures de sécurité et d'autres sujets importants.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Owen McNair  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une page déchirée d'un journal, probablement Sybil Trelawney Le 2 juillet 1992  
  
Je ne pense pas m'être jamais sentie aussi stupide de ma vie. Par l'enfer, j'ai l'air d'être une fichue troisième année!! Merde, merde, merde!!  
  
OK, il est temps de se reprendre-c'est ce pour quoi écrire dans un journal est supposé être bon. Seulement- reprendre à quoi?  
  
(Un Firewhisky plus tard) Maintenant, je vais essayer de recommencer. Où? Il n'y a pas de début. OK, je vais simplement écrire que le Kerberos a été enlevé hier. ( Voyez? C'est vraiment facile, ha, ha!) Qui a enlevé le Kerberos? Owen McNair. S'il vous plaît dieux, s'il vous plaît! J'ai 34 ans! Et je viens de vouloir mettre un petit coeur sur le 'i' au lieu d'un point!  
  
OK, Owen est venu emmener le chien où que ce soit que les chiens à trois têtes sont emmenés. En dehors de Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus que Demeter Chourave et moi au château, tout les autres étaient déjà partis. (Demeter attends quelques graines des Mandragore dont elle a très envie) Oh, et Severus est aussi là.  
  
Après le problème avec la retenue de Drago Malfoy ( qui était véritablement indigne) il semble que Owen ou Severus ait suggéré que Lucius soit aussi ajouté à la fête de la journée du chien, pour que lui et le directeur puissent se mettre d'accord une fois pour toutes (important, considérant que l'esprit de Voldemort est toujours alentours)  
  
Eh bien, nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Puisque personne n'était là, je pouvais pour une fois oser descendre de ma tour. Je dois le dire, j'ai vraiment été impressionnée. Je n'avais pas revu Lucius et Owen depuis notre remise de diplômes, et c'était il y a seize ans (je suis fichtrement VIEILLE! !!!). C'est incroyable comme ces deux-là ont changé. Eh bien, d'une certaine façon. Ce n'est pas tant le changement physique-merde, et maintenant je rougis-bien que cela aussi soit remarquable. Mais ils ont certainement beaucoup mûri. Peu étonnant, considérant tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, y compris Severus. Lucius m'a montré quelques cicatrices (dans des endroits décents, bien sûr) cela m'a donné la nausée, surtout parce que les blessures les causant ont été magiquement guéri par des experts. Il doit avoir eu l'air d'un morceau de viande crue.  
  
Mais ceci n'est pas du tout au sujet de Lucius. C'est au sujet de Owen. (Je rougis encore, mais je m'y habitue)  
  
Il s'est avéré être tout à fait beau. Et (surprise, surprise) tout à fait charmant aussi. Nous sommes tous allés nous promener après le déjeuner, et d'une manière ou d'une autre Lucius, Severus et Dumbledore étaient en avant de nous (Demeter était allée aux serres), et Owen et moi avons pris du retard, et. eh bien, nous nous sommes embrassés. Je sais qu'il a eu beaucoup d'entraînement, pour n'utiliser qu'un euphémisme. Mais il embrasse bien. Et ses mains sont (Un autre Firewhisky) Il suffit de dire que j'aimerais que ses mains fassent beaucoup plus que ce qu'elles ont fait hier. Sans mentionner sa langue.  
  
Et il semble que ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il m'a invité à leur manoir, pas pour dîner, oh non, mais pour tout l'été.  
  
Le problème est que je n'ai pas la tranquillité d'esprit pour lire quoi que ce soit dans les cartes, les feuilles de thé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même si j'étais assez calme, ce ne serait pas possible. Cela ne marche jamais avec soi-même. Maudit enfer encore une fois.  
  
Je me suis dit que je suis une grande idiote. Qui tomberait amoureux d'un ancien Mangemort, et pas seulement n'importe quel Mangemort, mais un qui appréciait ce qu'il faisait? Peut-être que cela fait partie de la fascination, qui sait? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me connais assez bien pour être sûre que dois seulement accepter son invitation. Autrement je me mordrai les doigts pendant des mois, en me demandant si j'ai vraiment manqué quelque chose ou pas. Je veux dire, si me répéter constamment que je vais avoir une relation sexuelle avec un violeur n'étouffe pas mon enthousiasme, je ne peux rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
ß*ß  
  
Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard Bureau des Gouverneurs  
  
Pré-au-Lard, le 10 juillet 1992  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
Suivant votre demande du 6 juillet, le Bureau des Gouverneurs a informé la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers, ainsi que les journaux nationaux et régionaux et les sociétés de radiophonie que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard est disponible. Le 10 août a été choisi comme la date limite de candidature, pour vous permettre, ainsi qu'aux Gouverneurs de se familiariser avec les papiers des candidats.  
  
L'entretien aura lieu le 15 août, avec la possibilité d'ajourner au 16, si le nombre de candidats était plus grand que prévu.  
  
Les Gouverneurs seraient très reconnaissants s'il était possible que l'entretien ait lieu à l'école.  
  
S'il vous plaît notez que, dû au changement de statut décidé à l'unanimité le 9 juillet 1992, le vote du Directeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ne comptera, à partir de maintenant, plus pour trois mais un seul vote en cas de ballottage. (Ci-joint une copie de la nouvelle loi pour votre information)  
  
De la part du Bureau des Gouverneurs, puis-je exprimer mes souhaits que vous passiez un été agréable, et je reste  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Joshua Bones Présidente  
  
ß*ß  
  
Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)  
  
Le 28 juillet 1992  
  
Vous n'appréciez jamais ce que vous avez jusqu'à ce que cela vous soit enlevé. Cela semble tout à fait pathétique, vraiment. Néanmoins c'est vrai: ne pas pouvoir aller en France comme d'habitude est plutôt dur pour moi. Y aller sans Lucius serait beaucoup plus dur, cependant, alors je suppose que je ne devrais pas trop me plaindre.  
  
Les Libéraux remuent depuis quelque temps maintenant, et il semble qu'ils aient finalement mis la main sur cet idiot de Fudge. Peu de surprise là, bien sûr. Bien que le Ministère ait admirablement réussi à étouffer toute l'affaire Quirrell, Fudge sait (peut-être que Bulstrode aussi), et il peut ainsi être plus facilement impressionnable que d'habitude. Arthur Weasley (puissent-ils aller droit en enfer, lui et sa nombreuse progéniture!) semble aussi l'avoir convaincu que confisquer les objets moldus enchantés est une première étape nécessaire vers leur but. Il y a une note au sujet de saisies réussies dans la Gazette des Sorciers presque tous les jours. Tout ceci n'est évidemment qu'une mauvaise farce, car ce que Weasley veut vraiment est de mettre les mains sur autant d'objets Sombres que possibles. Une innocente petite perquisition, et-surprise, surprise-au lieu des théières ensorcelées il trouve des menottes maudites. Au moins, cela semble être sa manière de penser.  
  
Seule une personne déséquilibrée s'attendrait jamais à trouver des objets Moldus au Manoir Malfoy, mais Lucius suppose (et je suppose qu'il a raison) que Weasley va utiliser exactement ce prétexte pour accéder à notre maison. Considérant le fait que les gens du SDAM arrivent toujours avec une escorte d'au moins deux Représentants de la Loi, nous n'avons aucun moyen de leur refuser l'entrée. Et donc les dernières semaines ont été dédiée à trier les tonnes d'épaves que les marées du temps ont laissé dans tous ces compartiments secrets, cellules, chambres etc. Lucius prévoie de vendre les objets de moindre valeur (ce qui sera probablement plus des deux tiers) et de garder le reste dans la chambre secrète sous le salon grandiose-il faudrait plus d'un bataillon d'Aurors pour percer les protections.  
  
Si seulement Drago n'était pas si curieux! Je comprends qu'il s'ennuie à mourir, parce que ni Severus ni Lucius ne peuvent passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils sont tous les deux occupés à trier ces trésors de valeur ambiguë. Yelena et moi essayons de le garder loin d'eux, mais il est simplement trop intéressé (et, honnêtement, quel genre d'enfant serait-il s'il n'était pas fasciné par une chasse au trésor?) Mais Lucius l'a attrapé déjà deux fois en train d'essayer de. eh bien, disons**, d'emprunter à cette richesse et naturellement il était ennuyé. Ni lui ni Severus ne peuvent avoir les yeux partout, et ce serait très dérangeant si Drago réussissait à faire passer furtivement quelque chose dans sa chambre ou, Merlin l'interdise, à Poudlard. Il penserait, bien sûr, que c'est de la simple malice et que c'est très amusant-il n'a que douze ans, après tout, et il est ainsi incapable de reconnaître la pleine étendue des risques qu'il pourrait prendre. Alors l'atmosphère est légèrement nerveuse, mais pas mauvaise.  
  
Demain, nous aurons Owen et Sibylle Trelawney ici pour dîner. Un couple étrange en effet, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre cela semble marcher. La dernière fois que nous les avons rencontrés, Sibylle a remarqué (les yeux scintillant avec malice) combien elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir été étiquetée 'charlatan et ainsi sans intérêt' à Poudlard. Très vrai, car cela fournit une couverture parfaite pour faire à peu près ce qu'elle veut sans attirer d'attention. Lucius l'a traitée d' 'épanouie tardivement' avec un sourire moqueur très diabolique (ce qui le rend plutôt attrayant, mais peut- être que mon opinion manque d'objectivité)  
  
ß*ß  
  
Hunstanton, le 3 août 1992  
  
Cher Ron,  
  
Tu vois, c'était une bonne idée d'emprunter un hibou à Poudlard! Parce que je peux envoyer des lettres à Harry par le courrier normal, mais pas à toi.  
  
Ron, je suis inquiète! As-tu reçu des lettres ou des réponses de Harry? Je lui ai déjà envoyé deux lettres et une carte postale, mais il n'a jamais répondu. Penses-tu que Voldemort puisse lui avoir fait quelque chose, maintenant qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard? Ou peut-être que ces méchants de sa famille le maltraitent? Penses-tu que nous devrions écrire au Professeur Dumbledore? Ou peut-être que ton père pourrait faire quelque chose, après tout il travaille pour le Ministère.  
  
Si je n'imaginais pas constamment Harry mort ou blessé, j'apprécierais mes vacances un peu plus. C'est agréable ici (une vraie station balnéaire à l'ancienne), assez calme, mais après la dernière année scolaire, ce n'est pas vraiment un désavantage. Seulement ma grand-mère semble être plutôt malade, et cela me rend très triste. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne mourra pas peu avant Noël, comme mon grand-père, cela serait trop terrible.  
  
S'il te plaît fais moi savoir si tu découvres quoi que ce soit au sujet de Harry.  
  
Avec mon amitié  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. : j'ai déjà fait la moitié de mes devoirs, et toi?  
  
ß*ß  
  
Une page déchirée d'un journal, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney  
  
Le 7 août 1992  
  
Il y a sans aucun doute beaucoup de choses à dire en faveur d'un amant riche et d'amis riches. Maintenant, je suis assise sur la terrasse, à boires à petits coups un verre de champagne scandaleusement cher (oui, la vieille maxime est vraie: plus il coûte cher, meilleur il est), et je me fais masser les pieds par un Elfe de Maison en attendant qu'Owen rentre à la maison. Je pourrais m'habituer à cela, je pourrais vraiment m'y habituer.  
  
Hier, nous avons reçu une autre invitation du Manoir Malfoy ( la troisième, je pense mais je pourrais aussi avoir perdu le compte) je me mets à aimer Narcissa de plus en plus, je dois dire, bien qu'il soit un peu difficile de ne pas être jaloux de sa beauté (avec Yelena c'est bien sûr différent-même penser à comparer ses airs à ceux d'une demi-Vélane serait de la véritable folie) Une fois qu'elle vous laisse avoir un aperçu de la femme derrière la façade hautaine, elle a bon coeur, est spirituelle et vraiment douce. Incroyablement amoureuse de son mari, mais cela aussi est très doux, surtout après presque seize ans de mariage.  
  
Owen est toujours. hmmm, je viens de regarder les autres paragraphes et j'ai découvert que j'utilise toujours le mot 'merveilleux' (j'avais un soupçon furtif que c'est ce que je faisais). Mais il est merveilleux, point. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas comment il serait si nous étions mariés, mais cela appartient à un avenir lointain, et peut-être pas même cela. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il semble avoir rabaissé ses tendances à de légères attaches et à des jeux grivois, qui n'est pas vraiment importun. Je pense que j'ai toujours eu ces fantaisies et qu'il me manquait seulement un partenaire convenable pour les jouer. Tas de Sortilèges de Silence!  
  
ß*ß  
  
Oxford, le 28 août 1992  
  
Cher Arthur,  
  
Merci encore pour les bièraubeurres et la merveilleuse conversation. Il est très rassurant de voir qu'au moins quelques sorciers (bien que pas ceux comme M. Malfoy et son fils) ont un intérêt sérieux pour le reste du monde.  
  
Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez apprécier les livres ci-joints. Un contient quelques essais très intéressants sur les droits de l'homme (et aussi le texte complet de la Charte des Droits de L'Homme-cela pourrait avoir de la valeur pour esquisser l'Acte de Protection des Moldus). L'autre est un des meilleurs travaux disponibles sur Adolf Hitler et le régime Nazi. Le peu de choses que vous nous avez dits sur le Sorcier Sombre Voldemort et la propre forme de racisme du monde sorcier ont montré qu'il y a de distincts parallèles qui valent peut-être la peine d'être explorés.  
  
Au cas où vous voudriez avoir plus de livres sur n'importe quel sujet, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à nous contacter (nos voisins se sont tout à fait habitués aux hiboux maintenant, ils pensent que nous sommes des ornithologues fous).  
  
S'il vous plaît saluez votre femme de notre part!  
  
Sincèrement vôtre Carol Anne Granger  
  
ß*ß  
  
Manoir Malfoy, le 30 août 1992  
  
Severus,  
  
Par pur hasard, j'ai trouvé un inventaire de quelques affaires personnelles de Voldemort (encore Tom Jedusor à cette époque), qu'il avait apparemment laissées en possession de mon père. Cela explique la plupart des objets en apparence inutiles que nous avons trouvé dans ce petit compartiment dans les cachots. Je suis un petit inquiet, cependant, car la liste mentionne un journal (10 centimètres sur 6, 99 pages, relié de cuir noir, avec '1950' d'imprimé sur la couverture en caractères dorés) que je ne peux trouver nulle part. Considérant ce que la plume d'oie a fait avant que je la désensorcelle, mes craintes à propos de ce journal ne semblent pas entièrement sans fondement. Au cas où tu l'ais accidentellement mis dans ta poche, s'il te plaît fait attention-peut-être qu'il serait mieux de simplement le détruire.  
  
J'ai fouillé la chambre de Drago pendant qu'il était dehors à s'entraîner au Quidditch, mais l'objet en question n'a pu être trouvé nulle part. Ses yeux innocents de chiot et son comportement angélique quand je l'ai interrogé (après tout, il pourrait l'avoir pris et d'une manière ou d'une autre s'en être débarassé après) n'étaient pas entièrement convainquant, cependant. Alors s'il te plaît garde un ?il sur lui quand il reviendra à Poudlard-il peut être mon fils et mon héritier, mais je ne le croirais pas incapable de le glisser dans la poche de quelqu'un, seulement parce qu'il pense que c'est une super farce.  
  
Sibylle est-elle déjà revenue de sa fête de baise avec Owen ? Comme cul et chemise, n'est-ce pas? ** et ***(Parfois la langue française est simplement plus colorée). Fais moi savoir si tu trouve le journal!  
  
Oh, et bien sûr Drago doit participer aux sélections-je ne veux pas que les gens fassent des commérages comme quoi mon fils est entré dans l'Equipe de sa Maison avec mes galions! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il va être le meilleur, voyant comment il s'est entraîné avec son futur beau-père (si tu veux le mettre vraiment en colère, tu devrais mentionner cela)  
  
Lucius  
  
** Note du traducteur: en français dans le texte *Note de l'auteur :Ceci n'est pas la sagesse de Owen, mais une citation de Rabbi Manasse, qui était le professeur de Spinoza. *** Note de l'auteur: traduit littéralement, cela signifierait "Comme cul et chemise", signifiant "être fait pour l'un l'autre" 


	8. Chapitre08

Partie 8

Septembre – Décembre 1992

Poudlard, le 3 décembre 1992

Cher Remus,

Maintenant que le chaos intense et normal des premiers jours d'école semble s'être calmé un peu, je peux finalement me retirer dans mes appartements pour un quart d'heure paisible, si bien que je peux vous écrire, en partie pour vous remercier de l'accueil agréable que vous et votre père m'avez préparé chez vous. 

C'est vrai, votre père n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, étant donné la nature de sa maladie, et je ne suis que trop consciente de combien ce doit être un fardeau pour vous. Cependant, il était plus qu'évident que votre présence allège considérablement sa condition. Si j'avais des enfants, je souhaiterais qu'ils soient aussi dévoués que vous.

En dehors du choix épouvantant du Bureau des Gouverneurs pour le professeur de Défense Contre les forces du mal, et de la dernière action de casse-cou de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, rien ne semble déranger notre paix à Poudlard. Je suppose que vous avez déjà lu à propos de ces deux là dans la Gazette des Sorciers—devinez en trois qui faisait voler cette voiture. Ce que la Gazette ne savait pas était que les garçons ont pratiquement atterri sur le Saule Cogneur et devraient donc remercier les divinités à genoux d'être encore vivants. Bien sûr, ils ne le font pas, mais c'est comme cela que sont les garçons de douze ans. 

En tout cas, la pire nouvelle, de loin, est que Gilderoy Lockhart a rejoint la faculté de Poudlard. Albus fulminait mais ne pouvait rien faire. D'autre part, il y avait assez peu de choix, comme le nombre de candidats pour le poste était clairement en dessous des espérances de tout le monde, et une partie d'entre eux était si évidemment absolument hors de question que Lockhart semblait vraiment être le moins inacceptable. En plus, même si seule la moitié de ce qu'il a écrit dans ses livres est vrai, il a une expérience tout à fait solide. Si seulement il était une personne moins je-me-lève-et-le-monde-s'illumine-autour-de-moi! Severus Rogue et lui ont déjà eu leur première prise de bec (et je suppose qu'elle sera suivie par beaucoup d'autres, considérant que je ne pourrais pas penser à deux personnalités plus diamétralement opposées). Voyons comment Gilderoy se débrouille avec ses devoirs d'enseignant. Peut-être qu'il pourra utiliser l'attraction indéniable qu'il exerce sur 99% des filles pour les faire étudier plus que d'habitude. Bien que cela laisse encore les garçons, du moins ceux qui ne semblent pas avoir succombé à ses charmes. Et j'espère véritablement ce que j'ai entendu dire de son incapacité à faire face à un paquet de Lutins de Cornouaille n'est que de l'exagération de la part des étudiants.

Eh bien, mon cher ami, il est temps de descendre dîner, et ensuite je devrai m'occuper de mes première année. Il y a trois Nés de Moldus parmi eux, et je dois m'assurer qu'ils s'intègrent bien.

Transmettez mes salutations les plus tendres à votre père et n'hésitez pas à appeler ou à écrire au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aide ou seulement d'une épaule amicale sur laquelle reposer votre tête.

Affectueusement vôtre

Minerva McGonagall

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 5 septembre 1992

Lucius,

Seulement une courte note pour te faire savoir que Drago a passé les sélections haut la main. Pour ne pas influencer le jugement de qui que ce soit, j'ai révélé les nouvelles pour les balais après qu'il ait été choisi à l'unanimité.

Severus

ß*ß

Le Terrier, le 6 septembre 1992

Chère Minerva,

Il est dur de croire que la maison est vraiment vide. Je peux m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et apprécier ma troisième tasse de café sans être obligée de me lever et de préparer une fournée fraîche de crêpes ou de régler le énième combat entre les garçons. Pour dire la vérité, je pensais que j'apprécierais cela un peu plus, mais peut-être que j'ai besoin de m'habituer à cette nouvelle liberté.

J'aimerais encore te remercier pour avoir été si clémente avec Ron—je sais que, cette fois, il a vraiment exagéré et aurait pu avoir été expulsé. Cela aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau, et je t'assure que le gâteau est assez dégoûtant sans la cerise: Arthur fait face à une enquête, et bien sûr, ses détracteurs au Ministère ont sauté sur l'occasion pour se venger sur lui, non seulement par l'enquête, mais en le suspendant temporairement de ses fonctions. Tu sais que ceci signifie aussi une interruption du paiement de son salaire.

Ce qui m'amène à ta question à propos de la baguette de Ron. Autant que je déteste le dire, je suis sûre que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en acheter une nouvelle bientôt. Pour son bien, je suggère que nous fassions semblant que c'est simplement une punition pour ce qu'il a fait; autrement il se sentirait trop humilié. J'essaierai de mettre de côté autant que possible, pour que nous puissions lui acheter une baguette pour l'année scolaire prochaine.

Ginny—oui, je suis consciente du fait qu'elle est une fille très réservée. D'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle est très semblable à Percy. Calme, concentrée, un peu fragile, et très anxieuse d'être acceptée et reconnue. Peu surprenant, étant donné le flamboiement de ses frères. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour elle, car elle se retire encore plus en elle-même quand on essaye de l'atteindre. Je te conseillerais de la laisser simplement tranquille. Elle est incroyablement dure et têtue, et je sais qu'elle veut réussir, alors elle le fera certainement.

Garde les doigts croisés pour Arthur, et ne te laisse pas trop déranger par les pitreries de mes garçons.

A toi

Molly

ß*ß

****

Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)

Le 15 septembre 1992

Parfois il semble que les Dieux fassent le sale travail pour vous. Arthur Weasley, cet idiot fou de Moldus, pourrait devoir quitter le Ministère, si nous avons de la chance. Ce qui me rend si folle chez cet homme est son hypocrisie: le vertueux et saint Arthur Weasley, dont le devoir est de confisquer les objets Moldus enchantés, possède (eh bien, plutôt possédait) une voiture Moldue enchantée lui-même, mais continue néanmoins à diriger des perquisitions et à mettre les gens à l'amende. Sans mentionner qu'il rend tout le monde fou avec ses tentatives pour finaliser ce ridicule Acte de Protection des Moldus. Il sont 60 millions contre trente milliers pour nous—alors qui a besoin d'être protégé? Lucius utilise très subtilement ses contacts pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'en sortira pas trop facilement, en tout cas.

Peut-être que la satisfaction de l'élimination de Weasley contrebalancera sa frustration quant au fait que ce grotesque Lockhart enseigne à Poudlard. Les lettres de Drago ont confirmé nos pires craintes—cet homme est simplement incompétent, en dépit d'avoir été le candidat le plus éligible pour ce travail. C'est une honte, vraiment, que Poudlard doive employer une telle pauvre excuse de sorcier. Si Lucius n'était pas si têtu, il enseignerait maintenant la Défense. Mais ceci est, bien sûr, absolument impossible, car il ne travaillerait jamais pour qui que ce soit. En plus, son champ d'expertise est la Métamorphose. En dépit de cela, je suis convaincue qu'il aurait fait un superbe enseignant de Défense.

Dans l'état des choses, il est encore occupé à cataloguer les articles qu'il n'a pas vendu, ce qui lui prendra quelques semaines de plus.

Drago est si content d'être devenu Attrapeur pour son équipe de maison (je ne peux pas comprendre ce que diable ces mâles trouvent si fascinant au sujet du Quidditch, mais j'essaie de supporter cela avec autant de dignité que possible)

ß*ß

Poudlard, le16 septembre 1992

Chère Mère,

Probablement que tu seras aussi fâchée que père et Oncle Severus, mais s'il te plaît essaye de persuader père de me laisser revenir à la maison à Noël! Tout était vraiment de la faute de ces Gryffondors stupides—je déteste cela quand ils agissent comme s'ils avaient le droit de juger tout et tout le monde. Bien sûr, je doutait qu'ils acceptent le fait que je fais maintenant partie de l'équipe de Serpentard parce que je peux vraiment voler. Ce serait déjà assez mauvais s'ils étaient simplement des idiots imbus d'eux même , mais ce sont des idiots imbus d'eux mêmes prévisibles , et cela les rend franchement nauséabonds. Assez étrangement, ce n'est pas Weasley qui m'a jeté au visage le fait que nous sommes riches, mais Granger. J'aurais pensé qu'elle avait plus de matière grise que cela, mais à l'évidence c'était un mauvais jugement de ma part. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle je me suis tellement fâché.

Oncle Severus m'a fait une conférence d'une demi heure entière et m'a donné une retenue(je pense que ce qui l'a rendu si terriblement furieux était que McGonagall en a entendu parlé par ses chiots de compagnie à Gryffondor et qu'elle n'a pas pu résister à retourner le couteau dans la plaie) et je suppose que tu as lu la lettre que père m'a écrite.

Tout de même, me forcer à rester ici à Noël semble une punition plus dure que je ne le mérite, simplement pour avoir traité Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors s'il te plaît essaye de le convaincre que j'ai vraiment reconnu mon erreur et que cela n'arrivera plus. La maison me manque déjà plus qu'assez, et je veux vraiment être avec vous à Noël.

Ton fils

Drago

ß*ß

Du journal de Hermione Granger 

Le 19 septembre 1992

Harry et Ron savent que c'est mon anniversaire, et ils ne m'ont rien donné. Pas même une carte. Peut-être que je suis trop dure avec eux, mais ce n'était pas ma faute si ce stupide elfe a intercepté le courrier de Harry, y compris ma carte d'anniversaire. Et je sais que Ron est aussi pauvre qu'une souris d'église , mais une carte n'aurait pas été trop demander, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai déjà reçu les cadeaux de maman et papa hier, et celui de Tante Cecily est arrivé aujourd'hui avec les hiboux du matin. Maman m'a donné ce charmant twin-set (bien que je ne sois plus très sûre que le bleu ciel soit vraiment ma couleur), et papa m'a donné ce beau papier à lettre et un stylo plume en argent. Je suis sûre que je le garderai aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Je ne sais pas où Tante Cecily a trouvé l'édition de poche d'Ovide de 1717 (imprimé à Amsterdam) —c'est si joli! J'ai toujours des difficultés à le traduire, mais je fais de mon mieux. Et grand-mère (je vais commencer à pleurer immédiatement, parce son cadeau est si touchant) m'a envoyé le médaillon qu'elle a porté tous les jours depuis son 12ème anniversaire, et elle a écrit qu'il est plus joli porté autour de mon jeune cou qu'autour de son vieux cou à elle. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais cela me rend aussi tellement triste. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est comme un cadeau d'adieu. Maintenant je pleure. C'est un sentiment si étrange, d'aimer quelqu'un tant que votre coeur fait mal. Je souhaiterais que les parents de papa soient encore en vie. Alors je n'aurais pas si peur de perdre la seule grand-mère que j'aie. 

En parlant d'avoir peur: Harry nous a dit, à Ron et moi, qu'il entendait une voix que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. Ou du moins que Professeur Lockhart ne pouvait pas entendre (Harry avait une retenue avec lui—il ne sait pas combien il a de chance ! !!!!) J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas quelque effet secondaire de la confrontation avec Voldemort d'avant l'été. Etrange—nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Nous sommes supposés être de meilleurs amis, donc ce serait normal de parler d'un tel événement, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, Quirrel semble être mort! J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec maman, papa et Tante Cecily, et je suppose que Ron s'est tourné vers ses parents, mais Harry?

Oh, j'avais presque oublié: il y a plus de fantômes à Poudlard que seuls les fantômes de Maison et Peeves! Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû aller d'urgence au toilettes, tellement que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'utiliser les toilettes du deuxième étage (personne ne les utilise jamais parce qu'elles sont constamment en panne ou inondées—DEGOUTANT!!) et je suis presque tombée à la renverse quand quelqu'un a commencé à me parler. C'est le fantôme d'une fille, et Alicia Spinnet m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Mimi Geignarde. Je pense qu'elle avait environ quinze quand elle est morte, et bien que l'on ne doive rien dire de mal des morts, elle est très désagréable!

ß*ß

Londres, le10 octobre 1992

Chère Nathalie,

Alors nous entendons à nouveau parler l'une de l'autre —après combien, d'années? Peut-être qu'il est mieux de ne pas les compter. Cependant, j'étais plus que légèrement étonnée que le premier signe de vie que je reçoive de très longtemps soit une lettre contenant une demande, et une demande si absurde à cela. Quoi que le Ministre ait dit—et l'opinion que j'ai de lui plonge rapidement de 'basse' à 'épouvantable', et oui, tu peux me citer si tu veux—et quelle que soit la réception ou fête à laquelle tu l'as rencontré, ma réponse est un simple NON.

Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque quelle stratégie il a choisi de poursuivre après les années Voldemort, et j'ai peine à croire que tu ne connaisses pas les rumeurs au sujet du feu qui a détruit les archives de la Gazette des Sorciers; alors je ne peux simplement pas comprendre comment tu pourrais même considérer obéir à ses désirs et commencer ce feuilleton des années de terreur. Si tu décides de le faire (et Merlin seul sait pourquoi), tu devras rassembler les matériaux sans mon aide et sans celle de mon personnel. Nous avons tous dû jurer un serment de secret, que ce soit médicomages, guérisseurs d'âme ou infirmières, et nous n'allons certainement pas le rompre pour quelque histoire à hérisser les cheveux sur les victimes de Voldemort. Au lieu d'essayer aveuglément de plaire à Fudge, je suggère que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu penses aux conséquences qu'une telle série d'articles aurait pour les victimes et leurs familles. Peut-être que tu reconnaîtras qu'il existe une telle chose que l'éthique de journalisme.

Sois sûre, cependant, que je refuserais ta demande même si nous étions en meilleurs termes.

A toi

Roberta

P.S. : Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de cette Skeeter à Ste. Mangouste, les conséquences seront très désagréables, pour vous deux.

ß*ß

Ministère de la Magie

Le Ministre

Londres, le 12 octobre 1992

Cher M. Weasley,

Il est de mon plaisir de vous informer que la Commission Disciplinaire a décidé, lors de sa réunion du 10 octobre 1992, que vous pouvez reprendre vos devoirs de Directeur du Service de Détournement des Artéfacts Moldus le 15 octobre.

A la suite de l'enquête à propos de la possession illégale d'une automobile moldue enchantée, et considérant le témoignage favorable de vos confrères et de vos témoins indépendants, ainsi que votre propre déclaration, le jury a conclu que vous ne tentiez pas de conserver l'automobile mentionnée ci-dessus mais simplement de la garder temporairement sous votre garde pour examen plus détaillé sans prendre les mesures correspondantes pour informer le ministère de vos intentions.

Par conséquent, le Ministère abandonnera l'accusation de possession illégale d'un Objet moldu enchanté à condition que vous observiez dorénavant les règlements pertinents à la garde temporaire d'Objets moldus confisqués comme décrit dans les _Indications pour le Personnel, ed.1947_, rouleau 1254/III/7A, § 1-12.

Sincèrement vôtre

Cornelius Fudge

Ministre de la Magie

ß*ß

Une page de journal intime, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney 

Le 31 octobre 1992

Je suis rarement d'accord avec Severus quand il est dans l'une de ses humeurs les plus vindicatives, mais il a raison de dire que les ennuis ici à Poudlard ont commencé avec l'arrivée de Harry Potter. Bien sûr, il a ses propres raisons (et des raisons très compréhensibles) d'avoir une rancune envers ce garçon, mais l'année dernière c'était Quirrell/Voldemort, et cette année c'est —eh bien, la question est là. Soit c'est juste une plaisanterie, et une très mauvaise à cela, soit Voldemort a trouvé encore une autre façon de prendre possession de quelque innocent. 

Pour dire la vérité, je n'étais pas consciente qu'il était le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard (il semble que seuls très peu de gens le savent de toute façon) et qu'il a donc le droit de s'appeler l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors, juste par amour de l'ordre, voici les événements: Pendant la fête d'Halloween, quelqu'un a à l'évidence pétrifié le chat de Rusard (c'est le seul aspect véritablement positif), inondé en partie le deuxième étage et a écrit "La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde!" sur le mur en grandes lettres rouges. Pour empirer les choses, Potter et ses deux amis Granger et Weasley se tenaient là quand tout le monde est arrivé après le dîner. C'est sûr que cela à l'air mauvais pour eux. Drago s'est refait gronder par Severus pour avoir dit quelque chose de stupide au sujet des Sangs-de-Bourbes—je suppose qu'il peut oublier ses espoirs de rentrer à la maison pour Noël maintenant. C'est le problème quand un enfant de douze ans doit jouer un rôle: parfois il exagère simplement. 

Je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que Owen aura à dire de tout ceci (délicieuse fête de baise planifiée pour ce weekend). Je ne peux pas m'imaginer qu'il soit trop joyeux. Ni Lucius, à bien y penser —'Ennemis de l'héritier' est un peu ambigu et pourrait ne pas uniquement faire référence aux alliés de Dumbledore et à leurs enfants. Severus aussi semble plus que légèrement dérangé. Compréhensible, considérant que Serpentard grouille d'enfants de Mangemorts et d'Ennemis des Moldus. Alors espérons que tout cela n'était qu'une des plaisanteries les plus élaborées de quelque septième année de Serpentard.

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 3 novembre 1992

Chère mère,

Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de l'incident mystérieux de Halloween par Fred et George, car ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient écrit. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils sont tous les deux convaincus que c'était simplement un canular, et un canular extrêmement amusant à cela. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'ils voient est que le chat de M. Rusard est maintenant hors de leur chemin, si bien qu'ils peuvent diriger leurs activités abominables avec un risque considérablement moindre d'être attrapés. Etre un préfet n'est pas facile aux moments les meilleurs, mais être obligé d'accomplir mes devoirs, chargés de deux frères extrêmement malicieux, n'est rien de moins qu'exaspérant.

Cependant, ceci n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je t'écris. Ce que je voulais te dire est que je suis un peu inquiet au sujet de Ginny. En termes de succès académique, elle se débrouille aussi bien que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, mais en termes de vie de tous les jours, elle semble avoir du mal à s'intégrer. J'ai fait une enquête discrète chez ses camarades de chambre (des filles très agréables et sages), et elles ont confirmé qu'elle ne montre pas d'intérêt du tout à leur compagnie et se tiens surtout à l'écart. On ne peut la voir que très rarement dans la Salle Commune; évidemment elle préfère la solitude du dortoir. Considérant le fait que je ne suis pas particulièrement habile à manier les problèmes émotionnels que pourrait avoir une fille de onze ans, bien qu'elle soit ma soeur, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être sage de te demander ton opinion avant d'y faire allusion à la Préfète en Chef ou au Professeur McGonagall.

J'espère que tout va bien à la maison, et que Père apprécie son retour au travail.

Ton fils

Percy

ß*ß

Du journal de Hermione Granger 

Le 7 novembre 1992

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me défaire du sentiment que les choses ne sont pas comme elles devraient l'être? La plupart des gens semblent penser que ce qui est arrivé à Halloween n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie. J'ai vraiment essayé de le croire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne peux pas. Pas après l'histoire que nous a raconté Professeur Binns. Je sais que cela semble étrange, mais j'ai comme le sentiment intuitif qu'il y a plus à cette légende. Et si c'EST vrai? Qui est l'héritier de Serpentard? Certainement quelqu'un de la Maison de Serpentard, mais qui? Toutes ces questions me sont constamment à l'esprit, et je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. J'ai une idée de comment résoudre ce problème, mais je ne peux pas trouver le courage de la noter. C'est simplement trop absurde. Inutile de dire que je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron et Harry. Et pourtant.

Il est difficile de trouver les bons mots pour cela, mais d'une certaine façon l'atmosphère est devenue bizarre. Harry entend des voix. Ginny agit de manière étrange (je pensais qu'elle était agréable et vive, c'est au moins ce que Ron a toujours dit. Mais elle est retirée et sur la défensive. Très peu Weasley-ique) Professeur Lockhart est un vrai désappointement. Je veux dire, il est toujours beau et charmant, mais je commence à douter de ses capacités. Peut-être que c'est seulement moi, je ne sais pas. M. Rusard n'est plus son soi habituel—c'est peut-être le plus étrange de tout. Et Neville commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Cela n'est pas étrange, mais simplement ennuyeux, et je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire. Parfois—vraiment seulement parfois, honnêtement! !!!—je comprends pourquoi Rogue le traite si mal. Ces regards impuissants de chiot vous donnent simplement envie de le gifler.

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 12 novembre 1992

Lucius,

Pourquoi diable dois-tu être absent quand j'aurais vraiment besoin de t'appeler par Cheminette? J'espère que le hibou est aussi rapide qu'il en a l'air.

Peggy, mon Elfe de Maison, m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'elle est absolument sûre d'avoir vu un de tes elfes, appelé Dobby, ici à Poudlard. Autant que je me souvienne de cette créature particulière, il est d'intelligence plus que moyenne et moins soumis que ses camardes elfes. Me souvenant de ta demande de renseignements à propos du journal manquant, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien entre sa disparition mystérieuse, l'apparence soudaine d'un de tes Elfes de Maison à Poudlard, et l'écriture sur le mur. Ce n'est qu'une sensation intuitive, mais étant donné les expériences précédentes, il serait simplement imprudent de la négliger.

Drago va bien, bien qu'il soit très excité au sujet de son premier match de Quidditch. Je lui ai fait impression pour qu'il comprenne la nécessité de ne jamais se déplacer dans l'école ou dehors sans Crabbe et Goyle, pour minimiser tout risque qu'il soit mis en danger ou attaqué. Ces deux garçons pourraient être l'épitomé de l'idiotie, mais j'ai personnellement vérifié qu'aucun d'entre n'est possédé par l'esprit toujours alentours de Voldemort, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute résulté à des quotients intellectuels de plus d'un chiffre.

J'apprécierais de recevoir des informations, quelles qu'elles soient, à propos de cet elfe le plus tôt possible.

Severus

ß*ß

****

Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)

Le 20 novembre 1992

Qui a dit que le chocolat aide quand vous êtes vraiment malheureux? Ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais deux boîtes de truffes au champagne, et elles m'ont simplement rendue malade, alors j'ai dû prendre deux verres de cognac et maintenant je me sens légèrement mieux (la nausée a passé) et assez soûle. Dieux, je suis si malheureuse. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous mariés? Seize ans, je pense. L'alcool a sérieusement diminué mes capacités mentales, mais je pense c'est 16 ans. Si longtemps, et nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment mal disputés. Nous avons eu de légers différents, oui, et ils étaient très peu nombreux. Mais ce soir nous nous sommes disputés, et Lucius s'est vraiment fâché, et moi aussi, et maintenant je suis ici toute seule parce qu'il est parti se coucher dans une des chambres d'amis, et je suis malheureuse.

Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce qui est arrivé exactement. Nous avons reçu quelques nouvelles dérangeantes de Poudlard dernièrement. Je sais que Lucius est aussi préoccupé pour Drago que je le suis, je le sais que diable! L'année dernière je ne lui ai pas demandé de retirer Drago de Poudlard pour l'envoyer à Durmstrang en partie parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à s'habituer à un nouvel environnement alors qu'il venait seulement de s'habituer à Poudlard, et partiellement parce que j'avais refusé l'idée de Lucius de l'envoyer à Durmstrang en premier lieu. Mais j'étais sûre que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette année il n'y aurait pas de dérangements ni de dangers. Seulement il semble se révéler qu'il y en ait. Et donc j'ai demandé à Lucius de faire sortir Drago de là et de le faire changer d'école. Lucius est devenu si fâché… je sais qu'il est tendu et nerveux. Je sais qu'il a aussi peur pour Drago que moi. Alors, bien sûr, la conversation (c'était encore une conversation à ce point, du moins je le pense) a tourné vers le sujet des enfants en général, et je sais que c'était une erreur stupide de mentionner que je veux un autre enfant…

Je suis bien trop soûle maintenant pour me souvenir exactement de ce qu'il a dit ou de ce que j'ai dit, mais ce n'était certainement pas agréable. Et maintenant je suis ici, toute seule, et je me sens terriblement petite et seule. Et fatiguée. Vraiment, vraiment fatiguée. Mais si je ferme les yeux, cette sensation de vertige commence. Je ravalerais même ma fierté et j'irai le rejoindre, mais je ne peux pas, parce que j'ai peur de ne même pas atteindre la porte. Heureusement je suis allongée sur mon lit pour écrire ceci, c'est pourquoi l'écriture est si terrible, mais c'est mieux qu'être assise et je dois simplement écrire ceci, si seulement je n'étais pas si

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 4 décembre 1992

Cher Abelforth,

A cause de beaucoup d'ennuis ici à Poudlard, que je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus en détail, du moins pas pour le moment, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta lettre aussi tôt que je l'aurais voulu.

Je comprends ta rancune de ne pas avoir été choisi comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En dehors du fait que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas soutenir la candidature de mon propre frère, tu pourrais vouloir considérer aussi le fait que ce genre de décision est pris par le Conseil d'Administration, où ma voix a autant de poids que celle des autres. L'incident avec la chèvre et quelques autres de tes équipées sont loin d'être oubliées, et cela a apparemment plus pesé que tes qualifications.

Alors essaye s'il te plaît d'être raisonnable—seulement cette fois-ci —et retiens toi de nous transformer, moi et les membres du Conseil d'Administration en créatures de ta propre invention. Les Aurors sont tout à fait entraînés pour remonter la trace de ce genre de sortilège, et devoir te rendre visite à Azkaban n'est pas l'un de mes scénarios préférés. En plus, devenir enseignant à l'âge de 111 ans n'est pas aussi facile que cela pourrait sembler, alors peut-être que tu devrais être reconnaissant, même si c'est seulement avec le recul.

J'espère que Amalthea et le reste de la famille vont bien comme toujours et je reste

Affectueusement a toi

Albus

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 15 décembre 1992

Chère maman,

Je sais que tu va dire que tout cela est de ma faute, mais alors c'est aussi Noël (eh bien, presque) et je voulais demander si je ne pourrais pas avoir une nouvelle baguette.

Professeur Lockhart va commencer un club de duel (la première chose brillante qu'il ait fait depuis qu'il est arrivé) et j'aimerais y participer, seulement je ne peux pas avec la vieille baguette, qui fait des choses très étranges. Je comprends qu'être obligé d'utiliser la vieille est censé être une punition mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je voudrais vraiment apprendre à me battre en duel!

Ron

ß*ß

Manoir Malfoy, le 21 décembre 1992 

Cher Directeur Dumbledore,

Après notre réunion du début juillet, j'avais l'impression que la base de confiance et de confiance réciproque qui s'était développée par beaucoup d'années de collaboration était rétablie après le malentendu du printemps dernier. Avec une anxiété croissante j'ai reçu des informations, au cours des deux mois passés, qui semblent non seulement mettre en péril mais sérieusement mettre en danger nos relations, sur un plan privé et officiel.

Il semble que Poudlard soit actuellement sous la menace de la quelconque créature qui habite la Chambre des Secrets, et qui continue à semer la terreur parmi les étudiants aussi bien que parmi le personnel, en pétrifiant quiconque croise son chemin.

Aussi incompréhensible que puisse sembler une telle omission intentionnelle de votre part, je pourrais avoir accepté votre répugnance à informer le Conseil d'Administration de la première attaque, considérant le fait qu'elle était simplement dirigée contre le chat du concierge de l'école. Ce à quoi je me serais attendu, cependant, et je ne crois pas que cela eût été déraisonnable, aurait été des informations confidentielles à propos de la mention de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Nous connaissons tous les deux son identité, et je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux conscients des implications que son retour pourrait avoir, pour nous tous.

Entre temps, cependant, deux élèves ont été attaqués et pétrifiés. En cachant cet incident aux membres du Conseil d'Administration, vous avez clairement abusé de vos droits de Directeur de Poudlard, d'autant plus que et la créature et la personne qui ont ouvert la Chambre sont toujours non identifiés et en liberté.

Pour masquer votre incapacité à vous occuper de la situation, et empêcher les rumeurs de sortir de l'école, vous avez aussi intercepté les hiboux des élèves, pour effacer les passages pertinents des lettres à leurs parents et connaissances. Même si une telle stratégie eût pu être sanctionnée par le Conseil d'Administration, en tant que mesure à court terme pour s'assurer que les problèmes de l'école soient contrôlés par l'école et pas par le Ministère, elle est extrêmement discutable si elle n'est appliquée que par vous-même, sans le soutien officiel nécessaire d'un comité qui, après tout, est aussi responsable du sort de l'école que vous l'êtes.

Pour le moment, je me retiendrai de faire savoir que vous avez décidé de garder ce secret; cependant, j'exige que vous fassiez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous assurer que le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets soit résolu, et que vous me teniez informé de vos progrès sur la question. Permettez moi de spécifier que je veux être informé par vous-même, pas par une troisième personne qui, en me parlant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, a dû agir contre vos ordres explicites.

Autant que je regrette d'être obligé de vous poser cet ultimatum, j'aimerais que vous soyez conscient que, en cas d'autre attaque, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité que de contacter et le Ministre de la Magie et le Conseil d'Administration, pour le bien de Poudlard et de ses élèves.

Avec mes meilleurs égards

Lucius Malfoy 


	9. Chapitre09

Partie 9

Décembre 1992 – juillet 1993

Poudlard, le 24 décembre 1992

Chère maman et cher papa,

Je voulais simplement encore vous remercier de m'avoir permis de rester ici pour les vacances de Noël, bien que je ne vous en ais pas dit la raison. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'aurais préféré revenir la maison, parce que vous me manquez tous beaucoup. Seulement ce que je dois faire ici est vraiment important, et je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Honnêtement. Oh, et je promets que je vous raconterai tout cela quand ce sera fini.

Vous recevrez une autre lettre très bientôt, pour que je puisse vous remercier pour les cadeaux de Noël (je recevrai des cadeaux, n'est-ce pas?), et Tante Cecily aussi. S'il vous plaît donnez un gros bisou à Grand-Mère de ma part et dites lui que je l'aime. Je porte son médaillon jour et nuit, et je l'enlève seulement pour prendre ma douche.

Avec mon amour 

Hermione

ß*ß

Manoir Malfoy, le 27 décembre 1992

Cher Severus,

Merci d'avoir enclos la lettre de Drago dans la tienne—autrement elle aurait, bien sûr, été victime de la censure de Dumbledore.

Je suis bien conscient du fait que le vieil homme est fâché de ma lettre, mais je suppose que tu es également conscient du fait que je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre choix. La situation est extrêmement dangereuse et exigerait probablement l'assistance de quelques Aurors extrêmement qualifiés. Tu sais que, d'habitude, je ne m'oppose pas aux méthodes de Dumbledore pour s'occuper même des situations les plus précaires; cependant, quand les élèves souffrent de blessures corporelles, et qu'il choisit de ne pas en informer les parents, je considère certainement ceci comme une faute professionnelle très opportune, pour ne pas dire discutable, de sa part. Inutile de te dire que Drago est mon soucis principal en tout cas.

La connexion entre le journal manquant et l'ouverture de la Chambre m'est certainement passée par la tête. Malheureusement, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une théorie basée sur la supposition que deux événements très étranges, l'un se passant si peu de temps après l'autre, pourraient probablement avoir un lien de cause à effet. Considérant le fait que nous sommes complètement dans le noir au sujet de ce que pourrait exactement être ce lien, il ne semble pas sage de le mentionner pour le moment. Je suis, cependant, plus ou moins sûr que l'Elfe de Maison ne peut pas avoir pris le journal (crois moi, aucun elfe, aussi résistant qu'il soit, n'aurait pu résister à mon interrogatoire) alors la seule possibilité restante est Drago. Toi et moi, nous le connaissons tous les deux suffisamment bien pour être sûrs qu'il se serait adressé à toi immédiatement, si cela avait été lui qui l'avait utilisé pour ouvrir la Chambre, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Par conséquent, je peux seulement conjecturer qu'il pourrait l'avoir perdu ou donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas une conclusion particulièrement agréable, surtout puisque—grâce à ton antidote—il est immunisé au Veritaserum, si bien que même un interrogatoire approfondi serait inutile. Je suggère que tu laisses simplement les choses comme elles le sont; après tout, les dégâts ont déjà été faits, la Chambre est ouverte, et Dumbledore aura certainement compris qu'il doit d'agir, si bien que le problème pourrait être résolu plus tôt que nous ne le pensions. S'il devait se révéler à la fin que c'était vraiment lui qui avait pris le journal, il devra faire face à une punition appropriée.

Ta décision de ne pas punir la jeune mademoiselle Lestrange était une décision très sage—qui sait à quelles fins elle pourrait servir à l'avenir, et la conviction d'avoir été plus maligne que Severus Rogue lui fera plus probablement montrer son vrai soi plus qu'en étant soumise par une punition. Au moins maintenant nous savons que cette fille a hérité des dons en Potion de son père. Réussir du Polynectar en début de deuxième année révèle plus qu'un simple soupçon de talent. Que Potter et Weasley aient été incapables d'accomplir une tâche si basique que de surveiller le temps qui passait est simplement une preuve de qui est le vrai cerveau de leur trio infernal. Heureusement Drago a eu assez de présence d'esprit pour laisser ces deux idiots s'échapper.

T'a-t-il dit que Weasley, cet idiot, est arrivé au Manoir il y a cinq jours? Je suppose que Barjow lui a fait une allusion (tu peux te rappeler ou non que mon père l'avait fait venir ici quelques fois, et ils avaient trié une partie de nos objets) parce qu'il semblait savoir exactement où aller. Le travail que nous avons fait cet été a vraiment été payant—ils n'ont pas trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une épingle à cheveux enchantée, et par conséquent étaient plutôt frustrés. Bien sûr, j'ai immédiatement contacté Fudge, qui non seulement lui a donné la réprimande de sa vie, mais a aussi persuadé la Commission Disciplinaire de lui mettre une amende de cinquante galions, grâce à quelque paragraphe oublié que j'avais 'aidé' Fudge à déterrer. Traite cela de mesquin, mais cela a considérablement amélioré ma journée.

Nous n'aurons probablement pas beaucoup l'occasion de parler librement quand tu viendras nous rendre visite le soir du Nouvel An, car Narcissa s'est souvenue que nous devions aussi inviter une partie de nos connaissances les plus rasoir, entre autres les Parkinson. Peut-être que toi, moi et Owen pourrons nous retirer dans mon bureau pour un verre rapide, mais la plupart du temps nous devrons jouer les Beaux Gosses.

A toi

Lucius

ß*ß

****

Un fragment de parchemin, probablement une note ( fin décembre 1992)

Arthur,

Je suppose que tu as lu le commentaire de Malfoy il y a quelques jours dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Ajoute à cela ta malheureuse expédition chez lui, et tu comprendras ma demande de geler l'Acte de Protection des Moldus, du moins pour le moment. Il semble que Lucius soit sur le point de faire une grande donation à l'Académie des Aurors, et je ne peux pas mettre en péril cette possibilité en agissant ouvertement contre lui.

Je suis sûr que tu pourras convaincre ton groupe que la discrétion est nécessaire.

Cornelius

ß*ß

****

D'un journal, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney

………………………dans la Forêt Interdite hier soir, et les centaures m'ont dit

………………… qu'infesté d'araignées. Il semble y en avoir plus chaque nuit. Je

…..ci a quelque chose à voir avec le monstre en liberté. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus

……… ion en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, comme cela j'aurais un indice sur ce que 

…. gnées fuient exactement. Ce pourrait être quelque animal, mais on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que ce soit un sortilège ou une présence magiquement conjurée. Peut-être l'esprit de Voldemort lui-même—je n'ai simplement aucune idée de quel sortilège il aurait pu avoir lancé pour pétrifier ces étudiants.

Je vais écrire à Owen, qui est, après tout, un expert en Créatures Magiques. Pas que les araignées soient exceptionnellement magiques, mais il pourrait avoir une grande idée brillante et subite. S'il lui reste un cerveau après nos orgies de vacances (il m'a fallu quelques jours pour récupérer—comme j'ai de la chance de ne pas devoir me déplacer beaucoup ou parler trop fort pendant les cours. Sans mentionner que s'asseoir à table aux repas aurait été très gênant ) je suis un peu incertaine au sujet de notre relation, maintenant que je suis de retour à Poudlard. Je veux dire, le sexe est formidable, et il semble m'apprécier. Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais évidemment je suis arrivé au point crucial où le sexe formidable et l'affection ne sont plus assez. Si seulement je savais ce que je veux. Plus, probablement. Cependant ce que cela pourrait être exactement est toujours un mystère pour moi. Le mariage? Nan, je n'pense pas. Alors quoi? Nous pourrions essayer d'habiter ensemble quelque temps. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de comment nous pourrions faire cela, ou plutôt d'où. Pas au Manoir—ses parents ne sont pas des gens avec qui j'aimerais dîner tous les soirs. Surtout pas son père. Poudlard est absolument hors de question, et je ne peux pas tout à fait nous voir, Owen et moi, partager une chaumière à Pré-au-Lard. Alors je suis de retour à la case départ—merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que c'est seulement le SAR (stress d'avant les règles). Je vais prendre un cognac et aller me coucher.

ß*ß

Au Manoir, le 23 janvier 1993 

Cher Drago,

Juste pour ton information: je suis un expert en Magizoologie, pas un véto-sorcier. Cependant, je peux comprendre ta répugnance à te tourner vers Hagrid ou Professeur Brulôpot, et ainsi j'ai demandé à M. Eeylop, le propriétaire du magasin d'animaux de compagnie du Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a donné le médicament ci-joint, que tu dois donner à ton chat trois jours de suite, à exactement la même heure. Considérant les symptômes que tu as décrit, lui et moi avons consenti sur le fait que soit elle pourrait avoir un régime très mal équilibré, soit qu'elle pourrait s'être un peu trop approchée de quelque animal souffrant de la gale. Pour remédier au premier problème, je suggère que tu en parles aux Elfes de Maison (tu sais où est l'entrée des cuisines, n'est-ce pas? En cas de doute, demander à Severus) quant au dernier, tu pourrais vouloir la surveiller de plus près, ainsi que les animaux de compagnie des autres Serpentards.

J'espère que ton chat se rétablira bien et je reste 

A toi sincèrement

Owen McNair

ß*ß

****

Du journal de Hermione Granger

Le 3 février 1993

Je refuse de noter ce qui a causé cette longue rupture d'écriture (eh bien, je ne pouvais pas très bien demander à Harry ou Ron ou qui que ce soit de m'apporter mon journal à l'Infirmerie, n'est ce pas? Ils ne sont pas trop intelligents, mais la curiosité aurait pu remplacer ce qui leur manque de savoir-faire).

Eh bien, je suis de retour maintenant. Et j'ai manqué une quantité fantastique d'événements! R et H m'ont montré ce journal mystérieux. Cela me rend toujours si furieuse quand il y a une devinette que je ne peux pas résoudre! Mais il n'y avait simplement pas moyen de le faire révéler ce qui est écrit dedans. Alors soit il est vide, soit une magie très puissante est impliquée. La réponse logique (pas que les garçons pensassent jamais logiquement, c'est sans aucun doute mon domaine) est, bien sûr, cette dernière possibilité. Je veux dire, on ne lance d'habitude pas des objets superflus dans les toilettes. Si le journal était seulement vide, inutile et inoffensif, n'importe qui de saint d'esprit le jetterait à la poubelle. Mais essayer de jeter dans les toilettes fait me penser que quelqu'un voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser. J'ai lu un peu, et j'ai découvert que la magie ne marche pas trop bien sous l'eau. Ou plutôt, qu'elle marche de manière différente. Alors peut-être que cette personne, qui que ce fût, savait cela qu'elle a pensés pouvoir neutraliser la magie du livre en le jetant dans les toilettes. Mimi Geignarde m'a dit que les égouts sont connectés avec le lac (je jure que je ne penserai plus jamais à me baigner là dedans!!) Donc d'une certaine façon, le jeter dans les toilettes était une action tout à fait intelligente: lorsqu'il serait arrivé en fond du lac, il aurait été complètement trempé et aurait coulé au fond.

C'est pourquoi je n'aime pas vraiment le fait que Harry le garder. Qui sait ce que cela fait? Je veux dire, T E. Jedusor semble avoir été un élève modèle, mais nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que il l'a enchanté lui-même, n'est-ce pas?

Quand même, je suis contente d'être de retour dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Ginny semble être redevenue son vieux soi, tout comme je me souvenais d'elle de quand nous nous sommes rencontrées à Fleury & Botts. Peut-être que cela lui a seulement pris beaucoup de temps pour s'intégrer, qui sait?

ß*ß

Pickering, le 16 février 1993

Cher M. Black,

J'ai peur que, si jamais vous et votre femme trouvez le temps de passer ici à Pickering, vous devriez vous satisfaire de ma compagnie. Père est mort hier soir, et, même si je suis toujours engourdi par le chagrin, je dois dire que c'était une bénédiction pour lui. Vous le connaissiez bien, et ainsi vous pouvez imaginer avec combien de dignité il supportait sa maladie et la douleur terrible. Mais je connaissais bien les masques qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, et ainsi j'étais parfaitement capable de voir au travers d'eux.

Les funérailles auront lieu le 22 février, et alors je devrai regrouper les maigres choses qui restent de ma vie, et décider de ce que je ferai de mon avenir. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment accepter l'offre de Dumbledore et enseigner la Défense à Poudlard. Il semble que Lockhart ne remplisse les espérances de personne, alors je doute qu'ils le garderont une deuxième année. Ma seule hésitation me concerne—je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec tous les souvenirs associés à Poudlard; et d'une manière ou d'une autre j'aurais encore l'impression d'occuper un poste auquel Sirius à droit. Le Ministère a encore renvoyé une réponse négative à ma demande de permission pour le lui rendre visite à Azkaban.

J'espère que vous et votre femme allez bien et je reste

Avec mes égards les plus tendre et avec amitié respectueuse

Remus Lupin

ß*ß

Ministère de la Magie

Ministre

Londres, le 5 mars 1993

Cher Albus,

J'ai peur que Villeneuve ne soit pas près de céder. Nous nous sommes rencontré hier à la résidence française de l'ambassadeur, officieusement bien sûr, et nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante. L'atmosphère était agréable, et donc j'ai mentionné l'affaire Lupin après que nous ayons vidé une demi bouteille de cognac. Villeneuve n'est pas devenu moins amical, mais m'a dit que c'était une question trop délicate pour que le Ministre interfère directement. Il semble que Arsène Lupin se soit fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans le personnel du Ministère à l'apogée de sa gloire, et beaucoup d'entre eux ont encore des positions à pouvoir. Avec les élections imminentes—Villeneuve a une opinion aussi basse que la mienne de la démocratie mais il veut être réélu à tout prix—il serait un total idiot de modifier ses connexions politiques à un moment si critique.

Alors je ne vois aucune possibilité de sauver la fortune du jeune Lupin, autant que je le regrette—en ce qui concerne la politique, les choses telles que le fait qu'un homme tombe dans la pauvreté sont sans importance. Villeneuve m'a laissé peu de doutes quant au fait que ceci est la manière avec laquelle il voit la situation. 

J'espère que vous allez bien et je reste

Sincèrement vôtre

Cornelius Fudge

ß*ß

****

Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)

Le 10 mars 1993

Lucius aurait la tête de Severus et la mienne, s'il l'apprenait jamais. Il ne l'apprendra pas, bien sûr, parce que ceci restera un secret entre Severus et moi. Je ne peux même pas le dire à Yelena, ce qui est dommage mais ne peut pas être changé.

Il m'a envoyé la potion aujourd'hui. Quand il était ici pour la veillée du Nouvel An, j'ai juré sur la vie de Drago que je la prendrai si l'enfant s'avère être mâle. Il a écrit que, si elle était prise lors des six premières semaines de grossesse, elle n'avait pas d'effets secondaires méchants, si bien que je pourrai simplement faire semblant d'avoir eu mes règles. Pas que je pense que cela sera facile, que ce soit en termes de ma propre psyché ou du choc hormonal/magique que cela signifiera pour mon corps. Je me souviens toujours de cette poussée de magie primordiale quand j'étais enceinte de Drago, et par ma première grossesse je sais parfaitement ce qu'une interruption soudaine de cela peut faire à une femme. Cependant, je suis mieux préparée maintenant et, par-dessus tout, c'est un risque que je prends volontairement. Mais l'agitation que je ressens… il est impossible de la décrire. Presque comme avant de la noce (pas le dernier jour—me débarrasserai-je jamais de ce souvenir?)

Heureusement, notre vie sexuelle est toujours assez intense, alors je ne devrai pas séduire Lucius ni faire quoi que ce soit d'insolite ou de suspect. Je me sens vraiment, vraiment mal de le trahir. Mais je veux cette fille.

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 23 mars 1993

Cher papa,

Fred et George et Percy ne sont pas d'une très grande aide, alors j'ai pensé je te poserais la question. Nous devons choisir nos sujets supplémentaires pour l'année prochaine, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée ce quoi prendre. Tu sais que je ne suis pas aussi brillant que Bill ni un fou de travail comme Percy, alors j'aimerais choisir quelque chose pour quoi je ne dois pas travailler trop dur. Qu'en penses-tu? S'il te plaît écris bientôt, parce que nous devons rendre les formulaires avant la fin des vacances de Pâques.

Ron

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 26 mars 1993

Cher M. Winston-Smythe,

Je vous écris au nom de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, une élève dans sa deuxième année à l'Ecole de Magie et de la Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mademoiselle Granger, qui est Née de Moldus et dans ma Maison, a montré des signes de talent extraordinaire dans tous les sujets depuis son premier jour d'école. Comme vous le savez, nos élèves doivent maintenant choisir les nouveaux sujets qu'ils étudieront jusqu' à leur remise de diplôme. Comme d'habitude, la plupart d'entre eux ont choisi les deux ou trois sujets qui leur convenaient le mieux, mais Mademoiselle Granger m'a fait une demande très insolite: incertaine de ce qui pourrait le mieux servir à sa future carrière, elle a décidé de s'inscrire à tout, depuis les Runes Anciennes jusqu'à l'Etude des Moldus.

En toute franchise, je trouve cela difficile de refuser à un esprit aussi brillant la possibilité d'apprendre autant qu'elle le peut, tant qu'elle est encore à un âge où on absorbe facilement la connaissance. Cependant, lui accorder ce privilège semble difficilement faisable, considérant le fait que nous ne pouvons pas établir un emploi du temps spécial simplement pour elle.

Par conséquent, la seule possibilité semble de lui permettre d'utiliser un retourneur de temps. Le Directeur a déjà consenti, étant donnée la fiabilité absolue de Mademoiselle Granger en ce qui concerne le fait d'utiliser l'appareil uniquement pour des buts purement académiques. Avant que nous ne demandions la permission des parents, il serait préférable, cependant, obtenir l'autorisation du Département des Mystères. Veuillez s'il vous plaît trouver ci-joint tous les formulaires pertinents, remplis et signés par moi. Si vous deviez avoir besoin de tout autre renseignement de plus, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou ou à me contacter par Cheminette.

Sincèrement vôtre 

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice Adjointe

ß*ß

Ministère de la Magie

Ministre

Londres, le 14 avril 1993

Cher Lucius,

Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler hier, et je suis terriblement occupé aujourd'hui (surtout hors du bureau) alors je vais seulement vous envoyer cette courte note.

Le renvoi de Dumbledore a rallumé beaucoup de vieux ressentiments en une pleine flamme—pas que je pense que vous ayez eu des illusions quant à cela. Je dois reconnaître que j'étais assez choqué moi-même, mais maintenant que le coupable a été éliminé, nous pourrons, espérons-le, restaurer quelque semblant d'ordre.

Alors, j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de vous offrir le poste de Directeur avant de demander à qui que ce soit d'autre. Vous feriez certainement un travail admirable.

Je suis conscient du fait que vous avez besoin de quelque temps pour considérer ceci, mais je serais cependant reconnaissant si vous preniez une décision avant ce soir. J'ai vu le nom de Narcissa et le votre sur la liste des invités pour le dîner de ce soir chez les Verpeys, alors je suppose que nous pourrions avoir la possibilité de nous retirer pour parler calmement cinq minutes.

Vôtre

Cornelius

ß*ß

****

Fragment d'un journal intime, probablement celui de Sibylle Trelawney

………..i Dumbledore réussit à se tirer de ces ennuis—cette f…………

…… un peu les choses. A la base, je suis d'accord que les affaires de l'école sont les affaires de l'école……….

………ves sont blessés, il doit simplement informer leurs parents. A l'éviden……….

…..tré ce dont Lucius est capable quand il s'agit de sa famille. Je ne crois p…….

……ule seconde qu'il ait menacé les gouverneurs pour faire suspendre D. de ses fonc….

…our du ciel. En tout cas, le vieil homme est parti maintenant, et tout le monde se sen…

…sorienté. Selon la rumeur, Lucius va être le prochain Directeur, mais…..

…..rois pas cela, non plus.

………emble étrange, mais je ne suis pas convaincue que ceci ait vraiment été la fin d…

…lèmes. Hagrid ne me semble pas être une personne facilement manipulable par….

… esprit puissant ou pas. Quirrell, oui, mais Hagrid? Pas vraiment. Alors j'ai peur qu….

…vu la fin de cela--en tout cas, c'est le résultat de n'importe quelle technique divina….

ß*ß

****

Une note de la Gazette des Sorciers, probablement deuxième moitié d'avril 1993

SCANDALE A POUDLARD----DUMBLEDORE SUSPENDU

Par Rita Skeeter (Pré-au-Lard/Poudlard)

Les méthodes peu conventionnelles d'Albus Dumbledore pour diriger l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard n'ont jamais été incontestées mais toujours tolérées, considérant le fait qu'elles semblaient produire surtout des résultats positifs. Cette année, cependant, un scandale de dimensions véritablement terrifiantes a explosé, et on a découvert un abus de pouvoir si irresponsable que même l'autorité de Dumbledore a été insuffisante pour en éviter les conséquences.

Ceux de nos lecteurs qui ont été à Poudlard en 1942 pourraient toujours se souvenir que, pendant cette année là, la légendaire Chambre des Secrets (voir histoire détaillée p. 3) a été ouverte, et le monstre y habitant a tué Mimi Pickentree, 15 ans, dont le fantôme hante depuis le château. Conduit par le désir de venger le sort terrible de sa camarade d'école, Tom Jedusor, un Serpentard de cinquième année et élève modèle de l'école, a accompli ce que le directeur d'alors, Armando Dippet était incapable de faire: il a enquêté sur le mystère macabre, identifié le coupable qui avait ouvert la chambre, et l'a livré aux autorités. Le malfaiteur était nul autre que M. Rubeus Hagrid, troisième année de Gryffondor et notoire pour sa brutalité et un intérêt pour les créatures Sombres.

Il semble que l'histoire se répète, et que chaque fois qu'elle se répète, ses images sont peintes dans les couleurs plus vives et dramatiques.

En 1942, une élève est morte, et un élève courageux n'a pas perdu un moment à penser avant de risquer sa vie pour assurer la sûreté de l'école. Cinquante ans plus tard, le Directeur, qui, ayant enseigné à Poudlard quand la Chambre avait été ouverte la première fois, devait être entièrement conscient de l'identité du coupable, a non seulement protégé M. Hagrid des conséquences de ses actions abominables, il a aussi permis que les horreurs continuent sans perturbation. 

Comme cela n'a transpiré que maintenant, la première attaque sur un élève s'est passée déjà à la mi novembre. Depuis lors, trois autres élèves ont été cruellement estropiés par le monstre et cachés à l'infirmerie de l'école, leurs vies vacillant dangereusement sur le bord du néant noir de la Mort. Pour protéger M. Hagrid plus avant de la punition qu'il aurait mérité, le Directeur a choisi de ne pas informer leurs parents, et, dans un acte sans précédent d'abus de la confiance de ceux qui étaient confiés à sa garde, a intercepté le courrier de ses élèves pour annuler des passages qui pourraient avoir révélé ce qui se passait à Poudlard à ceux qui, chaque année, se séparent de leurs enfants, leur inquiétude adoucie seulement par la conscience—ce qui s'est révélé être une illusion—qu'ils seraient bien protégés par le Directeur tout-puissant. (Suite. P. 2)

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 2 mai 1993

Chère Grand-Mère,

Merci pour ta lettre. Finalement, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as jamais réagi à ce que je te disais au sujet des élèves pétrifiés. C'est un sentiment étrange de savoir que Professeur Dumbledore (et probablement les Directeurs de Maison, aussi) a lu tout notre courrier. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Ce qui m'effraie le plus est la pensée que peut-être que Rogue a lu ce que j'avais écrit sur lui. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

En tout cas, maintenant que le Directeur n'est plus ici, il semble que tout le monde soit un peu abattu. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, qu'il soit si important pour nous tous. Je veux dire, je savais qu'il est un sorcier puissant, et je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'étais pas conscient que sa présence signifie tant de choses.

Je souhaiterais que l'année scolaire soit déjà finie, pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison. Les Serpentards sont si désagréables—hier, Malfoy a demandé à Rogue s'il n'aimerait pas devenir le prochain directeur. Peux-tu imaginer cela?? Je suis sûr qu'il m'expulserait immédiatement, simplement parce que je vis et je respire. Ton idée de l'imaginer en sous-vêtements pour le rendre moins effrayant ne marche pas. Je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas peur de ses robes mais de ses yeux, et ils sont pareils, sous-vêtements ou non.

Harry et Ron sont très gentils. Ils m'aident avec mes devoirs, maintenant que la pauvre Hermione est pétrifiée. Percy Weasley (c'est le préfet, je pense que je te l'ai dit) est très abattu, je suppose que c'est parce qu'une autre fille pétrifiée (Penelope quelque chose, elle est a Serdaigle) est sa petite amie. 

Professeur Chourave nous a dits que les Mandragores sont presque prêtes, alors ce ne sera pas long jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sorte de l'Infirmerie. Finalement.

Connaissais-tu Hagrid? Je suppose que tu n'es pas allée à l'école en même temps que lui, n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre. Il n'est simplement pas le genre de personne qui ferait de mal à des enfants, et il est l'ami de Harry, et de Hermione aussi. Elle est Née de Moldus, et donc je m'imagine qu'il aurait su que le monstre irait après elle. Mais alors, comme tu dis, les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent. Cela me rend très mal à l'aise.

J'ai choisi Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination. Professeur McGonagall n'a pas semblé contente. J'espère qu'elle comprendra que je ne peux rien prendre de plus compliqué.

Merci d'avoir apporté à maman mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je sais qu'elle ne le comprend pas vraiment, mais peut-être qu'elle aime toucher la soie. Et tu as dit que bleu paon est sa couleur préférée, alors peut-être qu'elle aimera cela aussi.

Je suis très occupé à étudier pour les examens de fin d'année, alors garde s'il te plaît les doigts croisés.

Avec mon amour

Neville

ß*ß

Manoir Malfoy, le 16 mai 1993

Cher M. Bones,

Je suis d'accord avec vous sur les faits que trouver un nouveau directeur est d'une importance extrême, et que les Gouverneurs doivent contacter les quelques candidats possibles. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de demande pour ce poste. Mes intérêts sont ailleurs, et cela créerait une impression très désagréable, si je devenais le successeur de l'homme dont j'ai provoqué le renvoi.

Je suggérerais, cependant, de s'abstenir d'offrir le poste à Igor Karkaroff, qui, comme nous le savons tous, a été relâché après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui pour simple manque d'évidence. 

A propos de l'attitude des autres Gouverneurs, je dois dire que j'ai été étonné de leur répugnance à voir Dumbledore renvoyé, et je peux seulement conjecturer que c'est à cause du fait qu'ils n'ont pas d'enfants—ou, comme dans votre cas, de petits-enfants—à Poudlard. La vie de votre petite-fille et celle de mon fils sont certainement trop précieuses pour être sacrifiées à la réputation sans tâche de Dumbledore. Espérons qu'ils ne cèderont pas à la pression, qui, j'en suis sûr, sera exercée sur eux, et Dumbledore lui-même ne sera pas le dernier à l'exercer, bien que je sois plutôt pessimiste en ce qui concerne leur loyauté.

En tout cas, il semble judicieux que nous nous rencontrions pour discuter des candidats convenables pour le poste de directeur. S'il vous plaît faites moi savoir quelle date vous conviendrait le mieux.

Sincèrement vôtre

Lucius Malfoy

ß*ß

Oxford, le 25 mai 1993

Ma chère Hermione,

Je sais que tu ne peux pas lire ceci maintenant, mais peut-être que l'un de tes amis aura la gentillesse de te le lire. Si être pétrifié est quelque chose du genre d'être dans le coma, tu pourrais même peut-être l'entendre, à quelque niveau inconscient.

Ce n'est pas facile de trouver les bons mots pour ce que nous ressentons tous. Carol-Anne et Peter étaient près d'étrangler ton Directeur, je pense. Moins parce qu'il n'a pas pu te protéger que parce qu'il ne les a pas informés de ce qui est arrivé. Bien sûr il a essayé d'expliquer, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient déjà surmonté leurs ressentiments. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, cependant—je pense que j'ai réussi à les convaincre qu'ils doivent te permettre de continuer l'école à Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore est parti, je n'étais pas si sûre qu'ils le feraient. D'autre part, nous savons tous ce que Poudlard veut dire pour toi, et donc nous devrons faire ce sacrifice, aussi difficile qu'il soit.

Nous avons consenti à ne rien dire à grand-mère, parce que cela la bouleverserait trop. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir forgé une lettre adressée à elle—autrement elle se serait demandé pourquoi tu n'écrivais pas. Mais je suis très contente du résultat (peut-être que je devrais considérer une carrière de criminelle, voyant que l'archéologie ne paye pas trop bien)

Tu seras contente d'entendre que tu iras en France cet été, car grand-mère a refusé 'd'être encore un fardeau pour nous' (c'est ce qu' elle a dit) , et elle tient à se mettre en résidence à la Maison du Soleil pendant les vacances d'été. Tu sais comment elle est, alors tu comprendras qu'essayer de la convaincre du contraire était complètement inutile.

Il semble que Ephèse soit annulé cette année, à cause des coupes de budget, ce qui est devenu maintenant un mauvais cliché. Apparemment aucune mesure n'est trop idiote pour être justifiée par des coupes de budget. Eh bien, je trouverai quelque chose d'autre à faire, mais ce n'est pas mon inquiétude principale. Je suis plus préoccupée à cause des confrères français, qui m'ont dit que le gouvernement a augmenté leurs subventions, si bien qu'ils pourront envoyer plus de monde. Je suis sûre qu'ils feront les percées en découverte, tandis que nous allons ressembler à des idiots. A nouveau. Bien sûr, ce genre de rivalité n'est pas censé exister dans le monde pur de la science (ha, ha!) mais je suis tout de même contrariée par cela.

Eh bien, ma nièce chérie, cela semble être tout pour le moment. Je suis sûre que maman et papa écriront bientôt; cela leur prend simplement un peu plus de temps pour se remettre du choc. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je t'aime moins, mais tu sais cela.

Avec mon amour

Tante Cecily

ß*ß

Poudlard, le 29 mai 1993

Lucius,

Tu as 35 ans, alors sois gentil d'arrêter de bouder. Je souhaiterais parler de ceci une fois pour toutes avec toi, mais voyant que tu as bloqué la Cheminette, je dois écrire cette lettre ennuyeuse.

Tout d'abord, permets moi de dire que je sais que c'est de la faute de Drago, et je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre combien tu es furieux. Mais s'il te plaît souviens-toi que, de bien des façons, il est toujours un enfant, bien qu'il aille sur ses treize ans. Ainsi, la faute est la tienne et la mienne aussi, parce qu'il aurait été mieux de négliger ses protestations et de l'envoyer en France l'année dernière, afin de l'écarter pendant que nous triions les objets. 

Il a entièrement compris combien c'était mal de sa part de prendre ce journal, crois moi. C'était autant une leçon pour lui que pour cette stupide Weasley, qui aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas manipuler un objet magique duquel elle ne savait rien. Et bien sûr, Drago a aussi vu —même si un peu tard, j'y consens—la folie véritable de ne pas te l'avoir rendu, en dépit de la réprimande qu'il aurait reçue.

Toute réflexion faite, c'était une accumulation de malchances. S'il avait simplement caché le journal dans un des rayons à Fleury & Blotts, rien ne serait arrivé. Qu'il ait atterri dans les mains d'une première année, qui avait évidemment besoin d'un journal pour déverser ses inquiétudes enfantines, était en effet la pire des coïncidences. Cependant, Drago regrette profondément d'avoir endommagé ta réputation, et il était extrêmement difficile de le dissuader de courir à Dumbledore pour tout avouer.

Ton humeur pourrait être allégée, cependant, par cette nouvelle : j'ai mis la main sur ton ex Elfe de Maison et je l'ai forcé à avouer son rôle dans ce désordre lamentable (heureusement, il n'est pas immunisé au Veritaserum, et ainsi un sortilège étourdissant et une bonne dose que je l'ai forcé à avaler ont admirablement fait le travail) : cette créature stupide semble avoir entendu par hasard une partie de nos conversations durant l'été, et en particulier celle où nous avons discuté des événements de l'année scolaire passée. Il semble qu'il te portât encore rancune pour avoir tué son camarade elfe avant la naissance de Drago—ajoute à cela sa conviction, gagnée par des bribes qu'il a entendues par hasard, que tu complotais contre le précieux Harry Potter, et tu as son mobile pour venir à Poudlard et essayer d'éloigner Potter d'ici vitesse grand V. Au moins nous savons maintenant qui a manipulé ce Cognard à l'automne dernier. En plus, il a avoué avoir scellé le portail du quai 9 ¾ en septembre dernier, ce qui explique à un certain degré pourquoi ces deux Griffondors obstinés ont recouru au fait de voler jusqu'à Poudlard dans la voiture enchantée d'Arthur Weasley.

Ce qui pourrait contribuer aussi à une amélioration de ton humeur est que Lockhart a été amené à Ste. Mangouste. De ce que j'ai entendu, il a tenté de mettre Weasley sous oubliettes, en utilisant la baguette cassée du garçon lui-même, et a effacé par accident sa propre mémoire. Je mentirais si je disais que je suis désolé.

Je sais combien le fait d'avoir été battu par Potter et Dumbledore te dérange, mais crois moi, il y aura plus qu'assez d'occasions pour te venger des deux. Pour le moment, laisse les se réjouir dans la lumière de leur gloire. Nous ne savons tous les deux que trop bien combien cette gloire nous doit. Ses fabricants pourraient très bien être ses casseurs un jour.

Une fois que Drago aura suffisamment récupéré—je lui permets de rester à l'Infirmerie, pour ne pas l'exposer à quelque sarcasme accablant que ce soit—je suggérerai qu'il t' écrive, et j'espère que tu te seras suffisamment calmé alors pour écrire une réponse qui lui fasse comprendre qu'il est de retour dans tes bonnes grâces. Pas pour la moindre raison que je suis complètement fatigué de jouer le Journaliste responsable du courrier du coeur pour vous deux.

A toi

Severus

ß*ß

****

Du journal de Narcissa Malfoy (original français)

Le 8 juillet 1993 

Ce matin je l'ai dit à Lucius. Cela s'est mieux passé que je l'avais prévu, probablement parce qu'il se sent encore coupable de l'humeur terrible dans laquelle il était pendant les semaines passées. Quand Drago est revenu à la maison, ils ont eu une très sérieuse conversation père-fils, qui, je crois, a éclairci l'atmosphère. Heureusement, parce que le climat avait été presque insupportable. Je sais que c'était aussi de ma faute, parce que j'ai essayé d'éviter Lucius autant que possible, par crainte de sa réaction à ma grossesse.

Mais il a été très doux depuis la conversation mentionnée ci-dessus, et donc j'ai décidé d'être courageuse et de le lui dire, pendant que nous étions encore au lit. Il a simplement soupiré, m'a attirée près de lui et a dit "Chérie, j'espère pour toi que c'est une fille " Alors je lui ai dit que c'est une fille (bien sûr, je n'ai pas mentionné la potion que Severus m'a donnée), et son humeur s'est considérablement allégée. Je pense qu'il est même impatient d'avoir une fille.

Drago a été très, très gentil en effet (pas que j'eus prévu quoi que ce soit d'autre) Il semble apprécier l'idée d'avoir une petite soeur. Le seul reproche qu'il ait exprimé était que nous aurions pu penser à avoir cet enfant un peu plus tôt, parce qu'il aurait aimé être encore à Poudlard quand elle commencerait l'école. Severus a simplement souri et a caressé ma main, et Yelena est, bien sûr, transportée de joie. Elle apprécie vraiment d'être grand-mère (et je l'apprécierai aussi, je suppose—je seulement espère que Drago ne suivra pas les traces de ses pères en augmentant ainsi le risque que je devienne une grand-mère trop tôt. Dois rappeler à Lucius de lui parler de contraception)

Nous partirons pour la France après-demain. Je suis très heureuse.


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

A ce point, l'auteur a pratiquement les mains vides. Elle est assise en tailleur par terre et est assez frustrée, et elle trie le contenu plus que maigre de sa boîte à merveilles. 

Après avoir soigneusement déroulé, déplié et déchiffré toutes ces lettres et pages déchirées, et avoir essayé de les mettre dans quelque semblant d'ordre chronologique, tout ce qui reste maintenant est de très petits fragment et des petits morceaux, souvent blancs, quelques uns d'entre eux ne contenant qu'un ou deux mots. Parmi eux, quelques photos, magiques et non-magiques. Les gens faisant signe de la main ou prenant un air maussade ou riant au nez du spectateur sont surtout des étrangers, sauf quelques-uns. Mais plus de lettres, de pages de journaux intimes ni de journaux—rien. Seulement… eh bien, des déchets.

Un regard plus attentif à tous ces morceaux de parchemin ne révèle pas vraiment s'ils ont été déchirés ou découpés; peut-être même mangés par des souris. Non. Cette dernière hypothèse est brisée par le simple fait que la boîte elle-même est intacte; elle semble presque neuve. Presque un peu trop brillante et lisse pour un objet fait de carton qui est resté là pendant quelques années. Presque comme s'il avait été placé là très récemment… Puis, une image mentale remonte à la surface, et l'auteur se lève, étend ses jambes, soupire et retourne à l'endroit où elle a trouvé sa boîte, car elle se souvient faiblement que là-bas, dans les ombres incertaines d'un coin, il semblait y en avoir une autre. Mais l'endroit a disparu. Parti. Sans laisser une seule trace. Comme par magie…

Probablement, que le 'comme ' est redondant. L'endroit a disparu par magie, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant, considérant le fait que cette histoire et la plupart de ses protagonistes utilisent la magie aussi naturellement que les Moldus utilisent l'électricité. 

Dommage en effet. Car l'image conjurée par ces quelques témoignages était déjà incomplète, avec trop d'espaces blancs au milieu, si bien qu'il était difficile de reconnaître ce qu'elle représentait. Quirrell, par exemple, était utilisé par Voldemort pour que ce dernier puisse mettre la main sur la Pierre Philosophale, cela est évident. Et la dite-pierre était évidemment protégée par un chien à trois têtes et un miroir enchanté. Il semble que Harry Potter ait dû affronter Quirrell, peut-être même Voldemort lui-même, et qu'il ait survécu… Mais aucun détail. L'essence de l'histoire reste dans l'obscurité tourbillonnante, impénétrable, qui relâche parfois un personnage ou deux; ils titubent dans la lumière, clignent des yeux et les plissent de malaise, et avant que nous ayons pu leur poser nos questions brûlantes, ils retournent dans leur noirceur réconfortante.

Ainsi, l'auteur aussi bien que ses lecteurs sont laissés avec plus de questions que de réponses. Pas que les deux années suivantes soient complètement blanches, car une partie des événements qui ont eu lieu après juillet 1992 sont devenu maintenant mémoire collective: c'est un fait connu que Sirius Black, l'homme qui a livré ses amis les plus proches à Voldemort, s'est échappé d'Azkaban pendant l'été, forçant sorciers et Moldus à collaborer dans une recherche désespérée. Qui ne se souvient pas de l'image récurrente de l'homme aux yeux sauvages, aux joues creuses—après tout, c'était en première page de tous les journaux pendant des jours d'affilée—et la folie de ces yeux dévisageant depuis l'écran de télé dans la paix de nos maisons plus qu'une fois. Au début nous avons été alarmés, puis légèrement ennuyés, puis finalement ennuyés… et à la fin, nous avons oublié. Tout juste comme il en est coutume dans un monde où 'nouveau' est le mot qui ouvre la caverne cachée contenant des trésors au delà de l'imagination.

Ceux qui ont des amis et des connaissances dans le monde des sorciers pourraient se souvenir aussi de cette explosion soudaine d'angoisse et de crainte quand, après presque treize ans de paix, la Marque Sombre s'est élevée en scintillant dans le ciel, souriant et tirant sa langue de serpent à ceux qui étaient assez sots pour croire que le mal pouvait être vaincu, qu'une telle chose que la paix perpétuelle était possible…

Des faits connus en effet. Mais que sont des faits s'ils ne sont pas illuminés de dedans par les pensées et les émotions des gens impliqués dans ces événements? 

De tout temps, les criminel dangereux se sont échappés des prisons. Sirius Black n'était que l'un d'eux, une figure à deux dimensions, tout à fait petite et sans importance dans le maelstrom de l'histoire. Nous ne le connaissons pas bien, et nous pouvons seulement conjecturer qu'il s'est libéré du joug terrible des Détraqueurs parce que son Maître l'avait appelé. Nous pouvons essayer de nous imaginer ce que ces nouvelles signifiaient pour Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy et Owen McNair. Nous pouvons former des théories quant à l'impact que cela eut sur Harry Potter, en supposant qu'il savait qui était Sirius Black et ce qu'il était. Mais ceux sont de simples jeux d'esprits, et l'auteur ne peut pas vous offrir de preuve pour confirmer ou réfuter toute théorie que vous puissiez avoir formé.

Pas que nous ayons perdu nos protagonistes pour toujours, cependant. Le 24 juin 1995 ils s'avancent à nouveau dans la lumière encore. Ils ont changé, certains visiblement. Certains ne resteront plus avec nous très longtemps, comme par exemple Igor Karkaroff. Les autres vont vivre des événements qui altéreront leurs vies à jamais, comme Hermione Granger alias Viviane Lestrange. Pour des raisons qui peuvent être révélées ou non à la toute fin de ce conte (le secret est une prérogative de l'auteur, après tout) il semble que les lecteurs devront continuer à partager le point de vue et les pensées de Severus Rogue, au grand détriment d'un Sirius Black. Et de la plupart des autres Gryffondors. Cela va être une version très partiale des événements commençant le 24 juin, et tout ce que l'auteur peut faire est d'espérer le pardon des lecteurs.

A ce même moment, l'obscurité règnes encore. Comme dans un théâtre spectral et abandonné, les lecteurs-spectateurs prennent place, s'installant en attendant avec impatience les choses à venir. C'est le silence----le calme est si complet que l'on pourrait entendre le battement d'une paupière ou le bruissement doux d'une mèche de cheveux tombant à travers un visage… Alors, soudain, la lumière flamboie à pleine force, et après que les lecteurs-spectateurs se soient habitués à sa clarté presque pénible, ils peuvent voir ce vers quoi les spots sont dirigés. C'est toujours petit, et lointain—pas plus grand qu'une balle de tennis. Mais cela grandit rapidement, pendant que la distance diminue. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un stade, peut-être… un ovale oblong, dont la plus grande part est occupée par un labyrinthe; l'ensemble est entouré par des rangées de sièges, s'élevant comme les gradins de marbre d'un amphithéâtre… Ah, maintenant il y a du son. Tous les sièges sont pris, si bien que maintenant les spectateurs regardent des spectateurs, qui regardent… quoi? Puis, soudain, le silence. Le son court et aigu d'un sifflet.

Et notre histoire commence.


End file.
